Interlude
by Beruhime219
Summary: After the war, Renji is given a unit of his own outside of the Gotei 13. While living among humans, Renji must deal with a traitor and a growing fondness for the broken-hearted Orihime Inoue. Action/Drama/Gore/Adult Ichihime, Renhime, Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1: A Brief Interlude

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF FAN FICTION OR THIS STORY.**

After reading all the great Renji and Orihime stories out there, I wanted to try one. I wrote this chapter awhile back and just lost track of it. I read it last night and thought this has a lot of potential for a good fan-fic. Chapter one is just a build up of the plot, where the characters stand in relationship to each other. I think I know the direction I want to take with it so on to the Summary.

Summary: Renji is given the lead over a new brigade of thirteen men and women known to everyone as "Red Flags". Their task is simple, to live among the humans, protect them and kill the hollows that attack. Among the duties of Red Flags is to seal the reiatsu of the people who can't control the power leaking out of them.

Renji's second in command, Heisuke Kuragane (OC and is not a character in Bleach), has other ideas for the new Captain, all of them including death or dismissal from Soul Society.

(Re-edit of the re-edit. Date 1-19-2013)

**Chapter 1: A Brief Interlude**

_"I wouldn't have believed it, but I saw it. They were standin' there in the open, doin' that in Captain Kuchiki's garden."_

Renji stood paralyzed by anger except for the quiver of anger arching his brow. He kept telling himself that it wasn't his place to interfere; after all, he knew that they were more than just friends for a long time. Many months ago, He asked Rukia about her relationship with Ichigo, she said they were just friends. He never believed a single word, deep-down knowing there was more to their friendship than mere camaraderie. Looking out at the two lovers he found ultimate proof of their betrayal. With the end of the war between Aizen and Soul Society over, they stood in Captain Kuchiki's garden, kissing and holding each other like life itself depends on their closeness.

Renji felt sick, he wanted to throw up. It was worse than watching an accident or a crime being committed, he just couldn't look away.

The sound of running footsteps forced Renji to peel his eyes off the scene. The beautiful girl with the caramel colored hair came bounding around the corner only to stop dead in her track. She turned to Renji with a puzzled glance if he were out-of-place.

"Abarai-kun, why are you here?"

"Came to see Rukia," Renji said, sounding more than angry, almost disgusted.

"I sent Kurosaki-kun a note, we're supposed to meet..."

Orihime felt her voice trail off as her gaze went to see what was going on over Renji's shoulder. Her hands covered her mouth, limbs began to tremble with shock. The young woman began to back away with tears spilling from her eyes and words of regret stuck in the back of her throat.

Renji didn't understand why, but he grabbed the human girl and held her close, trying to shield her from it as much as he could. This person felt his pain, he knew she didn't deserve this, not now, not after everything she'd gone through. She trembled in his embrace, never once attempting to pull away.

"Don't look any more," Renji whispered next to her earlobe. Orihime felt the words rumble in his chest, "They're selfish... they should've told us the truth."

He had things in common with the girl he held so tight against his body. She felt the same pain, the same betrayal. But, unlike him, she could not handle the pain of witnessing the one she loves so dearly, kiss someone else. Orihime collapsed, limply passing out into Renji's hold.

"You're too softhearted," Renji thought, scooping her up into his arms. "After all the shit you've been through, this is nothin'. You'll get over it."

Byakuya put the humans up at the 6th squad barracks; the woman Renji carried in his arms had a room next to his own. He sprawled her out on the futon, burnt-orange hair cast across the pillow. Renji sat beside her, brushed the locks of caramel-colored hair away from her wet face. All the while, he wonders how Ichigo couldn't see her love for him when it was even plain for him to see. This woman went to Hell and back just to protect his life.

"If a girl did that for me, I'd never let her go," Renji thought while looking at her face, but he and Ichigo are two different beasts of burden.

Obviously, Ichigo was willing to give up what he had with this woman for someone like Rukia. Nonetheless, that made Renji quite the masochist too. After all, he loved Rukia first. Seeing that display in the Captain's garden, all those emotions ripped right out of his chest. Yet, he could still feel all those emotions pounding like a jackhammer from where they lie in the corner as a separate entity. Even though his heart tore apart, those old feelings were still connected by the strings she wove around his love-sick organ.

Renji lift his gaze toward Inoue's face again, noticing her tear-stained cheeks. "Kurosaki's a real moron, hurtin' you is probably the biggest mistake of his life."

He didn't have the heart to leave the girl alone. Renji moved toward the corner, placing his back to the wall, sliding down until his rear landed on the floor. He sat there, attentively watching over her, wanting to see her through, or maybe it was just because he didn't want to be alone.

The moonlight poured through the open shoji door, casting its silver glow across the room. Every movement the girl made caught his attention, even the brief flicker of eyelids, he saw it all.

"He dumped this girl and stole mine," Renji thought aloud. Then again, Rukia wasn't ever his to begin with.

During the night, Inoue cried in her sleep, tossing and turning. Her face looked pained, like monsters attacking her while she slept. Things would quiet down for a time only for her to repeat the same cycle. A crinkle of her brow, followed by a moan, and then the tears came like morning dew.

"Aizen," Orihime gasped, sucking in a deep and painful breath.

She was having dreams about her capture, dreams of all the nasty things the arrancar had done. He thought for certain she'd been dreaming about Ichigo's betrayal. Maybe she was; Inoue had gone there to protect Ichigo. It wasn't fair, things should have worked out for them in the end. Happily ever after, the end, but the story goes on, leaving the princess alone.

"Love is a selfish thing," Renji whispered, moving back to where Orihime lie asleep on the futon.

Once he sat beside her again, he reached out and touched her hand. More than anything, he wish that he had stopped her from looking at those two. He knew that stopping her from seeing that scene wouldn't have made a lick of difference. It would have been a tree falling in the forest; even if they weren't there to see it, the damn tree still makes a noise when it hits the ground. Even if they didn't look, that kiss was still real; it happened.

As daylight approached, Renji hadn't gotten a minute of sleep. He still held on to her hand, stroking soft skin with his calloused thumb, and when she moaned he gave it a gentle squeeze. It seemed to have an effect; Inoue quit calling out in her sleep and her tossing came to an end. Even as she came around, Renji continued to hold her hand, letting her know she had one person to lean on.

"Abarai-kun?" Orihime questioned, looking to the place where their hands joined.

"Sorry," Renji apologetically said, "I guess I stayed all night."

"What happened?" She sat up and it still hadn't fully registered that they were actually touching.

Renji blinked, "Don't you remember?"

Her eyes turned away, a frown marred her face. Her mouth opened but her words came as a soft, dry crackle. "I remember."

"Sorry," Renji said again.

Orihime thickly swallowed and pulled her hand away from his. "Don't say that, don't say sorry! It's what people say when they pity me!"

"Alright," Renji said, defeated, "I won't ever say it again, Inoue."

She shook her head, placing her hands on either side, holding on like she had a headache. "Don't call me that... He calls me that..."

Renji became frustrated, "What the hell am I supposed to call you? Hime-chan?"

"Orihime," she answered, sounding as frustrated as Renji.

"Alright, Hime," Renji said, rolling his eyes ever so slight. He stood up and offered his hand. "The gate will be up soon, I'll escort you there."

Orihime placed her hands back to her lap and looked at them, watching them tremble. "I don't wanna go with them."

Renji frowned, "Rukia's stayin' here for a few months before takin' over her duties. Do you wanna be here with her?"

Orihime covered her eyes, crying again. "I can't hate them! It's not their fault... No matter how hard I want to, I just can't!"

Renji knelt beside her, "You're a good woman, don't let anyone tell you different."

"You're not upset?" Orihime asked, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands.

"Unlike you and Kurosaki, I never tried to get Rukia. Maybe if I had, you wouldn't be cryin' over this." Renji lowered his gaze, "So blame me if it'll make ya feel better."

Her tears fell silent, she continued to rub her eyes, "It's not your fault, It's mine. I should have told him two years ago. . ." She gave a little sniffle, "Probably would have ended the same way."

Renji stretched out and wiped away the remaining tears from her chin, "Be a good girl and go home. Your friends are waitin'."

He stood back up and waited for her to take his hand, when the sound of footsteps padded down the wooden porch outside the door. Ichigo came around the bend and straight into Orihime's room without permission, barging in like he had all the right in the world to be there.

Ichigo violently snapped at Renji, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Renji got into his face, nose to nose, and angrily bellowed, "I could ask you the same damn thing."

Ichigo began to glower at the red-head, "This doesn't concern you."

Renji barked back, "You made it my concern last night!"

"Last night?" Ichigo questioned and suddenly stiffened.

Renji hinted again, "In Captain Kuchiki's garden."

Ichigo frowned, catching sight of Orihime, his face paled, "Rukia. . ."

"Yeah, looks like we got a winner." Renji remarked, "And Orihime saw the entire incident and spent the night cryin' over it."

"Abarai-kun!" Orihime grieved, "Please leave."

Ichigo eyed Renji, watching as the red-head Vice Captain back out of the room. "I'll be outside if you need me."

The door slid shut with a violent crack. Ichigo could only momentarily gaze and then plead to his friend; he didn't know what to say. If he said sorry, she would hate him forever, but asking for forgiveness isn't exactly sorry.

"Forgive me."

"For what?" Orihime asked, feeling the same old tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"It just happened," Ichigo explained, "I was going to meet you there; she just showed up and told me how she felt."

Orihime felt her heart come to a complete stop and burn cold in her chest. She thickly swallowed, "And?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his guilty gaze to the floor. How could he explain it? He went from feeling absolutely nothing for the dark-haired beauty to having the fear of losing her. He felt that if he denied her feelings that they would part forever. At the same time, he felt like his hand been forced like a pawn in a chess match.

"I feel the same way."

He continued to clutch Orihime's note in his hand. It wasn't suppose end like this, he never knew her feelings until it was too late. His heart pounded, wondering if he made the right choice.

"Go to her," Orihime said, taking a deep breath to keep her body from shaking. Even though she wanted to reach forward and grab his hand, plead for him to stay, she knew it wouldn't work. His heart never belonged to her, ever. She decided to end it right there, cut that tie before it could finish consuming her. She loved him so very deeply and knew the obvious choice is to just let him be happy. And it would save her further grief.

_'I can't make you happy,' _Orihime thought. "Go to Rukia."

Ichigo felt the weight of his decision lift; he knew he made the right choice. He and Rukia hadn't been evil, it just the way things turned out. But, he still felt a certain draw to Orihime, a feeling he couldn't explain.

"Inoue," He looked down to see as her gaze turned tenderly toward the floor; her fingers gathering material of a blanket into her palm. It took every ounce of her will to let him go without a last-ditch attempt, without a fight or causing one between them.

He looked back at her, "We're friends right?"

Her hand tightened to the point the blanket could have ripped; her head shook. She wanted more than just friendship. "I need time," She sniffled. "It just hurts so much."

Ichigo couldn't say anything to make her feel better, he knew that. He backed toward the door and opened it, only to turn and meet with Renji's cold darkened glare. As Ichigo walked away, Renji turned to look out across the training grounds, never once taking that glare off Ichigo.

"Do you feel any better?" He said, making sure it was loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

Orihime sat there, her heart felt like it been crushed in Ichigo's bare hands. Renji looked over his shoulder at her, only to feel his own heart sink further into the same feelings. He hated to see women cry, especially over something as stupid as love. He walked back to her and offered his hand again, "Come on, things will get better. Shit, you don't see it botherin' me."

"It's different for guys," Orihime reasoned.

Renji tilted his head, "You don't think men feel the same?"

She negatively shook her head. He blew a huff and grimaced. Only one thing might change her mind so he grabbed Orihime by the hand and tugged her away from the floor. "Then there's somethin' you need to see."

He quickly walked her back to Byakuya's house, knowing exactly where Captain Kuchiki made his morning commute. If anyone could show visually that feelings are strong on both sides, that men and women are alike with matters of the heart. It would have to be his Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki does the same thing everyday."

Orihime remained quiet, watching the 6th Division Captain silently walk along, thinking while his expression became further withdrawn. What ever he thought about, Orihime quickly realized it was not about someone in this world or the next. They watched as Byakuya entered the shrine on the opposite side of the garden, the doors slid open and then shut.

"What's he doing?" Orihime asked.

"Captain Kuchiki comes here first thing in the morning and stays there for a few minutes sometimes s few hours, praying," Renji whispered, hoping that Byakuya wouldn't come out and slice his head away from his neck.

"Praying for what?" Orihime asked.

"Hisana," Renji answered. "We hide our feelings, but men feel them just the same as women."

Captain Kuchiki's love for his wife happened to be the best example that Renji could think of; Byakuya would have gladly died in her place. After fifty years, the man still grieves, but he walks each day with his head held high. He lives just for her, carrying her heart with his own. It was a tender story, a sad one too.

"Somehow, I feel better," Orihime whispered. "Thank you, Abarai-kun."

"Stop callin' me that," Renji snapped. "Call me Renji."

"Renji-kun?" Orihime questioned.

He lowered his head, "No kun, no san, it's just Renji!"

"Renji," Orihime replied, feeling uncomfortable about not using honorifics, "We better get out of here before Kuchiki-san catches us."

"That's right," He looked back to the door, after the fuss he just made, it was wonder. Byakuya, although belonged to this world, while in the shrine he was was with his Hisana.

Renji seized Orihime's hand and led her back toward the 13th Division barracks where Captain Ukitake probably waited for their arrival.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake, for a sickly man, is probably one of the strongest Captains of the Gotei 13. He'd been put in charge of opening the gate between the world of the living and the Seireitei for the humans since upon their very first arrival. Everyone stood around the gate, waiting for the noon-time departure. The silver-haired Captain stood beside the gate, waiting of Orihime to arrive. Chad, Uryuu, and Ichigo were ready to depart.

Renji stood off in the background, his eyes focused upon the girl from the other world. The gate began to open when Orihime looked over her shoulder at the Red-head Vice Captain. She gave a sad smile like she didn't want to go, but bare the pain of loss on her shoulders and turned to face the gate once more. This would be her last visit, after this, her affiliation with Soul Society would end. She would live a normal life, one for herself and no one else.

'I wonder if Abarai-kun is all right?' Orihime silently thought, 'He was hurt too.'

Renji watched as the gate took the young woman and her friends, and when it shut, it suddenly felt a little more lonely in the Seireitei. Rukia came along and as she approached Renji, she had a rather cautious expression. How to approach him was key. Act like nothing happened.

"Renji, what's wrong with you?"

He looked down at his so-called love, wondering if she realizes that he seen it all. He wondered if she knew he'd been there last night, watching her as she kissed Ichigo. Of course she didn't know, she had been wound-up in the moment to care who stood by and watched. Renji mentally scolded himself for thinking such evil thoughts, but it was the way he felt about it, the way he felt about her right at that moment.

"I saw you last night," Renji said, chewing the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check. It didn't help at all, his voice came like a roll of angry thunder.

Rukia became suddenly pale, her eyes widened by shock, "I... I... didn't know you were there."

"I followed your reiatsu," Renji explained.

"Are you angry?" Rukia asked.

"Am I angry? Good question. . . I think more disappointed than anything," Renji folded his arms across his chest and walked away, leaving Rukia questioning her choice. She deserved the brunt of his anger, she had lied to him. But, she still wanted to tell him about the decision she made or was allowed to make. A second chance at a real life. Yamamoto granted her one wish after helping to save the Seireitei and she wanted to share the news with Renji, her best friend.

'I just want to say good-bye,' She thought, shivering at the chill in the air.

A few months after the war, Renji was given the honor of Captain. He became the leader of a new squad not part of the Gotei 13, but a special task force to police Karakura town. The spiritual energy among the living within Karakura remained strong after Aizen's death, causing hollows to draw in like flies to rotting meat. Yamamoto made up the group, not giving anyone below Vice-Captain a choice. Nonetheless, Renji grabbed the honor in hope to gain more experience as a fighter. His hopes and dreams all consisted of a single thought, 'To become a Captain within the Gotei 13'.

The group became known as Karakura Special Ops, Red Flags by those within the Seireitei. Each member of the group wore a red arm-band around their biceps, marking them as part of the special unit. On those flags are written the rank of the person. Unlike members of the Gotei 13, the Red Flags are allowed anywhere within the Seireitei, including access to the Central 46 and the Daireishokairo (the Great Spirit Library). Yet, the newly re-established Central 46 gave Yamamoto complete authority over the group.

Once on the other side, each member of the group were given Gigai and told to live among the humans and guard them with their very lives. Among guard duties, they are to single out people with dangerous amounts of reiatsu, the type that draw in the menos, and seal away their power. There are exceptions to the rule, like Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends.

Sealing away power is different from destroying it. Once the person dies and passes on, that power is unsealed, allowing them to regain what had been lost. Most of them will probably go on to become Shinigami too, allowing the Gotei 13 to recover their losses from the war with Aizen. At least Central 46 hoped that would be the outcome.

Orihime stood in the doorway of her tiny apartment, airing out the room. Everything inside had been put into crates and cardboard boxes, all sealed with air-tight lids and packing tape. She was moving toward the middle of town, closer to all the stores, closer to college, and close to her best friend.

Everyone decided to go to the same college, not everyone, just her closest friends. Tatsuki decided to go to Karakura University because of Martial Arts; she also decided to become a gym teacher. Sado decided to go there as well; turns out he wanted to be an Architect; Who knew! Ichigo and Rukia were going there as well. Ichigo decided he wanted to be a Writer, possibly a Journalist. Rukia, who was new to being a 'real' human (If you could call a spirit attached to a gigai, real!), wanted to learn as much as she could about everything. Her major is in Art History. Ishida pulled away from their little group, deciding his best course is to go overseas and study at Harvard Medical School.

Orihime decided she wanted to be a Kindergarten teacher and maybe write books for children. More than anything, she wanted to give back to the community and help children become creative and caring adults.

She took one last look around the old apartment, feeling her heart grow a little anxious; excited. With all the bad memories, there were plenty of fond ones too. But moving opens new doors too!

'I can make good memories in my new home.'

Tatsuki came along, parking her car next to the curb. She got out and grinned while racing toward Orihime with a squeal of excitement. Wrapping her arms around Orihime, Tatsuki squeezed her into one of her vice-like hugs.

"I can't believe we're going to be neighbors!"

Orihime brightly smiled, feeling like her life were about to change for the better. Now she could forget about everything that happened a year ago, forget about Spiritual Powers and Soul Reapers. Most of all, forget about Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who saved her life and broke her heart. The heaviness subsided and she could finally live without depending on others; she no longer had to lean on him, and found herself standing, starting over, living like she had just after her brother died. Something snapped inside and a numbness filled the hollow interior of what used to be her heart


	2. Chapter 2: A Fleeting Moment

**(Edited on 1/21/13)**

**Chapter 2: A Fleeting Moment**

Heisuke Kuragane looked like an angel and happened to act like one too, but only in front of people. Behind their backs his life is a different story. In the report provided by Captain Kurotsuchi, the man had become a living Saint among the people in the Rukongai. It's a well-known fact, the Rukongai people hate most Shinigami, seeing them as a threat to their way of life. This man is an exception to the rule. He'd been seen taking food and charity to the poor and elderly; he would play with children on the street and play cards with the elderly. Heisuke was responsible for the recent lack of crime, devoting his time to cleaning up the towns, including Inuzuri, the same town Renji and Rukia grew up.

His appearance matched his documented personality; long raven-black hair pulled back using some white bindings encasing the braid to the end of his hair; some of his long bangs remained loose, framing that angelic face. His body type, thin with lean muscle, almost frail, but the medical reports say other. In fact, his riatsu levels were as strong as Kenpachi Zaraki.

What got on Renji's nerves most of all is the look in the Vice-Captain's eyes. Violet-purple eyes blanched over with specks of golden iridescence; they were cold eyes, void of emotion except the willingness to kill. That look contradicted the personality traits written in the report. Heisuke's height is on par with Renji's lengthy frame, so it was easy to lock eyes with the man. Renji firmly believed that a person's eyes are the mirror to the soul, and if this were the case, this man had no soul. Yet, his former Captain had eyes just like Kuragane; Renji decided to let his gut instinct slide; at least for a time.

_'Yamamoto-taicho wouldn't send a man he didn't trust,' Renji silently thought. 'This guy, He's not weak either.'_

He took in consideration that Heisuke served under Zaraki for several years before a quick transfer to the 2nd division under Soifon. Heisuke been in two of the most brutal squads next to the 6th division. That would be enough alone to temper a killer instinct into a man. Nonetheless, it's funny for a man who never held a seat in any squad suddenly be given the rank of second in command.

Renji looked at the letter in his hand and noticed something scary. Heisuke can use bankai and learned to completely control it within a year; it takes most a decade or two. It undoubtedly was the reason for the sudden transfer and sudden ranking. Yet, he's known his bankai for almost a hundred years. 'Oddly quiet?' Renji curiously asked in thought. Most would brag about their potential.

He noticed Kuragane's Zanpakuto strange look as well; Renji examined the photos provided by Captain Kurotsuchi. The blade remains a complete mystery to the Research and Development team. The blade of Kuragane's sword is made from unbreakable crystal, sharp enough to cut an Arrancar in two. The tsuba seems made from silver on black leather, and the woven straps within the hilt are black. In the report, Captain Kurotsuchi wrote that he tried every element to break the weapon, but it couldn't be done. Renji examined the photos of Heisuke's Bankai. It took the shape of a Claymore with a silver hilt, a weapon that almost rivaled Ichigo's in size. Because of the crystallized blade, it remained a light-weight weapon, easily used by its owner.

"Name," Renji muttered as he looked over the paperwork.

'Kuragane's weapon in the shikai form is called Shiroraikou; a lightning type. A very rare type of Zanpakuto among Shinigami. In the Bankai form, the sword is known as Tenrai Shiroraikou.'

Renji felt he had enough research on his new Vice-Captain, he would have to stay vigilant until he could trust the new man.

Heisuke stood up from where he sat while Renji signed the last transfer paper, completing the transaction between 2nd division and the Karakura Special Ops. Renji reached across the desk, offering his welcome. Heisuke hesitated for a moment, but took the offered hand in a show of compliance.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Vice-Captain Kuragane," Renji said while shaking the mans' hand.

Renji handed over an arm-band, pronouncing Heisuke as Vice-Captain of the Karakura Special Ops; a Red Flag.

"I hope we become friends, Abarai-san," Heisuke coolly remarked, bowing his head and allowing his hair to cover up those cold, dark eyes.

Renji felt a chill run the length of his spine, it felt like early Spring thaw running over snow-covered rocks. He removed a file from a cabinet and brought several pages to the top, placing them in front of Kuragane.

"You start work tomorrow at Karakura Electric," Renji replied, "We have to make money to survive in the human world and fit in."

"Kind of like playing spies or maybe house," Heisuke gave a polite nod, "Will I be working with any allies?"

"Afraid not," Renji stated, "You and I are strong enough to hold our own, but everyone else pairs in groups of two and one group of three."

Heisuke examined all the papers, "I see this man, Kisuke Urahara, about the Gigai?"

Renji nodded again, "He's a decent enough guy."

"Who are the other members?" Kuragane curiously asked.

"There are thirteen of us in all," Renji replied, shuffling the papers around until he pulls the group roster.

Kuragane skipped down to the third seat and examined the names and ranks.

3rd Ikkaku Madarame (Prior 3rd seat of 11th Squad)

4th Yasochika Iemura (Prior 3rd seat of 4th Squad)

5th Yumichika Ayasegawa (Prior 5th seat of 11th Squad)

6th Hanataro Yamada (Prior 7th seat of 4th Squad)

7th Kōkichirō Takezoe (Prior 7th seat of the 10th squad)

8th Reika Inazuka (Prior 11th Squad Unseated)

9th Tsubani Kanamura (Prior 11th Squad Unseated)

10th Makizō Aramaki (Prior 10th seat of 11th Squad)

11th Zennosuke Kurumadani (Unseated 11th Squad)

12th Saidō Eikichirō (Once part of the Secret Mobile Unit)

13th Suzuren Ishibana (Unseated 11th Squad)

Heisuke looked up at Renji, "Quite the rabble, isn't it?"

"Many of them came from under Kenpachi Zaraki's command," Renji defended, "Shit, we both served under Zaraki once,"

"Those were long days and many years ago," Heisuke laughed, knowing Renji tried to provoke him. "Those days. . . I really enjoyed them. . . By the way, how were the seats chosen?"

"We had a huge fight at the 11th Division training grounds," Renji said, grinning. "That was the outcome."

Heisuke seemed rather shocked by his new Captain's methods; to allow a tournament to choose rank is practically unheard of; definitely thinking outside of the rules.

Renji removed his weapon from the sheath and transformed it into a released blade form. He stuck it into the lock and opened the door to the living world. "Let's go, everyone is waitin' at Urahara's for us."

Renji and Heisuke stood outside the door to Kisuke's shop, Kuragane's eyes immediately rolled up to the sign above the door and couldn't believe that the ex-captain of squad 12 now operated a candy store. Yet, Kisuke stood in the doorway, fanning and enjoying the weather.

"Shall we suit him up, Abarai-kun?" Urahara said from behind the fan in his hand, "Everyone is waiting down below to meet the new guy."

Urahara happily handed over the new gigai to the Vice Captain... after taking his money for the merchandise. Renji led the way to the underground training room, everyone gathered around exception two men; Ikkaku and Zennosuke. Ever since the royal rumble, the two had it out for each other. Mostly, it was Zennosuke insinuating that Ikkaku cheated, even though there been one rule: No killing your opponent.

Ikkaku grinned, pointing the tip of Hozukimaru at the Afro-bearing shinigami, "You should feel lucky that I let ya live the first time!"

Zennosuke turned his backside toward his eternal rival and gave his rear a pat, "Let's see you hit me, Baldy!"

"At least my head doesn't look like a q-tip!" Ikkaku angrily spat, pointing at his own head."

Out of his uncontrolled anger, Ikkaku released Hozukimaru and the weapon stretched out, cutting the brazen man across his rear, shredding Zennosuke's pants and grazing the pale flesh beneath his hakama.

Zennosuke jumped up, wiggling his rear in mid-air, yet Ikkaku wasn't satisfied by the limited damage. The two race across the desert ground, kicking up dust and debris. Ikkaku continue to madly swing his zanpakuto, blindly striking at Zennosuke like hitting a piñata.

"Enough!" Renji barked, "Come and greet the new Vice Captain of our squad!"

Ikkaku stopped in mid stride and looked toward Renji while Zennosuke quickly stashes his body behind a rock. Quickly forgetting about the twerp, Ikkaku walked a steady pace toward the new man, held out his hand and offering a polite greeting.

"Ikkaku Madarame's the name," He grinned a devilish smirk. "Have we met somewhere?"

"I used to be in the 11th division too," Heisuke replied.

"Oh right, you're the pretty boy who the Captain thought wouldn't amount much more than mulch," Ikkaku laughed and rubbed the back of his bald head. "You proved him wrong at least."

The rest of the group snickered except for Yamada and Iemura, who were working on Zennosuke's embarrassing wounds.

Heisuke deeply growled, scowling at the insult, but quickly brushed it away but it was too late, Renji felt the spike of reiatsu released from Heisuke and cast a steely glare in return that went unnoticed by everyone except Kuragane. The two looked away from each other and returned to the meeting.

_'I really don't like this guy,' Renji silently thought._

The rest of the group met with the new Vice Captain on more polite terms, shaking hands and telling stories about why they wanted to become part of this group. Heisuke turned to Ikkaku, who inclined against a boulder, swilling some sake from a flask.

"Madarame, why are you here? Do you wish to stay?" Heisuke asked, mostly out of personal curiosity.

"Captain wanted me to go, even suggested it to Yamamoto," Ikkaku took another long drink and wiped his mouth off on the back of his arm. "I figured it wouldn't be so bad with Renji as our leader."

"And that is the reason I'm here," Yumichika announced.

"What about the rest of you?" Heisuke asked.

Most of them simply shrug, deciding that it was the right thing to do. As for the guys from Squad 4, they were medical back-up. A few of them said 'just because', and the rest just want to become strong enough to rank up the chain of command. Everyone had a reason, even Heisuke.

Yumichika turned toward Ikkaku and Hanataro, "We're going to be late for work if we keep messing around."

They made up the only group of three; Renji decided to let Hanataro go with them because of their tendency for injury. Zennosuke and Iemura worked together because the guy needed a member of squad 4 always, he's a weakling. Only reason Zennosuke got 11th seat is because he fooled Suzuren into looking at Ikkaku. If it wasn't for her fetish for bald men, he would have had her seat instead. Saidō followed Suzuren because he's a sucker for a pretty girl, so Zennosuke used his zanpakuto to knock him out too. Zennosuke lost because Ikkaku tripped the poor guy up and body-slammed him against a very sturdy tree. Makimaki got scared and disqualified himself when Yumichika bared down on him. Reika and Tsubani made short work of each other, a double KO. Hanataro stood around, waiting for someone to pick a fight, but nobody could hit the poor guy without feeling an inkling of remorse. Well, just about everyone except Yumichika and Ikkaku. After knocking out Kōkichirō, they gave Hanataro the choice, 6th seat or fight. He took the 6th seat. Since Yumichika loved the number five, he dropped out. Ikkaku didn't want to give up that 3rd seat and fought Iemura, easily defeating the man.

Since Yumichika, Ikkaku and Hanataro had to work, Renji decided who would be going out on rounds.

"Iemura and Zennosuke take the North, Reika and Tsubani go West, Saidō and Suzuren go South, Maki and Takezoe takes the East, and I get the center." Renji turned his attention to Heisuke. "Take your time and get settled in. You have to meet with your employer in the mornin'."

Everyone quickly exit the room, leaving Urahara alone with Kuragane and a mess to clean. "Shall I show you to your apartment?"

Heisuke looked around, "Am I staying with you?"

"Oh - no, no, no," Urahara replied, shaking his head in that 'like hell you are' sort of way. "It's the apartment building a few blocks north from here."

"In that case, it's easy to find, Urahara-san," Heisuke knowledgeably replied.

For some reason, Urahara became suddenly uneasy about the man. He never did like overly-polite people unless they were the opposite sex. This guy made his skin crawl, the same type of uneasiness Gin used to produce when ever he entered the room. After Heisuke left, Tessai came down below to clean up the mess left by the Shinigami.

"Did you feel that, Urahara-san?" Tessai asked.

"He's very good at hiding his power," Urahara replied, still thinking about what he felt while Heisuke was in the room. "We should give him some leeway. After all, he did serve under Zaraki and Soifon."

"How do you know that?" Tessai asked.

"I have my sources," Urahara replied, pulling out a large envelope from under his jacket.

Tatsuki stood and stretched, waiting for Orihime to stand away from the squat dining room table. "What are you going to do now, Orihime," Tatsuki asked. "Homework's done!"

"Oh, I need to go out and do some grocery shopping," She looked around the barren apartment. "I've never lived in such a big space before, I almost don't know what to do with it all."

"Fill up your fridge first and then think about the rest," Tatsuki smartly replied.

"You coming along?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Nah, I got an important endurance exam coming up. I thought I'd go for a run before it gets too late."

Orihime turned to Tatsuki before she could go into the neighboring unit. "Be careful out there!"

"Don't worry about me," Tatsuki said. "I can sense those things too!"

"That's why I worry," Orihime replied, knowing the attacks were on those people who could see 'Them'.

Tatsuki shrugged it off and went inside, shutting the door. Orihime put her purse strap over her shoulder and began to descend the five flights of stairs to the sidewalk below. From there, she walked the ten-blocks to her favorite market on the other side of the district.

_It been a peaceful day with hardly any interruptions. When Ichigo walked into the English class, unlike the old days, she thought nothing about it. He was the one to approach her to say hello – and it was odd for him to go that. Even in the past, he only did that out of guilt. Orihime heard that he moved in with Rukia but they had fought a lot more than usual._

She went across the street near the corner market and went inside. After gathering a shopping basket and quickly located the things she needed: leeks, a couple of pears, honey, wasabi, bean paste, a small package of rice, some fish, soy milk, flour, and cheese. She paid for all the items and started back home without a care.

Although she continued her daydream, Orihime managed to cross the roads without being hit until she made it to the intersection near the apartment complex.

Even though she hadn't admitted it, her feelings for Ichigo never went away, or else she wouldn't have felt pity for his predicament with Rukia. She stepped out on to the road and began to cross only to have the crosswalk light turn from green to red.

A speeding car skidded around the corner, heading on course toward her when out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her, scooped her up and place her safely on the other side. Orihime turned her attention away from the honking car, expecting to see Ichigo, but It wasn't him. The red-headed man had his face tilt away, looking out at the intersection, mumbling something about the guy in the car being an asshole.

"You need to be more careful," He breathlessly scolded only to realize who he had trapped in his embrace.

"Abarai-kun?" Orihime murmured.

"Huh?" He looked down at her, raising his brow at the surprise. "Orihime?"

Orihime gave a little laugh, "You saved me and didn't mash my groceries."

He looked down at her hands, noticing she carried two bags. He immediately took them from her hands.

"Let me help you out."

"You really don't have to, Abarai-kun," Orihime replied.

"What did I tell you last time I saw you?"

She thought for a moment, "Renji! I'm sorry." She lowered her head while profusely apologizing. "You prefer that, I should have remembered."

He took in the scenery, "We're pretty far from your place."

"Oh, I moved," Orihime said like telling the sudden revelation. "I live next to Tatsuki-chan on the fifth floor of that high-rise."

Orihime pointed toward the building.

"You have to climb that everyday?" Renji asked, rolling his head back to take a look at the fifth floor.

"Yep, up to eight times a day," Orihime said, giving an exhausted sigh. "It makes my feet hurt, but it's good exercise."

"You can show me the place," Renji said, wanting to get a closer look.

"I can make tea; we can talk," Orihime replied. "I'd like to know why you're here."

"It's a long story," Renji said as if it would be boring to tell.

"I like long stories," Orihime said while taking the first step forward.

Renji followed the girl up the stairs, watching her confident strides. She didn't seem like the same crybaby he came to know. She wasn't sad and she wasn't happy. It seemed she just happen to be there at that moment, just living life.

She open the door and went inside; Renji followed. They remove their shoes and Renji placed the two bags on to the small table, it happened to be the only table in the apartment. Orihime shuffled around and quickly put away the groceries. While she started the tea water, Renji felt free to look around.

"It's pretty empty," Renji said while taking a place on the floor next to the table, sitting cross-legged.

"I don't own a lot of stuff," Orihime replied.

It made sense, he wasn't exactly a rich man either. He turned back to the conversation, "You still in school?"

"College," Orihime corrected. "I started first semester two months ago."

"Why did you come back, Renji-kun?" Orihime asked.

He let the 'kun' slide, "I'm a Captain, well sort of."

Renji went on to explain the situation, what the Red-Flags are, what they do, and how they survive in the human world. He even explained why he was traveling around in a gigai.

"We'll be here cleaning up the mess for the next fifty years," Renji replied.

"Wow, that's a long time!" Orihime murmured.

'"Nah, it's not that long. Not to a Shinigami like me," Renji said, giving her a cocky sort of grin.

The tea kettle began to whistle; Orihime almost forgot about it. She returned a few minutes later, placing one cup in front of Renji, the other on her side of the table. She didn't have the sort of tea Renji had accustomed to, just the type in bags. Really isn't much of a difference, loose tea is a bit stronger. Green tea spiked with a little mint became one of Orihime's favorites. Renji seemed to like it too, it felt slightly cool going down even though the water is hot.

"Go on, tell me the rest," Orihime said, waiting to hear where Renji works and resides.

"I actually co-own a bar with Urahara," Renji said, feeling a bit prideful about his accomplishments.

Orihime almost spat out her tea but swallowed it back with a hard gulp. "A bar?"

"It's nothing big or fancy," Renji replied. "A karaoke bar. The income is good enough."

She gave a generous nod, "At least it pays the bills."

"Lucky for me, rent is cheap," Renji said with a laugh.

"Where do you live?" Orihime curiously asked.

Renji thought about it for a moment, "Its funny, I've been living about four blocks over; been there for about three months now."

Orihime's fingers fold around her glass; she looked down at the pale-green liquid, "Did you know Ichigo lives over that way with Rukia?"

"No shit?" Renji sudden spat in shock, "I haven't seen them either."

"Maybe they live in the building across from you," Orihime replied.

"Maybe," Renji replied. "So... Why haven't you gone to see Urahara?"

Orihime gave a shrug, "I've been busy with College. . . I've been a little down since that time too. I thought that since I don't serve a purpose anymore..."

"You still have your powers, right?" Renji inquisitively asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like I use them anymore."

Renji could hear the melancholy in her voice. She was obviously still sad about everything that went down that night between Rukia and Ichigo. Not that she could help it, after all, they all live in the same world now. Because his life is sleep during the day and out at night, he doesn't see and greet the same people Orihime might come across – including Ichigo and Rukia.

"Its hard," Orihime whispered, "That's all... I still see them." She pretended to grin and bare it. "I share English class with him."

Renji tilt his head, feeling a little sorry for the poor girl. She still has to see that guy almost everyday. Of course it would be hard to get over the pain.

"Have you two become friends again?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Orihime sighed, she began to smile again. "I know I would like that, at least that way we can be in each others lives. But..."

Renji could tell the girl been trying to cope but deep down her heart is still broken. Some people just don't bounce back as well as others. Renji downed the last bit of tea.

He wasn't sure what he could say or do, but drawling on old memories isn't a healthy pastime. "I better go," Renji said, not wanting to impose.

He stood up and braced to leave; Orihime followed the Temporary-Captain to the door.

"Hey, I know!" Renji said, feeling the caffeine from the tea kick in, never did take much of the stuff to give him a jolt of energy. "We should go see Urahara tomorrow. You said you don't have classes, so how about it?"

She gave him a look of skepticism, "I don't know."

"Awe, come on! I betcha the old man's dyin' to see you."

Orihime fidgeted for a moment, "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"That's great," Renji said, acting a little too jovial, "I'll stop by first thing tomorrow!"

Orihime covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, she couldn't help but to enjoy his company. He acts just like a little kid and the feel of his energy made the air in the room a lot less stifling. Renji finished putting back on his boots and slipped out the door. The door closed, he turn to stuff his hands down in his pockets when a familiar female ascended the last flight of stairs.

Tatsuki looked up. "Hey, I know you from somewhere? One of Ichigo's weirdo friends."

"I wouldn't say we're friends at the moment," Renji retorted.

As he walk by, he couldn't help but notice the strange energy coming off the girl. She leaked reiatsu without realizing it. If she wasn't Orihime's friend, he would have no choice but to seal that power away. Orihime wouldn't forgive him for it, they would have to discuss it at Urahara's tomorrow.

He cast a look over his shoulder at the dark-haired girl. "Orihime had a close call, you should check up on her."

She watched as Renji disappeared down the stairs. "Close call?"

Tatsuki wildly knocked on Orihime's door until she answered. "Hey Orihime, who was that guy just now?"

"Oh, Renji?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki nodded, remembering his name from previous encounters, "I guess that was his name."

"He saved me at the intersection," She said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You were daydreaming again!" Tatsuki said in disbelief. "After I told you not to do stuff like that when you're walking the crosswalk!"

"Well, I got thinking about English class," Orihime said, apologetically.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Ichigo again? That jerk ran off with Rukia and you still think about him."

Orihime leaned back against the door frame, "You really can't help who you fall in love with."

"I suppose that's true," Tatsuki said, folding her arms across her chest. "I just can't believe after everything you did for him, he'd turn around and do something like that, and then he tries to talk to you in class!"

"I'm going to be Okay," Orihime replied. "I'll become a teacher and work here in Karakura."

Tatsuki thumbed over her shoulder, "What about that guy? Is he dangerous?"

"Renji-kun isn't that type of guy," Orihime replied. "He's ..." She scratched her pink tinted cheek, "an honorable sort of guy."

"He scowled at me," Tatsuki said, feeling a bit heedful. "I kinda felt like I was dealing with Ichigo in a different body."

"He scowls a lot, but he's really a nice guy," Orihime defended.

Tatsuki pointed at her brow, "What is about you meeting guys that have permanent creases in their brow-line?" Orihime covered her mouth and began to laugh at her friends' humorous display. "It seems most of those black-robe guys have that! What is it? Part of the job description!"

Orihime nodded while she laughed, "I think it is."

"I better go take a shower," Tatsuki groaned, her muscles were aching, feeling a desperate need for hot water.

"Good-night Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, giving a little yawn.

Tatsuki patted Orihime on top of her head and moved toward her apartment door, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to come over!"

She closed the door and Orihime returned to the quiet, emptiness of her apartment. Leaning back against the door, she examined the place meant to cater to two tenants. At that moment, She felt truly alone in the world. Her heart became so very tired and so cold. Nothing could take away that feeling. Nothing.

On her way to bed, she felt a pang of guilt for telling Tatsuki she was all right, when in reality things were far from being okay. In fact, she felt down right miserable; She never wanted a life like this.

* * *

Dictionary.

Taichou - Captain

Shiroraikou - Two Japanese words fused, Shiro = White and Raikou = lightning.

Tenrai - Heavenly

Reiatsu - Spirit Energy

Claymore- Is a giant weapon used by the Scottish. The blade is upwards of 5 feet long with a foot long grip and cross-shaped hilt.

A/n: The following characters were created by me. Suzuren Ishibana, Tsubani Kanamura and Reika Inazuka. They will play little to no role within the fic other than filling officer seats.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight

**Edited on 1-22-13 -**

**Chapter 3: Moonlight**

Everyone met up with Renji at the karaoke bar shortly before dawn. Heisuke had to be at the Electric Company early that morning, he was the only person missing from the early morning meeting. Situated in a quiet part of town, at least during the day, the club made the ideal meeting place. Nobody walking by, no cars. At night, the area became the busiest part of the district, because it was publicly known as the party district.

Renji quickly handed out missions to the few people who had the day off from their human jobs.

Ikkaku stretched against the bar counter, "Being here is like a vacation."

Yumichika closed his eyes, "I agree."

"Fine, I'll send you to Karakura Central Park," Renji growled, grimacing at the two.

Yumichika yawned, "Isn't today our day off?"

"Don't whine about not bein' busy," Renji retorted, "I can easily find you work."

Ikkaku peeked at Renji through one eye, almost mockingly, "What are you planning today boss?"

Renji inwardly scowled, curling his frown with almost wolf-like anger. Ikkaku knew he hated being called boss; he hated it with the fire of a thousand suns! He liked the accountability, the fact Soul Society relied on him to do a good job. Depended that his strength was on par with those of his mentors, that included knowledge and experience.

His teeth grated and his face began to turn colors. "I have some business with Urahara," Renji said, managing to keep his cool.

"What type of business?" Yumichika interrupted.

Renji curiously tossed out a name to see the reaction of his friends, "Remember Orihime Inoue?"

Ikakku nods, Yumichika gave the tiniest of acknowledging sighs, both wondering where Renji was going with this. Both share the same thought, hoping their leader hadn't become involved with a human woman. All shinigami know that getting involved with human affairs more than necessary means severe punishment, including the loss of zanpakuto. Now that Orihime had no connections to Soul Society with it's affairs, they cut ties on both sides; except with Ichigo.

Renji laid a hand on the counter, tapping his fingers against the black marble top, "Her friend is leakin' abnormal reiatsu."

"You want one of us to seal her power?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hold off for a bit," Renji said, "I wanna talk to Inoue about it."

Ikkaku pulled away from the bar, "We'll wait until you give the word."

Renji reached out and placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. "Why don't you come along, just in case."

Yumichika gave a bored nod, "Go on, I can handle the park with Yamada."

Ikkaku looked back at his friend, "You sure?"

"I'm pretty strong too, so don't over-estimate yourself."

Yumichika grabbed Hanataro by the back of his kimono and pulled him along; pleas for release ensue.

"Wait, Ayasegawa-san! I can walk on my own!" Yumichika continued to pull Hanataro out the door, ignoring the little shinigami's strangled pleas.

Before heading to Orihime's and after the meeting, Renji and Ikkaku made some rounds through the alleys of the central district

Orihime woke feeling slightly dazed by the ringing in her ears. It was the doorbell and her eyes immediately drifted to the digital clock beside her futon. It read 8:12 a.m. She forgot, not just forgot but completely forgot about Renji. More like blew off the idea, thinking he said all that stuff out of a mere obligation. To top it off, she forgot to set the alarm.

She mumbled to nobody in particular, "I should have been up an hour ago!"

Orihime pulled away from the futon and pads toward the door. Not caring that she was dressed in her nightwear, more or less not realizing she was still in her nightly state of dress. She released the bolt, opens the door. and peers out the inch-wide crack.

"Hello?" She said sheepishly, only to pull back and rub the sleep from her eyes.

Renji cracks a smile from the opposite side of the door, "Nice pajamas."

Orihime looks down at her state of dress and turns tomato-red; she was way late. Her eyes flew open and wildly blinked. "Oh my! What time is it?"

Renji looks down at his watch, "About eight-fifteen."

It hit her like a crack of lightning, an instant jolt that caffeine could never compare. "I'm late, I'm late!" Orihime incoherently muttered as she raced toward the bathroom, "The door's open, please come in!"

Renji heard an internal door slam shut. He opened the apartment door and steps into the entrance. Ikkaku follows. They took off their shoes and slip inside. Ikkaku sat down by the tiny table while Renji made his way toward the kitchen. Amazed at the audacity to just make himself at home, he lift his brow at Renji. Renji quickly located a tea kettle, three cups, and the tea.

Ikkaku notices Renji's strange behavior; He acted like he been there before, like he been inside Orihime's place on many occasions and came to memorize the layout. A few minutes later, Renji came over to the table with the sweet mint tea, placing down the three cups, only to continue waiting for Orihime to finish dolling up.

Renji stares down at the tea in his cup, while Ikkaku finally speaks his mind.

"It's funny, you knowing where everything is?"

Renji lifts his gaze, "So. Inoue has weird habits, everything's like it was from her old place."

Orihime burst out of the bathroom along with a roll of steam in close second. She wore a fresh set of clothes but her hair remain wrapped in a pink terrycloth towel. The two watch as she moves toward the opposite end of the room and opens a closet door. Orihime dug through an unpacked box and brought out a hair dryer. Walking back toward the bathroom, she continued to mumble to herself, loud enough that both Renji and Ikkaku curiously watched the show.

"She's a strange girl," Ikkaku replied; he humbly drinks some tea only to ogle at his watch. "Its Nine. . . Why does it take women so damn long?"

Renji sighed, "Because she's not a guy."

The bald man eyed his long-time friend, "Maybe she's dolling up for a certain Captain."

Ikkaku quietly sips his tea.

Renji scowls about it and quickly sputtered. "Like Hell."

Ikkaku turns his head toward the bathroom door, "Damn, I feel sorry for her, since Kurosaki's with Rukia. Those feelings, they gotta be a burden for her. And top it off, this news about her friend."

"It's not our problem," Renji retorted. "We gotta take care of her friend. In the end, I'm sure she'll understand."

Orihime finally emerges from the bathroom looking like a million dollar diamond. Ikkaku sees Renji's eyes lift and look toward the young woman, only to dart back to the cup on the table. She was indeed a sight, a very dangerous one. A beauty that divine could only cause trouble; at least in Ikkaku's imagination.

"I made some tea," Renji turns his gaze toward the cup between Ikkaku and himself. "It's probably a little cold."

"Sorry for taking so long," Orihime replied, giving a giddy laugh of embarrassment.

"Inoue," Renji said, feeling that he should be discrete in front of Ikkaku, who shown curiosity toward his relationship with Orihime. "We need to talk."

Orihime suddenly paled,"About what?"

"Your friend," Renji said, coolly. "Arisawa Tatsuki."

"What about her?" Orihime said, falling down to her knees by the table.

"Remember when I told'ya about my job?" Renji started, trying to help her see what must be done.

"Yes," Orihime murmured, lowing her gaze toward the now ice-cold tea.

"She's leakin' all sorts of reiatsu, crazy reiatsu." Renji looks toward Orihime, "If we don't stop it, a hollow will come lookin' for her."

Orihime whispers, "You said it's not permanent, right?"

"That's right," Renji said, unsure of what he could say to put her mind at ease. "I want Ikkaku to do it cus' she knows my face."

"Will she remember it?" Orihime asked.

"We use Chikan, but some people remember," Renji replied. "I don't wanna take a chance."

Orihime looks toward Ikkaku and back to Renji. "Do what you have to. If it will protect Tatsuki-chan, I'm okay."

"Where is she right now?" asked Ikkaku.

"Probably at her weekend track practice," Orihime replied. "She had some sort of endurance test today, so she's at the University track."

Renji gave a nod, telling the bald man to start the hunt. Ikkaku stood, "Is it ok if I leave my gigai here?"

Orihime looks around, wondering if it would be all right. Two other people have the key to the place: Tatsuki and the apartment-complex manager. "Hide your body in the closet," Orihime pointed toward the door, "Just in case."

Renji and Orihime watched as Ikkaku went into the closet and shut the door. He came back through the closed closet door and stood there, waiting for the next order.

"We're leaving," Renji announced. "See you back at Urahara's when the job's done."

Ikkaku turned toward the door, facing his back toward them. "See ya later."

The bald shinigami walked off, passing through the apartment door, leaving Orihime and Renji inside; a possible mistake. Ikkaku turns back to the door, intently listening.

Renji spoke up, knowing Ikkaku was still outside. "Let's go to Urahara's."

Satisfied, Ikkaku quickly went on his way. If he had been in Renji's shoes, he wasn't sure if he could have that type of will power. If it were him, he'd probably give into temptation the first moment they were alone; if he were attracted to her. She was just too feminine for his taste. His type of woman, the type that likes to play rough, the type of woman who could kick his ass. Let's face it, there are not many of those out there. As for Renji, Ikkaku could only assume the type of woman he found attractive, and Inoue looked more like that cookie-cutter cutout more than Rukia ever did.

* * *

At Nine in the morning, Heisuke stood before his human boss, Mr. Iwamoto, who currently read off a list of rules on procedure. The man lifted his eyes away from the paper and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"If you're going to work for us, you will need a haircut!"

Heisuke lifts his gaze, "And why is that?"

"Uh, safety procedure," Iwamoto gulped, feeling like a sudden twist of cold air passed over his spine, followed by a mile-wide yellow streak. Quickly, he changed his statement, "I guess we can make an exception."

Since his hair was no longer in danger, Heisuke slightly calmed down. The door came ajar, causing the on-edge Shinigami to look and see whom stood at his back.

"Tamahashi-san is waiting," The secretary announced.

Mr Iwamoto stood away from his desk, his knees still clacking together. "Tamahashi-san is the person who oversees personnel and training. Once you pass the two-week training period, we will be able to give you a partner."

Heisuke bows toward his new boss, lowering his gaze. "Thank you, Iwamoto-san."

Iwamoto felt a sense of relief by Heisuke's sudden change of attitude. He usually got that type of reaction with women and they could be just as scary at times. Pretty boys and their hair. The one before him looked like he were going to tear him into shreds. 'Maybe he's one of those types?' Iwamoto thought, not that there is anything wrong with being gay. Kinda reminded him of his wife for a split second, but only for a second.

"I will have to be more gentle with that man from now on."

Heisuke and the Trainer got into the van and head out to the south-western section of town. An over-sized S.U.V. totaled a utility pole just a week ago, since Tamahashi had been asked to check out the progress, this would make a perfect opportunity to show his new trainee the ropes.

The South-western part of town happen to be where most of the odd-shops reside. It also happen to be where a greater part of the hollow activity seemed to occur; here and the park. Heisuke's guess, hollows flock to the psychics, the real ones that practice their craft. It really is easy to tell a fake from a real psychic, their spirit ribbons are tinted pink. Pink because they are not quite human and they are not a Shinigami. That power is sensed upon, creating visions or going as far as seeing and speaking to the dead. When they eventually die, most of them are able to step through the door and call out their true potential. Unfortunately, some of those pink ribbon possessors haphazardly pull out that power, placing the human in the line of fire.

Heisuke looks out the van window, watching many spirit ribbons flutter by. There were several pinks, a few reds, and thousands of white. Given an estimate, there must have been at least a thousand pink ribbons; people with the potential to turn into shinigami.

Tamahashi parked the van below the pole and brought Heisuke out to examine the bucket rig. After showing him a single time, Tamahashi got into the bucket and demanded that Heisuke use the rig to raise him into the air near the transformer.

Heisuke stood near the bottom of the pole, waiting for his next set of instructions when a woman from a nearby tarot shop exit the store. She stood there and stared. He watched as her hand wave through the air seemingly to catch something. It was his spirit ribbon; Heisuke thickly swallowed. She walk toward him, holding the ripped off piece in her hand, mumbling things he could not hear until she drew into his range.

"You... You're one of them."

Her eyes were blank, coated over with a lacquer of cloudy white. The woman had no vision but could clearly see through her ability. Heisuke thought human's like this woman were the worst. He felt disgust by every one of them. Freaks of nature who needed to be squashed under foot.

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about." Heisuke blew her off, bluffing her extra-sensory visions.

He looks up the pole and then returns to the strange woman.

"You, this is red," She held it out again, waving the piece in front of his face. "But, there's something else; black, its black too!"

She became enraged by the piece of spirit ribbon clench tightly in her fist. Heisuke felt his brow furrow, he hated it when people could see, especially when it was something the Shinigami could not see. Out of frustration, Heisuke swat the old crazy woman's hand away, knocking the piece of ribbon from her bony grasp. It dusted away.

"Why was I here?" She looks up at Heisuke, waiting for an answer.

It was as if the woman suddenly forgot who she was and why she even cross the road to begin with. She turned and walked back toward the tarot shop, through the front door. It slid shut with the faint sound of the store bell jangling after.

Heisuke looks up the pole at Tamahashi. "What's next?"

Tamahashi threw a rope ladder off the side. "Climb up and lets get to work."

Heisuke grabbed a pair padded electrician's gloves from the front seat and ascended the rope ladder.

* * *

Orihime and Renji stood in front of Urahara's shop. Inoue looked at the sign above the front door and began to nervously fidget. When Orihime tried to turn and run, Renji latched on to her, hand forcing her to move forward.

"You act like he's gonna pull your teeth."

"He just might," Orihime grimaced.

"He's not gonna do that," Renji said, shaking his head. "He gets a steady supply from Kurotsuchi-taichou."

Orihime covered her mouth and laughed, "That's a really bad joke."

"At least you're laughin' about it," Renji said, feeling all too pleased by his wise-crack, "So, it couldn't have been that bad."

They walk up to the front door and knocked; Tessai looked up from the paper. "Oh my, it's Inoue-chan!"

He approach the door; Renji and Orihime slid inside. "Urahara-san is down in the basement. He could use Inoue-chan's ability at the moment."

Renji grips Orihime's hand, forcing her to follow. She didn't try to pull away or fight, Orihime simply followed along. He looked over his shoulder at her, glaring with an apologetic frown. It was enough for her to know he had not planned for this.

"Sorry, I wasn't expectin' this," He verbally consoled.

"It's okay," Orihime replied.

Renji ditched the gigai near the hatchway leading to the basement training ground. From there, he lifts Orihime up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for the initial shock of a long-distance leap of faith. Concealing her face against Renji's Kimono, she shut her eyes, sensing his body fall through the aperture. It was a hasty decline as he eases across the air with shunpo steps. The last twenty feet, he dove down, arriving on the dirt floor with a solitary jump.

Urahara whirls away from Hanatarou to view the care package so gently encompassed by Renji body.

"That's Orihime," Urahara gawks, pointing toward her.

Renji inspects the current problem, allowing the Orihime to walk on her own two feet.

"What happened?"

Yumichika sat atop of a boulder, "We were attacked by four hollow at the park. One of them sliced into his chest before I could save him. Tch... Damn weakling."

Yumichika lay back to stare up at the fake blue sky.

Without having to be asked, Orihime materialized her powers. It been a full year since the last time she used her ability; she was stunned when they heard to her telepathic plea. After all, she deserted them, refused to utilize them for all this time.

Lily floated around her head once and landed on her shoulder. "You're worried, we all felt it."

"Stupid woman! You let us get rusty!" Tsubaki angrily chimed.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki," Orihime mentally replied to her Shun-Shun Rikka, "I'm sorry, everyone."

"You were hurt," Lily whispered back. "We understand, so next time, just tell us how you feel and don't hide!"

Orihime bowed her head, feeling shame at what she had done to her Rikka. A sudden energy grew inside the oval barrier and encompassed Hanataro, healing his wound at a swifter pace. His eyes flutter open; when he tried to sit up, he clacked his noggin and fell back against the ground.

She quickly release the healing barrier, allowing Urahara to examine Orihime's work. He admirably gazed over at her.

"You're as amazing as ever."

She blushed, "It was nothing, really!"

Renji turns around to Kisuke, "Why did you bring him down here?"

Urahara fidgeted and points at Hanataro. "He was screaming from the pain, he would have scared off my customers."

"What customers?" Renji grimaced, "You never have any."

"You never know," Urahara defended, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "Besides, he's fixed now thanks to Orihime-chan. Still, I would like to know; what was that sudden burst of energy?"

Orihime's blush deepened. "I apologized to them. . . I hadn't used my powers since that time."

Urahara eagerly reaches out and snatches Orihime's hands into his. He held them out, holding her arms away from her body, admiring her beautiful figure.

"Still as lovely as ever!"

Renji stood behind Orihime, giving the ex-captain a very evil glare. Urahara quickly bows his head, hoping that Renji is in a forgiving mood. "You must excuse me, Orihime-chan! It's just been so long since I last saw you."

After Kisuke releases her hands, she folded them in front of her body. "It's fine! You've done a lot for me, I almost think of you like a father."

It was as if Urahara been struck in the head by a ton of bricks. She thought of him like some old man she could look up to, a father figure. At least she didn't say he was like a grand-father. Father was bad enough. Why couldn't she say elder brother or someone of equal age!

Hanataro stood up, "What do you want us to do next, Abarai-taichou?"

Renji gave a sigh of defeat, "Go home and rest."

Yumichika yawned, "I rather go back out."

"Go back to the park," Renji replied. "Make sure you got them all."

Orihime latched on to Renji's sleeve, "Is that ok, it's dangerous there."

"That guy is strong enough to lead," Renji replied, hoping to set Orihime's mind at ease. "If you want, stay with Urahara for a while and I'll go with him."

Orihime chewed at her lower lip, feeling a bit weird about staying with Urahara. "Please Renji-san! Go with him."

He places a hand on top of her shoulder, "I'll be back for ya in a few hours."

Orihime turns her gaze up. "Be careful! Both of you!"

Yumichika and Renji left, heading off toward the park in the Central part of the town, near Orihime's new apartment. "Well, what should I do with you?" Urahara teased, "How about nice conversation and tea?"

Orihime quickly agreed.

Urahara turns toward the tall ladder leading up to the surface. "It's been awhile since I've carried a woman to the top of this thing."

"I can climb the ladder," Orihime bravely offered.

"I can't allow that," Urahara replied. He scoops her into his embrace, "I may not be Abarai-kun! Personally, I thinking I'm better looking!"

Orihime tried not to laugh at Urahara's antics, she could tell he was just playing.

He gazed down at her, winking, "I can get us both out of here."

Urahara bound into the air with a feat of super speed. Orihime managed a half of a blink and a slight yelp before reaching the top. A sudden shrill coursed Orihime's veins, Renji had left his gigai behind near the opening in the floor.

"Tessai, can you do something about Abarai's gigai?" Urahara said, only to release Orihime afterward, allowing her to walk on her own. Using the cane in his hand, Urahara closed the trap door.

"I'm on it," Tessai gathered the body under one arm and carried into the storage closet. While there, he shouts back from the far end of the room, "How about some tea?"

"Sounds good," Urahara replied.

Some time later, along with several cups of tea. Urahara and Orihime sat at the stubby table, one just as squatty as her own, talking about their current affairs. He seem to tip-toe around certain subjects, ones that weren't exactly about the best of times.

"I hear you and Renji have a bar," Orihime gleefully stated. "It just seems sort of funny."

"Yeah, it does," Urahara replied with a euphonious tone. He drank some tea and sighed. "I don't go there, I just manage the books. Tessai takes care of the inventory while Renji-san occasionally tends the bar."

Orihime laughed, "Let me guess, Renji-san kept getting fired for his temper and he begged you for a job."

Urahara points skyward, "Are you psychic too!"

The two began to laugh while Renji probably wildly sneezed at the park.

She casually wrapped her hand around the ribbed tumbler, noticing that Urahara seemed to ignore certain subjects. She wanted to know if he still kept ties with Ichigo, just in case. She knew the chances of seeing him increased the longer she stayed.

Blurting out, she asks, "When is the last time you saw them?"

Urahara blinked, surprised that she brought the subject he tried to side-step to the surface. He was only trying to spare her feelings, spare what little she had left.

"Let me see, I saw Ichigo just the other day." Urahara bows his head, lowering his gaze. "It seems he and the old ball and chain got into another argument. He needs a place to sleep, he comes here."

Orihime tried not to laugh, but the way Urahara referred to Rukia as an old ball was just too funny.

"If you ask me, it's not going to work out for those two," Urahara simply put, believing his word to be fact. "I'm glad your spirits seemed to be better."

Orihime shook her head, "Not really. Its like everyone moved so far apart that we're no longer connected. . . I hate change!"

Urahara took a deep breath and released it. "There has to be change or else you can't move forward. Even with change, your heart is one with his. That bond can't ever be severed."

The bell at the shop door jangled, "Hey! Sandal-hat! Where are you?"

Tessai tried his best to hush Ichigo, "Be quiet! Urahara-san has a visitor!"

Ichigo scrunched his brow, "Who?"

He peered through the doorway leading into the adjacent room.

"In... oue," Ichigo whispered, giving her a wide-eyed gaze.

When their eyes met it felt like the world stopped turning, as if his heart sat frozen in his chest. Ever since that night it felt like that, every time he laid eyes on her and she refused to respond. His chest burnt with the frostbite of loneliness.

Urahara felt like slapping his forehead, "Speak of the devil and it will show up."

Renji stepped through the front door, returning to reclaim both Orihime and his gigai from Urahara's possession. The bite of his bitter anger rose to become his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Renji eagerly snapped.

Ichigo frowned and quickly reached , pulling Renji forward by the collar of his uniform. "Like I have to explain anything to you!"

Renji tightened his fist and let loose, hitting Ichigo with a left hook. The orange-hair substitute stumbled back a few steps and wiped away the blood from his lip. Renji grinned, feeling the readiness to battle boil in his blood and the satisfaction that he split some of Ichigo's.

"Sorry, seems I messed your face up."

Urahara rubbed his temples. "Why can't you two take it outside and stop wrecking my shop!"

Orihime stood up, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Stop it!"

It was too late, the two continue the fight, rolling out the door into the parking lot. Angered by their childish behavior, Orihime raced for the door, slipping into her shoes; she left without a word. Renji watched as she ran by, losing his concentration and losing sight of the battle. He took a powerful punch to the jaw forcing Renji drop back a few steps and casually rubbing his face.

He spit some blood to the ground. "Dammit! we'll finish this later!"

Renji took off after Orihime and all Ichigo could do is watch. His breathing steadied; Ichigo wiped the blood away from his swollen lip. He couldn't believe it, Renji followed Orihime instead of finishing the fight. He turned a questionable gaze to Urahara, wondering what was up between the two.

"He's not, is he?" Ichigo questioned, "going after Inoue?"

Urahara cast a frown and shook his finger at Ichigo for being so nosy, "You gave up on her."

Ichigo frowned, his brow began to furrow again. Growling his discontent, Ichigo mentally cursed his actions. Urahara verbally stated what Ichigo thought.

"You chose Rukia! You made her want to become human," He reprimanded. "Would it be fair?"

"She chose to be a human," Ichigo shouted back.

"Now you're living with the repercussions of bad decision-making." Urahara held the door open, "Are you coming inside or are you going to follow her too?"

_Ichigo thought, 'When she smiles, she really is like the sun. When she cries, she brings the rain. She cries now and its my fault.'_

Ichigo kicked a stone from his path.

He took a step toward the door and went inside thinking about all the bad blood he brought between his allies, some of them no longer allies because of all the choices he made.

Urahara looked over at Ichigo, "She really was the center of your universe and you let her get pushed aside by a pretty, sparkling misguided star."

Ichigo placed a hand behind his head, rubbing softly at his neck. "What's going on between those two?"

Urahara shrugged, "I never asked. You should ask her yourself."

Ichigo gave a fake smile, "She ignores me."

"Not like I can blame her," Urahara stated. "Believe me when I say, anything except murder can be forgiven."

Ichigo rubbed his jaw, "That's if Renji doesn't kill me first!"

Urahara shook his head, "I'm not here to judge, just to listen and offer advice."

Renji finally caught up to Orihime, he latch on to her arms and forced her to turn and face him. "You are such a bad liar, you know that?"

"I knew coming here was a bad idea!" Orihime pouted, tears straining at the corners of her eyes.

"You gonna keep crying over that guy?" Renji asked.

Orihime choked back a few tears. "Why are you fighting him over her?"

Renji's glare wilted, his shoulders slump forward. "It wasn't about her this time. He upset you, I saw the way you were lookin' at him and it pissed me off."

"He just scared me, that's all," Orihime defended. She cast her gaze down at the hands clutching her arms. Renji eyes locked on to his hands; he quickly releases her.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Orihime sighed. "I'm glad we're friends."

Renji bowed his head, anxiously peering out the corners of his eyes, away from her view, "Yeah, Friends! . . . Don't forget you can rely on me and ask for help!. . . If you ever need me, I'll be there!"

Orihime folded her hands in front of her hips, "I promise! If I ever need help I'll come to you first!"

Renji laid a hand on her shoulder, returning his gaze to meet with hers, "Want me to walk you home?"

Orihime shook her head, "It's still light out. I can handle it."

Renji pointed over his shoulder, "I probably should go back and get my gigai. I'll see you around."

Orihime gave a meek grin, "Later!"

They slowly part ways again, unknowing when they might see each other next. Orihime peeked over her shoulder, watching as he walked away, watching his back until Renji turn the corner.

While he walked, Renji refused to look at her. Looking back is like goodbye; he knew he'd see her again soon enough.

Orihime came back to an empty apartment again, this time things were a little untidy from the morning. Having people around, having things to do, they both go hand in hand.

She tidied the table up, placing the tea cups in the sink. The bathroom was a wreck like a tornado ripped through. After picking up the towels and placing them in the hamper, Orihime picked up the hair dryer, deciding to return it to the box she took it from.

The closet door slid open, all the while she couldn't help but to think she forgot about something important. Suddenly, a body rolled out of the closet, falling before her feet with a terrifying thud.

Orihime gasped and released a blood-curdling scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Slapping both hands over her mouth, she remembered the body in the closet. "Madarame-san!" And then, from where she stood, chuckled against her palm.

* * *

Ikkaku stood watch over Tatsuki, occasionally sneezing as the dark-hair girl slip under the veil of tree limbs. Tatsuki stopped dead in her tracks; that time she was positive she heard something, but what was it?

She peers up into the trees. "Damn! I know one of you Shinigami guys are following me. Come out so I can see ya!"

Ikkaku came down behind her, hoping for a sneak attack. Tatsuki quickly reaches back, bracing Ikkaku by the arm, locking him into place. After following through, the man lifts off the ground, she tossed him before her feet.

She had him good! His arm became completely incapacitated, his wrist twisted back at a rather painful angle. All Ikkaku could do is stare up into a pair of sparkling chocolate-brown eyes.

"What a woman," He gaped.

"Excuse me?" Tatsuki grimaced.

"Could you release my arm?" Ikkaku politely asked. "I'd rather not get too rough with a woman."

Tatsuki smirked and pulled his hand back further, making a rather disgusting pop in Ikkaku's wrist. "If I put any more pressure, your wrist will break."

Ikkaku spat out in pain, "I get your point!"

"What do you want with me?" Tatsuki asked.

"You're leaking large amounts of reiatsu, I have to seal your power'" Ikkaku explained.

"You plan to brainwash me too, right?" Tatsuki growled. "Rukia did that to me once and it didn't work."

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Ikkaku laughed, "No wonder you remember."

His wrist made another pop, "Would you let go!"

"Only if you promise not to brainwash me," Tatsuki demanded.

"I don't have a choice," Ikkaku roughly sighed, "I'll have to agree if I wanna keep my hand."

As Tatsuki removed the grip on the Shinigami's arm, the roles between them became reverse. He grabs her by the arms, pulls her to the ground, getting the better of her. Sitting down over her hips and holding her hands above her head, he looks down at her, grinning as if he won.

"Well now, looks like I got the upper hand."

"Tch," Tatsuki grimaced. "Damn Baldy!"

"What did you just call me!" Ikkaku said, gritting his teeth together.

Tatsuki lifted her head off the ground, grinning. She made sure to say each word by each syllable. "Damn. . . BALD...Y!"

He quickly laughed it off, "Just pisses you off cus I beat'cha!"

Tatsuki angrily snarled beneath him, rocking her body exasperatedly against his. "Get off from me, you're heavy!"

"Say... Please," Ikkaku grinned again.

"Dammit!" Tatsuki glowered again. "Why would I beg you! I can stay just like this! You need both hands just to restrain me!"

Ikkaku lifted one of his hands away from hers, showing that he didn't need to use any more force than the one hand to hold her still. Searching a pocket, he pulled out some strange seal made from what looked like clay. Just before he could finish the job, the hollow alert system sounds off.

"What the hell is that!" Tatsuki grimaced; the noise began to hurt her ears.

"Hollow alarm and the damn thing is nearby," Ikkaku lifted his head to look around.

"Gwarrrrrahhhhhhh.."

The hollow roared, sounding off like a fire alarm. It was close by, most likely looking for the girl trapped under his body. Tatsuki shifted her eyes side to side, looking for visual contact.

"That's one of those monsters!"

Ikkaku grimaced, "Shit. See, you called that damn thing! This is your fault!"

"I didn't call that thing!" Tatsuki defended.

"Your reiatsu did!" Ikkaku yelled back.

Tatsuki turned her head, her eyes grew wide like death itself had come for her. "It's coming!"

Ikkaku got off Tatsuki, "Don't you dare run! I know where you live!"

She put her back against a nearby tree and waited. Ikkaku drew out Hozukimaru. The hollow seemed like any other power-hungry fiend. It voraciously charged after Tatsuki, wanting to devour the sweetness she so passively excretes. It continued the charge like some rabid dog and that is exactly how it died too, like a wild dog with no senses, no understanding that to fight means to die.

Tatsuki watches as Ikkaku sliced through the monster with a single swipe of his weapon. At that moment, she knew that the monster was out to get her; it never paid an ounce of attention to the Shinigami. All it wanted was her, easy pickings.

Ikkaku walked back toward Tatsuki, "Do you plan to fight me?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Will it hurt?"

"It's hard to believe a woman like you is afraid of pain," Ikkaku replied, taking the seal in his hand again. "It doesn't hurt."

Before she could say another word or resist, he press the seal against her chest, under the left collar-bone. A light entered her body, it was warm like being struck by daylight. It felt like something inside suddenly unattached, a string breaking on a harp. Tatsuki watched as the shinigami faded, "What's your name?"

"Ikkaku Madarame."

She couldn't no longer hear him, his voice died before she could hear his name. As her eyes search for the shinigami, the pressure lifted from her chest. Tatsuki could no longer see the spirits of the dead and the Shinigami had faded away into the sunset.

Tatsuki laid a hand over her heart. "So this is what it's like to be normal."

Picking up her duffel-bag and decided to walk back to the apartment. "Where ever you are Shinigami! Thank you for not taking my memories."

Ikkaku soulfully grinned, "You're one hell of a woman, just too bad you're not one of us."

He bounded back for Orihime's apartment; he needed to reclaim the meat suit he left inside the closet and report back to Renji. It was strange, that hollow was really strange. The thing attacked like it were on drugs or as if the reiatsu coming from Tatsuki were catnip. The beast was completely out of control, enraged by the reiatsu.

Ikkaku entered Orihime's apartment without knocking. He figured he would gather his gigai and get out before her friend shows up.

"Inoue-chan?" Ikkaku called out, wanting to make sure she wasn't home.

No answer; she slept quietly on the futon in the far corner of the room. It seemed the girl had a hard day. Ikkaku let himself out through the unlocked front door, quickly escaping without being noticed by Orihime and the neighbors.

* * *

The moon rose high over Karakura with a halo around the giant spot light in the sky. Silver lay upon a blanket of stars and midnight blue. They say its the type of moon that causes strange things to happen, the type of light that changes the seas and changes peoples aura.

The old woman from the tarot shop sat peacefully in her old rocking chair, gently stroking her beloved tabby cat, stroking it's soft ears. Even being blind, she had her TV on, listening to the news and planned to listen to one of her favorite comedy shows after. A shadow crept from behind, stalking slowly toward her, but she weren't really surprised by the demon's appearance.

Taro, her cat jumped from her lap. She blinked her lids over her milky-white eyes. "You, I know you... Red-ribbons..."

She refused to leave her seat or fight for her life. It was as if she knew any movement was futile. Her cat hissed, warning the old lady to move from her seat and hide. Before she could blink again, the sword hand of her attacker came down, the blade piercing through her back and into her heart. Blood flowed from her body, curling around the railings of the rocking chair legs, curdling on the floor.

He murmured a quick incantation and a strange pink glow flowed into the weapon, drawing reiatsu and devouring her soul. After the killer finished, the only thing left sat a dried corpse; a husk of rock-hard corrugated flesh and fossilized bones.

The shadowy figure slipped by. Passing along the moonlit wall, passing through the door, escaping into the dead of night. Leaving behind a quiet room. The cat came out from hiding, gently stride toward its master. It mewed and rubbed the side of its face against her leg. The cat cried.


	4. Chapter 4: Death

**Chapter 4: Death**

_When Renji entered Urahara's shop he immediately picked up on Ichigo's riatsu. Looking around the tiny room he noticed that the trapdoor to the basement was lifted. They were below, training. He could feel a muffled rumble below his feet, Renji knew they were training. Probably talking about the current state of Karakura town. Just because Ichigo had wronged him, Renji knew that didn't change Ichigo's relationship with Urahara. They were still good friends, mentor and student._

_'Damn Urahara... you better not be leakin' info to that brat,' Renji hastily thought._

_His body wasn't where he left it, meaning Tessai probably put it back in storage. Renji went to the back room and quickly located the gigai. He really did not want to fight Ichigo and have word reach Orihime that he misbehaved again. On any given day, he'd gladly fight that brat, but the thought of hurting Orihime quickly brought him to his senses._

Renji laid on his futon that night, thinking about the way Orihime looked at Kurosaki. He just could not see what women saw in that punk. Ichigo- he couldn't even make up his mind on which one he even wanted. Having confusion in the heart makes for a confused mind; that's what Byakuya would probably say. Why was he thinking about this? He had a clear mind the moment he saw Rukia in Captain Kuchiki's garden. It's so easy when the truth stares you in the face. Yet, Rukia's not a bad person; he knew that. But, she made him so angry and that made her bad in his mind.

He shifted his arms under his head.

'No, Rukia's not a bad person.'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

She just made a bad choice. Obviously things had not turned into the perfect romantic dream for her. Everything would have turned out better if Rukia never found Orihime's note. If Inoue had just delivered it, maybe things would have ended the way it should have ended. He couldn't pin the blame on the shy, sweet girl. It is just as much his own fault for being cowardly, fearing Rukia's rejection.

Renji knew her better than anyone and that includes Ichigo; she hates change, and the best way to avoid change is to cling to the moment. She wasn't so different from Orihime.

"Knowin' her, she's probably feelin' guilty," said Renji, softly.

When he heard the story from Matsumoto a week after the incident (even though Rangiku promised not to tell a soul), he knew what was going through Rukia's mind even now.

* * *

_That night, almost a year ago. . ._

_"What's that in your hand, Matsumoto?" Rukia asked, pointing at the piece of paper._

_It had Orihime's handwriting on the back. Grinning, Matsumoto fanned the note in front of Rukia's face. "I think Orihime's going to confess to Ichigo."_

_Rukia's eyes shot wide, turning to blank slates. "What's wrong with you?" Matsumoto chimed._

_"Don't give him that note, please," pleaded Rukia._

_"Why not?" Matsumoto frowned. "They obviously care for each other."_

_"Don't tell anyone," Rukia looked sadly toward the ground. She reached out and grabbed the front of Matsumoto's uniform. "I didn't mean it to happen . . ."_

_"I promise not to tell," Rangiku whispered back. "What's been bothering you?"_

_"I'm such a disgusting creature," Rukia pouted, her heart convulsing in her chest, "I just can't help it, I love Ichigo."_

_Matsumoto gawked at Rukia, "I'm still giving him the note, it's his choice too."_

_Rukia released Rangiku. "I've known for ages how she felt about him and I stepped aside. . . But, he's never once made a move on either of us."_

_Rangiku waved the note in front of Rukia's face. "Kurosaki is completely hopeless. That's why Orihime's making the first move."_

_She felt her eyes begin to burn. She hadn't let herself cry over anyone in ages. "A first move." _

_"Come on, is it actually worth ruining your friendship with Orihime? Is it worth hurting people?" Rangiku wrapped her arms around the confused woman. "Think about it first."_

Rukia spent many nights alone. They been together a year but he never offered to touch her more than a kiss. Why did he chose her if he won't even touch her? She closed her eyes and stared at the images reeling behind her eyelids. The images that haunt her every night. Matsumoto's questions, Renji's glare, Orihime's tears. The words she said to Ichigo in order to secure the first place position in his heart.

_"Since I'm no longer needed, I'll stay in the Seireitei," Rukia said, swallowing back her tears. "I love you and I just can't take any more pain."_

It was the rain of tears that got to him. When he embraced Rukia, as she kissed him, Ichigo clung to Orihime's note. He showed little motivation at first, she wondered if it been the right thing to do. When he some-what reciprocated her feelings, her heart felt like it could sprout wings; her heart so eager to accept. She didn't care if the world at large hated her for it, she loves him more than Orihime because she confessed first.

A few nights ago, while unpacking the last few boxes, Orihime's note fell out on the ground. Rukia wondered what it meant, why did Ichigo save that scrap of paper. That's what the latest fight had been over. Seeing how he preserved that note, Rukia knew she fell in love with a man who has a confused heart. A man who chose to be with her because she kissed him; he probably thought he was saving her honor or such nonsense. Why else would he save Orihime's note? Deep down, he was in love with her and Rukia could feel it, it burned her soul.

* * *

"Oi!" Ikkaku shouted from the door, "Open up, Abarai! We really need to talk!"

Renji silently got up from his futon to open the door. Ikkaku stood there, looking rather excitable, like he had an epitome about the eternal struggle of battle and come to share the outcome.

Renji yawned and lifted his arm away from his eyes, "What is it?"

Ikkaku came inside, dropping his gigai off on to the floor. He pulled Renji out of his and forced his commanding officer outside.

"Just follow me," Insisted Ikkaku, dragging a stumbling Renji close behind.

Renji pulled from his friends grasp and followed, wondering what had his fundoshi in a twist. Ikkaku used shunpo-steps to the top of a nearby building, waiting only a split second for Renji to catch up. He pointed toward the south part of town.

"I should have reported sooner," Ikkaku said, "but the hollow activity has spiked in the South."

"What do you mean?" asked Renji.

"I managed to close off that woman's power, but before I could, I had to kill this really stupid hollow." Ikkaku gave a sort of shrug, "It acted like there was bait in the air and the scent drove it crazy."

"From what I can tell, nobody's used bait," replied Renji.

"I know," Ikkaku answered. "They seem to be drawn to the people with the pink spirit ribbons."

"Those with hidden shinigami powers," Renji openly thought, "We already knew that."

"I think there is more to it than just that," Ikkaku said, "Don't you feel that?"

Renji felt out the air around his body, "The reiatsu in the air is rising, like lightning or fire."

A sudden surge of spiritual pressure formed and pressed down on them; it could be felt from miles around. Renji steadied his footing on the rooftop while Ikkaku bent to one knee, waiting for the rush of energy to pass. It tingled across flesh and burned at the same time, like suffering from a million jellyfish stings.

"What was that?" Ikkaku asked. "A forbidden Hado?"

"Zanpakuto," replied Renji.

"I could have sworn I felt an energy like that earlier," Ikkaku replied.

The energy continue across the ridge, leading from the epicenter, until it ended near Kisuke Urahara's shop; the far end of the town. Ichigo sat up from the futon, looking out the nearby window. The glass shook under the pressure, rattling like two glass bottles tapping against each other.

Urahara came rushing into the tiny room, his eyes searching the darkness, "We can't see much from in here."

"What was that?" asked Ichigo.

"A Zanpakuto's release," Urahara replied, "At least that's what it felt like."

The children woke up, flooding into the room;Tessai came a close third. They all looked at Kisuke, waiting for an answer. He shook his head, not knowing for once in his life what to say. Ururu clung to Tessai's hand while Jinta stood with his arms folded in front of his chest, mustering up his bravest scowl.

"What the hell was that? An Earthquake?"

Tessai used his free hand to smack the kid on top of the head, "Let Urahara-san explain."

"I don't know what's going on," Urahara said. "All I know is it felt like power emitted from a zanpakuto."

Ichigo took out the substitute shinigami badge and popped out of his body. He gave a little stretch, "One way to find out."

Kisuke yawned, "I guess I should stretch my legs too."

Tessai bowed his head. "That energy was unnatural, please be careful."

Jinta elbowed Tessai, only hurting his own arm in return. Ururu gave a slight chuckle, covering her mouth as Jinta rubbed his elbow.

"Please calm down," Ururu meekly said. "Sensei won't get hurt."

Urahara placed his hand on Ururu's head, giving her hair a little tousle. "That's my girl, at least she has faith in her Sensei! Watch over the place with Tessai and Jinta."

Orihime had felt the energy rush by the apartments too; it was strong enough to rattle the windows and shake the furniture like a tiny tremor. She knew it was not an earthquake, but some sort of dark reiatsu unlike that possessed by shinigami, hollows, or humans. Her insides trembled because the thought that crossed her mind was insane. A God?

She quickly put on clothes and ran down the five flights of stairs. Running on adrenaline, she wasn't even sure where she was going, the energy came from the south, she was certain about it. Orihime blindly followed the strange scent; an electrical smell followed by a strange smell of copper. At least that's what it smelled like; kind of like burning copper wires with a soldering gun.

Renji and Ikkaku travel over head, jumping the roof tops. Ikkaku could see Ichigo and Urahara racing along an alleyway into a parking lot. The Bald Shinigami yanked Renji to a stop and points toward the duo below. They quickly shunpo, stopping the two in their tracks.

"What are you two doing out here?" Renji asked. "This is our business."

"Curiosity," Urahara shrugged.

"I don't care about you." Renji pointed toward Ichigo, "He's gotta butt-out."

"This is my town," Ichigo said, madly grinding his words through tight-clenched teeth. "I have every right to be here."

The sound of footsteps grew, louder and louder as each step hit the pavement. Before feeling the energy, everyone quickly drew their weapons. Orihime came out of the alleyway and into the parking lot. Everyone stared at her, wondering what she was doing there. A battlefield just wasn't a place for a girl like her to be; she never had a taste for battle before, so why now.

Orihime pressed forward, ignoring all the shinigami gathering in the warehouse parking lot. She took a whiff of air, still content on finding out where that strange odor originated from. Renji blinked as she moves by him, she continued to sniff at the air.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked, being the first to confront her.

Orihime softly spoke, "Don't you smell that?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed and he took to smelling the air, but he didn't pick up on a thing. "What do you smell, Inoue?"

Renji laid a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "What's it smell like?"

She sniffed the air again, "Like copper and lightning." She lifted her gaze toward the four men, "You can't smell that awful scent?"

Urahara sniffed the air and he thought maybe he picked up on it just a bit, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Many scientists say women have a better sense of smell than men, maybe we should follow her."

Ikkaku gave a nod toward Renji, "I think I smell something faint, like burnt blood."

Kisuke glanced around, "There is no reiatsu left from the assailant, which way do we go, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime shook her head, "I don't know, the scent is strongest here. It's like it traveled on the wind."

They lost the trail but Renji remained determine to find out what caused such a disturbance. He looked at the large utility pole near the corner of the warehouse. There were several residences across the street, along with a few shops. It had to be coming from one of these places. Strange enough, the street lights were on, but several homes on the corner were without electricity. People with flashlights moved about two of those homes, he doubted they were burglars.

"I think we should split up," Renji replied, "Check out the houses and make sure nobody's hurt."

"I agree," Kisuke replied. "Ichigo, Ikkaku and I can check out this side of the street."

Renji nodded toward Urahara, "I'll take Orihime with me. You have a phone?"

Kisuke removed it from his pocket and waved it at Renji, "Never leave home without it."

The team of three-headed toward the warehouse while Renji and Orihime walked across the deserted street. Orihime gazed up, noticing the light on the utility pole violently flicker and zap like there had been a power surge. She stepped up on to the curb and headed for the first house.

"Do you smell anything?" Renji asked.

She nodded, "It's as strong as it was in the parking lot."

While Renji peeked inside a nearby one-story office building, Orihime continued to scan her surroundings. She casually moved down the side-walk, looking through windows. Like the light on the utility pole, the shop down the street suffered a similar power surge. The neon sign of the tarot shop flickered like a violet flame that refused to be extinguished. The front screen door of the adjoining house was open, moving back and forth, squeaking like a field mouse. It was creepy, a haunted house from a horror film sort of fear. It looked like the place was breathing, taking in small inhale-exhale with each turn of the door. At least in her imagination the house looked like it was taking a breath of air. Goose flesh crawled under her clothing.

Orihime walked toward the door, reaching out, she stopped it with her hand. Swallowing hard to push back the fear that threatened to stop her investigation, Orihime stepped up on to the stoop and touched the door-handle, it was open too. She gulped and pressed forward into the dark house. She imagined all the horror movies she'd ever seen. Ju-on and the creepy ghost lady, her gargled voice, and cold hands reaching out for her throat.

Dim moonlight filtered in through the shades in the kitchen, casting her shadow on the wall. Walking into the next room, she noticed that her shadow suddenly flickered and faded away. Stepping down on to the hard wood floor, the scent hit her with its full force, filling her nostrils with a putrid scent of rotted blood. It's a well-known fact blood smells like copper, tastes like it too. Ikkaku had been right when he said he smelled blood; she was certain now, but she didn't want to believe the scent was blood. If it's blood, that means someone is dead, possibly murdered. It had to be something else because she wanted it to be something else.

Orihime saw a figure slumped over in a rocking chair. It was hard to see, the only light in the room belongs to the moon slipping between the fluttery drawn curtains.

"Excuse me, Obaa-san?" Orihime gently called out only to be answered by the silence in the room.

She took a step closer to the woman in the chair and reached out to touch her on the shoulder. A cat popped out from under the TV stand and angrily spat several hisses, the house cat scurried out of sight as fast as its legs could carry. Startled, Orihime jumped back, covering her heart, her chest with both hands.

"Silly Kitty, I'm here to help your owner!"

She reached out and made contact with the woman's shoulder; Orihime felt her eyes widen with shock. This is where the scent originated from, this person under her palm. Her flesh felt like gravel. Sharp, cold, and crinkled under her touch. At the base of the rocking chair lay a pool of coagulated blood, she could feel the stickiness under her shoes. The rocker moved forward in a gentle sway followed by a peeling sound, tape from a piece of paper. Orihime knew it wasn't stickiness, nor tape. It was the blood on the floor and the rocker's movement.

Orihime's mouth became dry. When she tried to scream, nothing came out. Her mouth was as dry as her cry.

"No," She squeaked, trying her best to cry for help while wondering who would do such a horrible thing.

A low, arid cry rumbled from her mouth. "Someone... HELP!" She managed to move her hand away and fall back against a dry portion of the hard-wood floor. Orihime kicked her feet, trying her best to wriggle away from the corpse. Nobody heard the scream, her voice remained stifled by panic. Orihime pressed her back to the wall, she closed her eyes, imagining that a warm pair of arms embraced her. 'I'm safe!' she told herself over and again. Her vocal cords became loose, sound began to resonate from her throat.

"Someone! Please HELP!"

The scream finally came and rang as clear as a bell. Her heart continued to pound, her own blood felt like trickling ice in her chest. Ignoring the cold pulse in her veins, Orihime closed her eyes again, concentrating on the scream, and praying that Renji could hear her voice.

Everyone heard the final scream. Ichigo lifted his head, "Did you hear that?"

"It seems Orihime found something," Ikkaku replied, he followed Ichigo out the door. Urahara used shunpo and jumped through an open window.

Kisuke frowned. What ever it was, it had to be something truly horrifying to make that girl scream. Orihime had seen some pretty terrifying things and she has a stomach for blood and guts. The only thing she couldn't stand is to see someone die. Before Kisuke made it to the scene, he knew that there would be a human corpse.

Renji raced down the sidewalk and quickly bolted into the house where Orihime's screams resonated. His gaze darted around the darkness, quickly locating her sitting on the floor, knees buckled up to her chest and back to the wall. Her eyes were closed, her face partially buried. Renji quickly deduced she saw something that frightened her senseless. After everything that she saw in her short life, Renji wondered what it could have made her cower like a tortured animal.

"In the chair," Orihime mumbled, her voice a mere shiver.

Renji pulled back the curtains, allowing the moonlight to fill the room. Before he could identify what was in the chair, the others came pouring into the tiny three-room house. As for Ichigo, he didn't care about the crime scene, he looked for one person; Inoue.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded. He quickly rushed to her and knelt, "Inoue, are you all right?" He took one of her hands into his.

She cracked open her eyes, "I've never seen anything like it before."

Urahara looked in the rocking chair, "I've never seen anything like it either," he said, not sounding the lease bit shocked, but fascinated.

Ikkaku scrunched his nose a little, "That's friggin' nasty! Poor old hag never stood a chance."

Orihime covered her ears, she didn't want to hear about it, she didn't want to see it. Even though her powers were the sort of thing that dealt with such abnormalities, she knew that this person was far too gone to save.

Urahara turned to Ichigo and Orihime, "Someone get her out of here. I think Orihime-chan's been through enough."

Renji looked back, "I'll take her home."

"I'll do it," Ichigo responded in kind.

"It's a little late to play the hero," Renji bitterly responded.

Ichigo stood only to feel Orihime reach out and grasp the sleeve of his uniform. He looked back and instantly, like magic, his fury faded.

Orihime announced, "Ikkaku-san, take me home."

Ikkaku looked back at Orihime, "Is that what you want?"

She gave a quiet nod. It was the one thing that would keep both Renji and Ichigo from fighting again, realizing that, the only thing she could do is ask Ikkaku to help. The bald Shinigami walked over and towered over her, blocking her view of the corpse. He reached, stretching long fingers out.

"Let's go, Orihime-chan."

Ichigo stood beside Kisuke, looking down at the haggard corpse. He could easily see why Orihime had been so old woman looked like some sort of prop from a horror film. Her hands still clutched at the rocker, her fingers completely lock around the wooden arms. Every drop of her blood lay on the floor.

Urahara looked back at Renji and then Ichigo, "Now is not the time for fighting, we need to get her back to my place for testing." Right now, with a killer on the loose, relationships can wait. He hoped they both realized this, like Orihime. When she chose Ikkaku, Kisuke knew that her priorities were in the right frame of mind. Unlike the two currently glowering at each other.

Orihime walked along, her arms folded tightly around her frame. She was shaken to the core by the images of the old woman in the rocking chair. No, that wasn't quite it. Things became worse when Ichigo decided to come rushing to her like he used to do. If she never got messed up with the Shinigami again, things wouldn't be so complicated.

Ikkaku stretched and placed his hands behind his head, staring down at a spot between Orihime's tense shoulders.

"Choosing me over those two?" He whispered, "Now that's what I call damage control."

Orihime chewed at her lower lip. Was it that obvious? "There are more important things going on."

Ikkaku let his arms down, letting them swing at his sides; he rushed to walk beside her, "That's what I like about you, Orihime-chan. You have a sense of priority."

He looked off, watching the cars and their red tail-lights stream by. Orihime continued to walk along, in reach of the crosswalk. Like always, she forgot to hit the button to change the light. Ikkaku reached out and stopped her from entering traffic. Cocking a brow, he looked down at her, "Did you forget something?"

"Oh, right," Orihime said and then pressed the round, black button at the sign.

"I admit, that was a pretty gruesome sight, but you really need to keep focused."

Orihime nodded, "Sorry."

Even Ikkaku saw that the girl wasn't all there; she seemed in La La-land, space, possibly some sort of amusement park inside her head. That scene was probably one of the worst he'd ever seen. That poor old-lady could have been someone's grandma and her entrails had basically boiled out of her body, turned into a bloody mishmash on the floor. Not to mention, her body completely turned to stone, almost burnt by something so hot that it looked like she'd been cast in lava. She took only a single wound, a keyhole mark going through the back.

"I wonder who did it?" Ikkaku said, his voice a low rumble.

"I don't know," Orihime said, her voice no more than a wisp of a breath. "Her soul was completely ripped out, chain of fate and energy too."

"You can tell that?" Ikkaku asked, looking a little shocked.

Orihime nodded, "Yeah."

"That means that woman just isn't just dead, but soul-dead."

Orihime nodded again.

The light on the crosswalk sign turned into a bright green person, telling them it was time to walk across the road. Orihime moved, allowing Ikkaku once again to fall behind. He carefully ingested what Orihime just said into his head, breaking down every word to memory. The wound on the old woman and the energy that followed after her death could only been made by a zanpakuto. A shinigami killed the woman; maybe a really strong Arrancar. No, the Arrancar are all dead. Then again, it wasn't as if they knew how many Arrancar were out there at that time. There could have been many more, hundreds more.

Ikkaku frowned, 'There is no way that an Arrancar could have survived the war, especially with powers like these.'

It had to be a rogue shinigami.

Ikkaku wasn't one for intelligence work, he would just have to wait and see what Urahara says about it. Maybe he could share his opinion, not like it could hurt anything.

They stood at the bottom of the apartment stairs when Ikkaku touches Orihime's shoulder, "Orihime-chan, stay with your friend tonight."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl," Orihime replied with a little bounce.

'Yeah, and that's why you were cowering on the floor of some dead woman's house,' Ikkaku thought. At least he didn't say it.

Ikkaku gave his eyes a slight roll, "Just do what I say. I'm sure Renji will probably check up on you later."

Orihime climbed up the first flight of stairs and looked back down to see if Ikkaku left. He waited there, watching, making sure she were really going to her friend's place. When she hit the landing of the second floor, she looked down to see if he was gone yet. The bald shinigami wasn't anywhere to be seen. When she reached the top of the five-story apartment complex, Orihime went to her own apartment door and prepared to go inside when reiatsu formed beside her.

"I knew it," Ikkaku angrily growled.

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I told you to go to your friend's place!"

Orihime felt her nerves ripple under his accusing stare. "Well you see; I forgot to turn off the TV! It's on a cooking show and it would just be weird if my TV caught fire and burned down the apartment while its on Iron Chef!"

Ikkaku blinked; What the hell is Iron Chef and what does it have to do with burning down her apartment?

"Sorry, Ikkaku-san. I was rambling again." Orihime turned the door knob to go inside, "I don't want to bother Tatsuki with this."

The door shut before he could get another word in. Ikkaku knew he could influence those who cannot see or hear shinigami. He beat on Tatsuki's door, getting her to answer. She stepped outside and the door vehemently slammed shut, locking her out.

"Two people can play this game, Orihime-chan," Ikkaku savagely grinned.

"Dammit," Tatsuki grimaced. She went to Orihime's door and knocked.

After a minute or two, the door opened, "Tatsuki? I thought it was... never mind. What's wrong?"

"I accidentally locked myself out, can I borrow the key I gave you."

"Sure thing," Orihime replied.

The key was well hidden inside a floral-decorated cookie jar next to the toaster. Orihime retrieved it and handed the key over to Tatsuki.

"Thanks a lot." She looked at Orihime's face, "You look really sad, what's wrong?"

Tatsuki gave her friend a closer, scrutinizing look, "I know that face, you saw Ichigo!"

Orihime turned her gaze toward the floor, keeping her tears at bay. "I can honestly say its not about Ichigo."

"Really?" Tatsuki squinted and moved into Orihime's apartment, shutting the door. Even though she could no longer feel or see them, she was certain that someone else shut her apartment door. Last thing she wanted was some Shinigami listening in.

"Does it have to do with that red-head; Renji?"

Orihime shook her head, "I just saw something really bad, that's all."

"You don't have to give me details," Tatsuki replied. "I can tell this is really bugging you."

She pointed one finger toward the ceiling, "I know! Sleep over! I have a huge tub of ice cream and we can watch some old Bruce Lee movies!"

"I'm not in the mood for Bruce Lee," Orihime sighed.

"I know, how about some stupid romantic comedies. We can pick on the characters like we usually do," Tatsuki infectiously giggled.

Orihime shook her head, "How about Godzilla!"

Tatsuki gave it some thought, "Yeah, watching a big lizard turn people into toe-jam could be fun."

Orihime quickly located her copy of Godzilla Vs Mothra and returned within a blink of an eye. After telling Ikkaku that she didn't want to burden Tatsuki with her problems, she didn't want to be alone either. At least this way she could have Tatsuki at her side and not burden her with the knowledge she learned tonight.

Tatsuki held out her hand and took the DVD from Orihime, "It's been a while since we've watched this one."

"Our first sleep over," Orihime replied.

Tatsuki nodded, "That's right. I can't believe I forgot that."

Ikkaku watched from the roof top across the street. Orihime went into her friend's apartment and the door shut behind them. Knowing that the body must be on its way and satisfied that Orihime didn't have to be alone, Ikkaku made his way back to Urahara's Shouten.


	5. Chapter 5: Inconclusive Results

**Chapter 5: Inconclusive Results**

While Urahara hovered over the body, the other shinigami stood in awe, all of them surrounding his strange machine. Deep down Urahara was a tinker- meaning he made things, strange and wonderful things. Searching an old abandoned hospital for equipment to modify, Kisuke summed humans are wasteful. Letting such fine equipment become obsolete should be a crime; but, Kisuke was grateful for the opportunity to acquire such fine wares. The old MRI machine came in handy after the modifications, holding three main functions. The first, the ability to read elemental particles. The second, the ability to analyze a spiritual corpse layer by layer. The third ability, to identify the reishi and kishi as a spiritual finger print.

He pulled the lever and the body moved into the tube. After a half-hour examination full of noise and strange blinking yellow light, Urahara looked over the results. No reiatsu what so ever. What type of weapon draws out a persons' reiatsu and doesn't leave traces of its own energy behind? Everyone knows that a zanpakuto has an individual energy signature! He just could not wrap his mind around it.

Renji broke the silence in the room, "What is it?"

Urahara's fingers pull the long strip of paper along, placing it out on a metal examination table.

"People have two types of particles: Reishi and Kishi or the energy that makes up the spirit and the energy that makes up the body. The Reishi was sucked out of this woman and the Kishi was neutralized!"

Yumichika played with his chin for a moment, stroking his thumb back and forth across the underside, "It doesn't seem like it could be a Zanpakuto, now does it."

Ikkaku scowled, "That release earlier was a Zanpakuto, maybe it belongs to an Arrancar?"

Ichigo glowered, "Can't be! We killed all those bastards beside their boss."

Kisuke placed a hand down on the cold examination table, "Ichigo is right, all the modified Arrancar were killed. The ones left no longer pose a threat."

Heisuke entered the hidden laboratory through the sliding door. "Sorry I'm late, Captain."

The Substitute Shinigami elevated his gaze to the man standing at the entryway; he had never seen this guy before, so he took the opportunity to welcome him in his own little way, jutting his thumb out, "Who the hell is he?"

"Shush!" Kisuke clarified, "Please be polite, Kurosaki-kun. He is the Vice-Captain of Abarai-kun's squad; Heisuke Kuragane."

Ichigo remained in contempt. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

The way he looked, the way he walked, and over all the way he acts gnawed at Ichigo's senses. What he really wanted to say, 'Where was this guy when the old-lady died?' but, Ichigo quickly zipped his lip concerning the Vice-Captain.

"Look... I'm sorry, its been a long, hard day," replied Ichigo with a hefty huff.

Heisuke looked down at Ichigo with a gaze of superiority, "Hmph... Such words coming from a Substitute doesn't mean much to me." Pushing by, he walked over to the corpse and stared down, studying her for a moment before turning to Kisuke. "What happened to her?"

"It seems her soul was drained away by a Zanpakuto," Kisuke replied. "I'm going to see Captain Kurotsuchi tomorrow, maybe use the old lab to run a few more tests."

Renji tapped the corpse with the eraser-end of a pencil. Urahara was right, the woman was completely fossilized. How was he going to explain such a failure in his report. He could not even protect one innocent woman.

Ichigo tried his best to help Renji address the conflict going on inside his head. "Don't let it get to you... Nobody could have guessed this was going to happen."

Renji looked toward the carrot-top shinigami, "What are you talking about?"

"I know that look. You're blaming yourself for not being able to protect one old granny." Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. "You cannot beat yourself up every time it happens or you won't be able to protect anyone."

He felt the urge to go on the attack, feeling as if taking advice from Ichigo would be like taking advice from the leader of a warring nation; pretending to like each other for the good of the greater cause seemed like the only option. It irked him, but Renji knew that he needed Ichigo's help. Not advice, but the man power.

"Tch," Renji grumbled. "Who said I was blaming myself. I don't fall into emotional sink-holes like you!"

Heisuke stood by Renji, his hand neatly but defensively placed on the hilt of his sword. He casually eyed Ichigo, waiting for more snide remarks. When none came, his hand slipped away from the hilt. Ichigo noticed the contempt in his stance, the way he held the hilt of his weapon, he was showing his superiority not just to him, but Renji as well.

_'Does Renji see it too?' Ichigo wondered. 'Of course he does...'_

He had to know. The way Heisuke stood in approximation of the red-head leader, there is bad blood between the two.

"Kuragane," Renji suddenly called out. "Do you have your work schedule on hand?"

"I have it right here, Captain Abarai." Heisuke handed over the paper.

"Forty hours this week? Damn... It can't be helped. Just keep your rounds to the East: 3.2 kilometer radius around your apartment until the weekend."

Heisuke bowed his head hiding his glare from Renji. Ichigo quickly assessed the two, Renji kept his vice-captain on a short leash. Heisuke turned his glance toward Ichigo, giving him the same cold-shoulder as when he first entered the room. Ichigo could not say he was not happy when the guy finally left, he was ecstatic. Renji gave a grumble, hiding what ever he thought from the world. Yes, Renji knew that this guy isn't kosher.

After Heisuke was gone, he handed out orders to the other shinigami. Ichigo noticed that none of the other men and women were given restrictions like the vice-captain. They were free to roam however far they wanted, just long as they stick to the given areas.

"I need to fill out a report on the dead woman," Renji stated, still sounding rather upset by the turn of events.

Kisuke placed a hand on his shoulder, "Once I figure out what happened to the woman, I'll give you a copy of the results."

"Hey, Hat-and-Clogs," Ichigo said. "Is there anything I can do?"

He pointed skyward, "Yes! Tomorrow is Sunday! You can take the trash out!"

"Huh?" Ichigo stared blankly.

Urahara grinned, "Did you think you were staying here for free?"

Renji looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, "You're living with Urahara-san?"

"Tch, don't give me that look," Ichigo coldly responded.

"Look at the time," Urahara anxiously sighed. "Tomorrow is cleaning day so Tessai will get you up bright and early."

Kisuke began pushing Ichigo toward the exit, while Renji didn't even give the sudden remark more than a second thought. Sometimes the road traveled isn't the one expected but in the end, the one that brings real happiness. It was like that for Ichigo and Rukia, it was not necessarily the road chosen, but they would grow to understand that fate had other in mind.

The next morning, Renji returned to Soul Society alone. His report was rather simple, it explained the murder, the time, date, and where all his subordinates and himself were at that time. Cause of death was still undetermined, but he also wrote about the release of an unknown energy or Zanpakuto.

He followed procedure and dropped the report off with the Vice-Captain of First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe. The Vice-Captain looked over the paperwork, placing it in a proper file. Lifting his gaze to Renji he asked about the incomplete report.

"What about the medical report?"

Renji bowed his head apologetically, "It's unfinished. Kisuke Urahara is working on it at the 12th division's lab."

"It must have been pretty gruesome for Urahara-san to rely on Kurotsuchi for help."

Renji nodded, "There is a picture on page seven."

Chojiro flipped through to the final page and nearly dropped the papers to the ground. "I've never seen anything like this before. Should I alert the Captain-Commander?"

"Not yet," Renji replied. "It's only one person. I hope to quickly capture the assailant as soon as possible."

"I understand," Chojiro replied. "Nonetheless, if there are anymore of these murders, I'll have no choice next time."

"Understood," Renji replied. "I need to get back to my squad now. As soon as the medical report is done, I'll have Vice-Captain Kuragane bring it to you."

Yamamoto opened the office door, watching Renji leave through the opposite end of the room. The old man lifted his gaze, watching the red-headed Captain leave; the door closed, the hinges giving a slight squeak.

"That was Abarai-taichou." Yamamoto remarked. "I heard you say that someone was murdered in Karakura?"

"He was just turning in a report," Chojiro replied. "It seems like he's there."

"May I see it?" asked Yamamoto, stepping closer to his vice-captain's desk.

"I left it on top," Chojiro replied. "I thought you might be interested."

Yamamoto took the folder and began to flip through the pages with a critical eye. When he came to the picture, he didn't even flinch or look the least surprised by the corpse.

"What about the medical report?" Yamamoto asked.

"Captain Abarai said that Vice-Captain Kuragane will bring it to me once its completed."

Yamamoto gave a nod and handed the folder back to his subordinate. "It is an odd change of events. When the medical report comes, I would like to see it."

"Yes Sir!" replied Chojiro.

Yamamoto excused himself and returned to his office. Sasakibe stared at the picture for a few more minutes before closing the folder and placing it inside a file cabinet under Renji's name. The vice-captain returned to his desk and began writing with a long quill.

Kurotsuchi peered over his ex-captain's shoulder, down at the strange body with an interested gleam in his eyes. Mayuri always got excited over the new and interesting, and this was definitely interesting and new. Kisuke broke a fragment off the body and put it in a test-tube with some weak acids to break down the piece into a solution for a spectral slide examination.

"Do you mind?" asked Kisuke. He looked back over his shoulder; Mayuri almost drooled on him.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Mayuri gleefully announced. "At least share her with me!"

Kisuke gave a rather disgusted look, "Sometimes, I can't believe I broke you out of the Maggot's Nest."

Mayuri tilted his head, "You got me out of there because I'm smarter than you."

"Since when did you become smarter than me?" Kisuke grimaced.

"Oh-ho-ho! You have yet to see my new invention!" Mayuri waddled across the room to a table with a plastic sheet covering a large machine. With a snap, he removed the tarp, exposing his invention to the world.

"I like to call it a High-Density Element Spectrometer."

Kisuke stood, "And what does it do, not that I really need to ask."

"It reads the make-up and creation of element on a spectral level," Mayuri replied.

Kisuke snapped, "And you waited until now to tell me?"

"You refused to share that masterpiece with me," Kurotsuchi said, almost sticking his nose into the air. "I thought it would be fun watching you take the long way around. Funnier yet, you probably would have had inconclusive results with that old methodology."

"If my projects were funded like yours, I probably would have made it first," Kisuke replied, getting under Mayuri's pale skin with ease.

Mayuri pushed his fingertips together and evilly grinned, "I can still make you take the long road... if you so wish to do so?"

Kisuke angrily groaned, "Fine! Let's see what your silly, over-sized machine can do."

Mayuri rubbed his hands together, his palms grew a little clammy at the prospect of being able to out-wit Urahara. They pushed the metal table, putting the body directly under the H.D.E.S. machine. Kurotsuchi wrapped his hand around a lever, flipping the switch into the 'on' position. Unexpectedly, the dried up corpse was hit by a beam of red light and turned to dust.

Kisuke's mouth dropped open, his first instinct followed. He grabbed the mad scientist by the collar and began to wring his neck. "You ruined the damn body!"

"Would you stop that," Kurotsuchi replied. He shrugged and was not interested in fighting back."It's not over yet!"

Kisuke released his former subordinate and looked over at the empty table. A few seconds later, a piece of paper began to print out on a nearby computer. Mayuri gathered the data and handed it over to Kisuke. Urahara began reading it over. When he was finished, he grabbed Kurotsuchi again.

"It came out inconclusive! You ruined the body for inconclusive results!"

"Would you let me go," Mayuri howled. "It's not without merit! The element points toward brimstone!"

"So what! Brimstone comes from fire and it's a Hell element!"

"Not just fire," Mayuri replied, brushing Urahara's hands away from his neck. "You've seen volcanoes in the living world. Not only fire but lightning is key as well!"

"The shinigami who did this has a weapon of two elements?" Kisuke grimaced and fell back to the seat near the table. "Still, it's only speculation and you destroyed the body!"

"Hopefully, we can get a second corpse for further details," Mayuri eagerly replied. "By that time, maybe I'll have that little bug fixed."

Kisuke stood up, "No sense in staying here. I'll take the report back to Abarai-kun; it should be enough documentation for now."

"Happy hunting!" Mayuri chimed, "Please feel free to come back with the next body!"

Urahara grimaced at the thought of having to work with that man again. "Hopefully it won't be any time soon."

Kisuke drew out Benihime and unlocked the Senkaimon, slipping back to the human world.

* * *

Rukia sat alone in her apartment. Apparently, the place had become hers alone. Ichigo left his things there, coming back time to time for a shower and a change of clothes. She thought more and more about each passing day, the door between the human world and Soul Society was slowly closing to her as the gigai she wore steadily bonded to her soul. In mere months, she would be permanently human and she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted anymore.

"If I jump out now, the process will become null," Rukia whispered, mulling over the option to return to her former non-life.

At this point, the Chappy gikongan wouldn't work on her. The only way to regain her Shinigami power would be to literally kill the gigai she wore. Rukia occasionally looked at her spirit ribbon, luckily it was still red but had faded like it been washed too many times.

She placed a note on the kitchen counter, hoping that her apology would be enough. It was simple, nothing complex like a puzzle, no drawings of silly animals.

_Ichigo,_

_I was wrong to force you to choose._

_Rukia._

Simple and to the point.

Rukia managed to draw Sode no Shiroyuki while in her current form, a feat that seemed near impossible for a Shinigami while in a gigai. She knew her zanpakuto heard her pleas and came to her rescue. Pointing the tip of the blade near her diaphragm, she fell forward, allowing the white blade to become stained with her own blood.

Her soul fell away from the blade, unharmed by the stab wound to the gigai. Rukia stood and pulled her weapon from her other form. A moment later, she cast the gigai in ice and shattered it with her sword, leaving not a single trace of it behind.

For the first time in a year, Rukia felt like she'd done the right thing. It was time to return to the place she belongs, with her friends and family; that's if they are willing to take her back. Deep down, she already knew the answer.

Pointing the tip of her sword, outstretching to an invisible lock, Rukia opened the door to the Soul Society. She didn't look back at the apartment or the life she shared with Ichigo. Holding one suitcase of belongings, everything she owned in the human world, Rukia left.

Hours later, Ichigo unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside. The place was dark with a damp feeling in the air; an outdoor-scent clinging to the room, like early-morning dew and fresh-shaved lawn clippings. He remembered the scent being distinct in the Soul Society, along the winding river near the East gate of the Seireitei. Remembering that scent, he knew what was going on; Rukia returned home.

He found the simplistic explanation on the kitchen counter and the whole time he held on to her note, he didn't even feel an inkling of sadness. It just seemed like his path took a detour while Rukia went on ahead. Life is full of meetings and partings; he was certain they would meet again someday and under better circumstances than this brief departure.

It rained for several days and nights non-stop. The streets were flooded, the river peaked and rolled over the banks. A foot of water coated the sidewalks. Orihime looked out the window and noted that it still was raining and the morning air had a biting chill. She closed the window and the shade.

Being a Wednesday, she had to get ready for classes. Luckily, she had only two but, one of them was with Ichigo. They shared English together - English Writing class. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, they sat together in a room no bigger than her apartment, a not a single desk space apart. The desks were given according to last names, they somehow managed to be placed next to each other by sheer dumb luck. Nobody had a last name with a 'J'.

They had been like this for the past few months, but for some reason unbeknownst to her, Ichigo had skipped class on Monday. It was the first time he'd ever skipped English Writing and it left her feeling puzzled. She was mad at him for all the heartache, but she didn't want him to ruin his opportunities either.

No matter how hard the lesson, Orihime learned one thing. Once a bond is made, they are hard to completely sever.

She slipped into her shoes and picked up her bag and umbrella. When she opened the door, suddenly stunned by Renji standing on the other side, preparing to knock.

"Oh, Renji-kun," She blinked, feeling rather surprised by his visit.

"I guess it's a bad time," Renji said, running a hand against the back of his neck.

Orihime wondered why she hadn't felt his presence sooner. "I'm off to class now... Er, why are you here so early?"

His eyes shifted toward the left, his hand still rubbing the back of his neck. Renji noticed his fidgeting and quickly stuffed both hands into his jeans pockets. "I wanna make sure you're all right."

"You came in the rain for that," Orihime whispered, feeling a little down. "Suppose you get sick?"

Renji grinned, "Shinigami don't get colds."

No more saying that, he turned his head and released a sneeze. "Right," Orihime mocked. She tilted her head, gazing at his face, "Sounds like a cold to me."

"You jinxed me!" Renji accused, only to laugh afterward.

"You should take care of yourself," Orihime said, poking a finger against his chest.

"Urahara-san said he's got a cure for most everything," Renji announced. "I betcha he's got one for this shitty cold."

Orihime covered her mouth and laughed. Renji placed a hand on top of her crown, tilting her head up with a gentle nudge, forcing her to face him.

"What's so funny?"

"I pictured you stuck in bed with that cold," Orihime said, covering her mouth while laughing in between words. "Too funny... Such a brat."

Renji gave a mocking frown and a brief twitch in one eye. "Are you going to your classes or not?"

Orihime looked down at her watch and noticed if she didn't get out the door, she would be late for her first class. "I'm going to be late!"

"I'll walk with you for a bit," Renji replied while taking her umbrella out of her hand.

Orihime allowed him to take it without questioning his motives. She just figured he was probably heading that way and needed a way to stay dry. Still, she wondered why he bothered to show up to begin with. He never stated a purpose, other than to check up on her. Yet, that's what friends do, they look out for each other.

When they got down to the sidewalk, Renji opened the umbrella and placed it over their heads. She looked up at him, still curious about his visit.

"So why did you come over?" She said, allowing the curiosity to finally get the better of her.

"After what happened, I was worried about'cha. Is that so bad?" Renji said and then looked down at her.

"Did... did Urahara-san find out anything?"

"Not a thing!" Renji replied. "He took the body to Kurotsuchi's lab and the idiot massacred the remains; he turned them to dust."

"I bet Urahara-san was angry," Orihime sighed.

Renji gave a thoughtful nod, "Pissed off would be a better term."

Orihime's grip tightened on the handle of her bag, "Have there been anymore?"

"Nope, at least not yet." Renji said, "I'm sure if there were more, we would have sense that reiatsu by now."

Her knuckles began to turn white, "Has Kurosaki-kun been helping?"

Renji felt suddenly let down. Why did she still mention that guys name? Probably for the same reason he thought about Rukia. "Yeah, he's been helpin' out."

"I'd imagine he's trying to get his mind off the fight he had with Rukia," Orihime sighed, shaking her head like it were the wrong thing to say, "Never mind, forget I said that."

"It's alright," Renji replied. He pointed toward the front gates of the university. "Looks like were here."

She looked down at her watch, "On time too!"

Renji went to hand her umbrella back but she refused it. "You use it. I won't need it since I'll be inside until three. Tatsuki has hers, so we can share."

"You sure?"

Orihime nodded and gave him a warm smile. "Just return it tomorrow, I heard its supposed to be sunny."

"See ya tomorrow," Renji replied.

At the entrance door, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, giving a little wave while he returned a grin and backed up on to the sidewalk, watching as she entered the building. When she was out of sight, Renji continued on his way back to Urahara's shop.

Orihime stopped off by her shoe locker and placed a key into the tiny lock. Sitting down on the bench and changing her shoes, she couldn't help to wonder if Ichigo would be in class today; if for anything, his future depended on this time in his life.

A sharp sound of a closing locker caused Orihime to nearly jump out of her skin. She lifted her head, knowing that it was Ichigo on the other side of the wall of lockers.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She calmly called out.

He peeked around the corner to see who called out. "Inoue?"

She looked toward the way his voice sounded from. He stood by the first bench, waiting for her to stand. Once she finished putting her other shoes into the locker, she pulled away from the bench.

"You weren't in class Monday." Once she said that, she quickly came to regret it.

"I had things to take care of," replied Ichigo, coolly.

"Oh," Orihime lowered her gaze and looked away to one side. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Wait, you didn't bother me, Inoue." Ichigo quickly replied, hoping that she wouldn't run off like she always seemed to do. "It's just, Rukia went home."

"Home as in..." Orihime whispered, allowing it to trail off because of where they were standing. "Why? I thought you two were happy."

He ran his hand into his hair at the base of his neck. "It was a mistake."

This time, he was the one to turn away and run off toward their second-floor English Writing class, leaving her there alone to think about what he said and the possible meaning.

A/n: Wow, Ichigo is free, but Orihime is growing close to Renji. Rukia's gone home, but will it be for long? What will the Captain-Commander say when she visits his office, looking to return to her former squad?


	6. Chapter 6: Eclipse

**Chapter 6: Eclipse**

_(Flashback to Monday)_

_Heisuke returned to Soul Society with the medical records of the dead woman in tow. Doing the work of a lackey didn't really suit him, but to all avail, he needed to keep up appearances. To everyone, he is Heisuke Kuragane, Soul Reaper and Vice-Captain of the Karakura Special Ops. Behind the mask, he really hated his Captain._

_Chojiro Sasakibe sat at his desk when Heisuke came strolling in with the medical report. Being a Monday, the office was busy with several of the First Division seated officers coming and going from Yamamoto's office; with the exception of one woman. On a bench sat a girl who barely stood four-nine at most, with dark blue eyes and black hair. He knew her, somewhere in the back of his memory Heisuke managed to recall her name. Rukia Kuchiki._

_He decided to walk up and greet the young noble. "Kuchiki- Rukia-dono," Heisuke said, bowing his head. _

_She blinked at him. This man knew her but she didn't know him._

_"You wouldn't remember me," Heisuke announced, knowing that was probably going through her mind._

_"We met briefly at your brother's house about two and a half years ago," Heisuke replied._

_Her mouth gaped open, "You were the other man up for Vice Captain of my brother's squad. Heisuke Kuragane; Right?"_

_He smiled, his fingers playing deftly against the shiny hilt of his Zanpakuto, "So you do remember."_

_Her eyes shifted slightly, recalling why Byakuya hadn't chose him. Turned out her brother thought the man to be too pretty and too self-centered. _

_"A true warrior must know his place. He must protect his pride but not allow that pride to become consumed by his ego. You are still young and green! Return to the second division and take the time to ripen your skills and knowledge." Those were Byakuya's words concerning Heisuke Kuragane. Not too long after that, Byakuya chose Renji Abarai to be his second in command._

_Rukia silently thought that Kuragane must have said something to her brother to cause such an outburst. _

_She gave a nod of acknowledgment to Heisuke, "So what do you do now?"_

_"I work under Captain Abarai as his second in command," Heisuke cheekily announced._

_Rukia sat, feeling a little stupefied by the sudden revelation. Renji had told her nothing about his promotion. Not that they talked since that time. "Which squad did Ren- I mean Abarai-san receive?"_

_Heisuke blinked, "You didn't hear?"_

_Rukia shook her head, "No." She felt insulted. Not only hadn't Renji gave her word of his sudden promotion, but Ichigo probably knew about it and never said a word. Not that they were on speaking terms but ones dealing bitter words._

_"And here I thought you two were close," Kuragane said, almost in a mocking tone. "There is a new squad. Our mission is to clean up the spiritual energy left over in Karakura and stop the hollows that try to devour those poor souls." He pointed toward the red arm band surrounding his upper arm. "I came in today to turn in this medical report. I have to report back to Abarai-taichou directly after this."_

_"Well then... Congratulations on your promotion Kuragane-san." Rukia mimicked an expression between a scowl and a happy grin. How could she be happy for a man her brother hates. Well, then again, Byakuya hates almost everyone and those he likes he treats just as poorly._

_He bowed his head again, "Thank you, Kuchiki-dono."_

_Sasakibe stood, "I can take that report now, Kuragane-san."_

_Returning from his brief bow, Heisuke straighten his back and looked toward Sasakibe, "Right."_

_After placing the paperwork into the hands of the first division's vice captain, Heisuke left, leaving Rukia feeling a little ill at ease. _

_"Kuchiki Rukia, Yamamoto-taichou wishes to see you now." Sasakibe took his seat while Rukia strolled toward the large doors of Yamamoto's office. Once inside, she had to fight against the bitter-cold nerves of her conscious._

_"Please sit down," Yamamoto said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. She took the seat._

_"Let me speak before you tell me why you have returned."_

_She lowered her gaze, knowing that the Elder Captain would criticize her course of actions, but she knew that this was what she deserved._

_"You know the rules concerning relations between Shinigami and humans. For a while now, I knew that you had developed these feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo, nonetheless, I thought it wise to let you have this chance to learn and grow from such a mistake. There are other things bothering me as well, which I will need your clarification on. You may speak and tell me why you have returned."_

_"I over-estimated my feelings and didn't understand them at all until a few days ago. It was like some sort of spell had been cast over me and I couldn't see the truth." Rukia lifted her gaze to Yamamoto, "It was like I wasn't myself."_

_"Strange," Yamamoto replied. "Did you come in contact with Kuragane Heisuke?"_

_"What does he have to do with it?" Rukia asked._

_"Nothing, just a report I received about two and a half years ago from Kuchiki-taichou, it had me a little concerned," Yamamoto replied. "It seems the man might have an ability to manipulate thought. Except, Kuchiki-taichou wasn't sure exactly what happened. Somehow, he managed to negate the effect, but unfortunately he couldn't remember what he saw."_

_"I have a brief memory of meeting him," Rukia replied. "Still, I feel like I've met him some place else."_

_"Suspicious indeed," Yamamoto said, stroking his beard while thinking about all the strange happenings. "Do you believe that Kurosaki Ichigo may have come in contact as well?"_

_"I couldn't say, I suppose it is possible," Rukia replied._

_"Maybe the effects wear off after a time," Yamamoto whispered. "This type of memory manipulation isn't the first to be heard of."_

_"What would his objective be? Why me?" Rukia asked._

_"Simple," Yamamoto said. "I believe his objective to be revenge against Abarai Renji."_

_Rukia began to laugh, "That seems a little far-fetched."_

_"So far, it seems that way." Yamamoto stood and walked to the large window and gazed out over Soul Society. "He has not shown any animosity toward Abarai-taichou. Taking in consideration that they were in many of the same squads and requested the same promotions; when Kuchiki-taichou gave me that report, I then noticed that Abarai was also up for Vice Captain of squad six. Along time ago, Kuragane and Abarai were part of Squad 11 as well; both came up for promotion of the sixth chair. When Zaraki-Taichou interviewed Kuragane for the position, Zaraki made the man a laughing stock and said that he could never be as strong as Abarai. Zaraki once referred to Kuragane as a pansy and would never amount to the man Abarai would become... If Byakuya-taichou could just remember, this could all become clear."_

_"I imagine it really hurt his ego," Rukia replied, remembering what her brother said to the man as well. "So, do you think he might have done something to us? I don't remember seeing him that night."_

_"By all means its possible," Yamamoto replied. "Especially knowing that you share a history with Abarai."_

_"What can I do to help?" Rukia asked._

_"As of now, you've helped enough," Yamamoto replied. "Unfortunately, there isn't anything we can do unless we have proof. As of today, Kuragane has been performing his duties and keeping a low profile."_

_"What do I do now?"_

_"Return to Ukitake-taichou, but what ever you do, don't leave the Seireitei and do not speak to anyone else about this." _

_Rukia bowed, "Yes Sir!"_

_After Rukia left, Sasakibe came into the office with the medical report that Kuragane left. He placed it on to Yamamoto's desk. _

_"It seems that the medical report was inconclusive with the exception of the Hell element Brimstone."_

_Yamamoto looked over the specifications of Kuragane's weapon. None of his power seemed to hold such an attack. Yet, another dead-end. He frowned and placed the folder back into Sasakibe's hands. _

_"He may hold a grudge against Abarai, but he can't possibly be the man behind the Rukongai attacks." Yamamoto grimaced. "It's just coincidence."_

_"It would seem so," Sasakibe replied. "He's had an alibi for all incidences except those concerning Kurosaki and Kuchiki's strange behavior. Then there is the incident with Kuchiki-taichou."_

_"Since he didn't get away with it on Kuchiki-taichou, it's hardly enough of a crime to condemn him," Yamamoto stated. "With his long record of good deeds, it would be unfair to pronounce that he's guilty of nothing more than letting his pride rule his mind."_

_Sasakibe bowed his head, "Yamamoto-taichou is wise. Maybe Kuragane-san is manipulative, but he seems hardly the type to kill out of pride."_

_Yamamoto folded his hands behind his back, "We will just have to watch how this plays out."_

_Sasakibe nodded, "I understand."_

* * *

Thursday arrived, the clouds and rain hanging over Karakura finally lifted, leaving the sky a brilliant blue. The air still held a faint chill, with the end of October approaching, it would only be a matter of weeks before the snowfall coated the ground. Flowers in the neighborhood died, outdoor cafes began to close for the winter, workers took in the chairs and tables from the concrete patios. It felt like the world began to hibernate.

After classes, Orihime walked through the park toward her apartment, when a Shinigami she did not know appeared. He was exotically beautiful, unlike all the others she'd seen before. He had the type of beauty women around the world would envy yet the features that made him handsome. Tall and slender, cold violet eyes that burned with flecks of amber, skin the color of cream. His face pink from the cold.

Heisuke felt her eyes on him, forcing him to stop and turn. "You're a strange one."

Orihime blinked, "How am I strange?"

"You can see me for one," Heisuke curiously stated. "And second, have you seen this before?"

"You're not the first Shinigami I've seen," Orihime replied. "I see them all the time." She touched her spirit ribbon. "And that is my spirit ribbon."

"Yes, and its very strange," Heisuke replied. "It has no color and yet has every color. Only the Gods have ribbons like these."

"How can someone have no color and every color?" Orihime doubted. "I see mine, it's like looking through a white opal."

He released it, "Right, its translucent colors. So what is a creature of the Royal realm doing on Earth?"

Orihime looked confused, "I'm not from the royal realm. I'm a human."

Heisuke gasped, his mouth slacked open. He had never heard of such a thing; a human with the powers of a god. He was certain that the woman before him was certainly a princess of the royal realm – someone straight from _Reiōkyū._

"What is your name, Woman?"

"Orihime Inoue."

His mouth closed, "I thought you looked familiar. You were staying with the sixth squad about a year ago, shortly after the war. I saw you with that Substitute and Rukia Kuchiki."

Heisuke placed a hand over the jeweled hilt of his sword and began to stroke the knobby end with his fingers. Orihime lowered her eyes to the crystallized knob and watched as the jeweled orb fill with strange colors. The colors swirled; they seemed to mix into one another, only to become separate again. It flowed and waved, reminding Orihime of a snow globe-lava lamp combo she once saw in a store window. Feeling a little sea-sick, she lifted her gaze away from the strange jewel; her head began to painfully throb.

"What is your relationship with the Substitute?"

Orihime felt like her mind had been torn and bleached by the orb; her head throbbed like the information was being forced to the surface.

"I love him," Orihime replied, she shook her head, "I hate him."

Heisuke grinned, "Which is it?"

"My heart hurts," Orihime replied, her body felt suddenly cold and her expression became pallid.

"Is it because of Rukia Kuchiki?"

Orihime nodded, her expression remained blank as a slate. "She betrayed me."

"Your relationship with Renji Abarai," Heisuke began. "I saw him with you late one night a year ago."

Orihime nodded.

"What is your relationship with him?"

"We're friends," Orihime coolly whispered.

"Next time you see him, your emotions shall change." Heisuke gazed deep into Orihime's pale stare. "You love Renji Abarai."

"I love Renji-kun?" Orihime whispered, like she were questioning it on her lips, feeling the words as if they were the truth. "But, he's my friend."

"That's right, Inoue-dono," Heisuke whispered. "And you love him deeply, without question. You love him."

A crystal chime rang three times, bringing Orihime out of the trance. She gazed out at the world, wondering why she stopped in the middle of the park. Although she felt like someone watched her, there was nobody there. Heisuke crouched on the rooftop, watching as the young woman left the park and headed to the apartment complex a mere block over, past a Sushi restaurant. Feeling satisfied about this newest plot he wondered if she had abilities like Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Did it work?" He wondered.

Renji stood at the bottom of the staircase leading up to Orihime's apartment. He brought back her umbrella like he promised, holding it in his hand at his side. Orihime walked up beside him, peering around him like peaking around a corner. Surprised to see that his was alone, she took the umbrella from his hand.

"Renji-kun?" She blinked. "I was just thinking about you."

Renji looked down at the busty but petite woman, noticing a sheer pink hue spread across her cheeks. Orihime felt her face begin to warm; she couldn't understand why all of a sudden she felt so shy. She pointed at the umbrella, "Thank you for bringing it back."

Renji felt suddenly anxious and the same pink that spread across her cheeks seemed to tattoo his own. "It's not that big a deal."

"Do you have time for some tea?" Orihime asked. "I have some really nice Oatmeal-honey and red-bean paste cookies!"

He felt his stomach sink at the thought of red-bean paste on a cookie, he silently thought it probably would sit in a persons stomach like a rock. "I can't. I have to be at the bar in a few hours, after finishing my rounds."

"Too bad, your loss I guess," Orihime smiled.

"I gotta go," Renji sighed.

"Alright," she replied, her voice sounding a little despondent.

Orihime suddenly dropped everything from her arms and grabbed at Renji's hand. She had no idea why she done it, why had she grabbed his hand? Why did she reach so suddenly? All she could do is stare at his fingers, her hands wrapped so neatly around his palm, feeling the calluses on his skin with her fingers. His hand was cool to the touch. She remembered an old silly saying, 'A cold hand means a warm heart'. Her panicked heartbeats reached her head, thudding.

Renji didn't say a word, just stood there frozen in place. He never suspected that this girl would ever done something so bold, so very random; it caught him completely off guard. Her soft fingers curled around his, manipulating his calloused flesh, tickling him with her feather-light tough.

Orihime felt her lower lip begin to tremble, like she were about to cry. "I'm sorry!" She reached down and grabbed her bag and umbrella, leaving Renji dumbfounded. Before he had time to react, she raced up the staircase, her soft sobs and panicked breaths drowned out by the beat of her feet against the metal steps.

He was never one for words; Renji stood and watched, his mouth slightly ajar. His mind rambled with several thoughts, mostly about how nice it felt to have her soft, slender hands on his rough ones. He never been so shaken by a single action before, every nerve trembled like electric guitar strings played by a virtuoso.

_"Dammit,"_ Renji nearly sputtered aloud. _"Things are gettin' complicated."_

Orihime slammed her apartment door shut, pressing her back against it, hoping that Renji didn't follow. A few minutes later, her back still plastered against the door, waiting. He didn't follow. A sense of relief washed over only to be blasted away by fear. She slid down the door, pressing her knees to her chest.

"Why did I do that?" Orihime murmured, pressing her chin against her knees. "He must think I'm crazy."

A person knocked on the door, luckily it wasn't Renji. Tatsuki shouted out, "Orihime! it's me! Open up!"

Orihime stood and gazed out the peep-hole. "Tatsuki-chan!"

"No classes tomorrow, you wanna go out?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime opened the door, "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking karaoke!" Tatsuki replied. "Chizuru, Ryo, and Michiru are all going to be there, along with Mizuiro and Keigo. Get this, Ryo is dating Satoshi Terasawa. Remember him?"

"From High School, he was in class five," Orihime replied. "This isn't going to be some sort of Gokon, is it? I hate those."

"I doubt it, Chizuru is going to be there." Tatsuki put her hands on her hips, "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Orihime looked down at her clothes, "I need to change."

She reappeared a little while later, wearing a clean and very purple top and a frilly, black uneven-length skirt. She wore a pair of flats, enough to keep her feet from getting wet.

Orihime silently thought, _'Why am I agreeing?' _

There are only two karaoke bars in town, one of them is open and the other is not. The one that is open belongs to Renji and Urahara, and Renji admitted he had to work tonight. 'I should explain everything... if we see each other.' She gazed down at the brown flats she wore on her feet. 'I should tell him I'm just lonely, that's all. He's a good friend.'

She continued to stare at the ground, _'Maybe it's because of Rukia.'_

"Earth to Orihime!" Tatsuki announced; She snatched her friend by the hand. "Come on!"

Orihime chirped a fake cheer,"Right."

They stood in front of a rather plain building with the exception of a giant neon sign buzzing above their heads. Red-pineapple! Orihime felt a sudden chuckle rise in her throat and before she knew it, that laugh became a steady rumble. She knew that had to be Urahara's decision, no way Renji would have ever chosen that name. It was highly doubtful that any of the customers knew what it meant, unless they were part of their little members-only group.

Ikkaku stood at the front gate as acting bouncer. Sure it was Karaoke bar, but they serve alcohol and lets face it, people get rowdy when they drink. They couldn't have chose a better man for the job.

Tatsuki glared at the bald man. "Shinigami-san!"

"Dammit woman, shut your trap," Ikkaku grimaced.

Tatsuki turned her back only to glare over her shoulder and stick out her tongue. She almost let his secret out of the bag in front of about thirty people but he didn't need to sound so cold.

"Show me your ID," Ikkaku frowned again, waiting for the two to dig out personal info. Last thing he wanted to do in this world is be a designated bouncer. He'd rather have the night off, be inside having a drink instead of having to bounce empty glasses off drunkard heads.

Tatsuki and Orihime flashed their ids and he gave them a little stamp, noting they are not legal drinking age, meaning they couldn't get into the bar area, but they could go to the karaoke rooms. Stepping inside, the first thing Orihime noticed was an addition being built, signs and clear-plastic blocked the way.

"Ikkaku-san, what's going on over there?" Orihime asked.

Ikkaku looked over his shoulder at Orihime, "Oh that! Urahara's pet project. He's putting in a small American-style restaurant."

"Really?" Tatsuki asked. "We don't have one of those in town."

"What can we say, business is doing great," Ikkaku replied before checking the next I.D.

"See you later, Ikkaku-san," Orihime said before being led away by Tatsuki.

She twisted her gaze toward her skittish friend, "You like Ikkaku-san!"

"What are you getting at?" Tatsuki said, her cheeks stained with crimson. "I met the guy once, big deal!"

Orihime continued to stare down her friends bluff. She knew the kind of guys her friend likes, and Ikkaku fit the description like a glove. Tall, strong, and into fighting. The bald statement, it just looked good on him. Anyone else, she probably wouldn't give a second look. Orihime began to giggle again.

Tatsuki looked toward the far end of the place, toward the bar. "Isn't that your red-headed friend?"

Orihime's gaze shot the length of the room to the place Renji stood tending bar. To him, it wasn't any harder than tending at one of Matsumoto's drinking parties. Only difference, there is a cash register involved and he makes money, lots of it.

They approached the man attending to the karaoke rooms. Orihime leaned forward, "Hanatarou-kun?"

"Inoue-san!" He delightfully trilled.

"Why are you and Ikkaku-san working here?" Orihime asked.

"Oh... there was an accident at the gas station," Hanatarou explained. "Ikkaku-san lost his temper and threw a customer's bag of stuff through the plate-glass window. Since I was the manager, the blame fell on me."

"What about Yumichika-san?" asked Orihime.

Yumichika happily shrugged, "He still works there, he's got my old job."

Tatsuki leaned close and whispered into Orihime's ear, "Do you know all these shinigami-weirdoes?"

"Some of them," Orihime whispered back. "But, they're all nice people."

Tatsuki lifted her hand for a moment and touched Orihime's arm. "I have to tell you about something before we go inside."

Orihime looked at Tatsuki, waiting for her friend to continue. Tatsuki's fingers slid away from her arm and dropped back down to her side. "You know how Keigo and Mizuiro are gonna be here too. I agreed to let them invite Ichigo."

She paled, "If I knew, I wouldn't have come! Is she here too?"

"Rukia- No way! As for Ichigo, why should you let him spoil your fun. It's been a year, so lets forgive and forget." Tatsuki nodded and placed her hand back on Orihime's shoulder with a happy pat. "Besides, he's getting his just desserts!"

Orihime glanced down at her feet, watched the floor open up, and swallow her whole. At least that was what she imagined and wanted. Yet, it didn't happen, she found her feet moving forward toward the end of a long hall to the last room.

The room was around twenty by twenty, big enough to happily situate around fifteen people comfortably. With the group being around eleven, there were at least four less pairs of eyes to stare at her. That didn't concern her, it was one pair of eyes that shook her to the core. He sat near Keigo and Mizuiro, along side Ryo's boyfriend; all of them talking and laughing like the old days. What would she have given to have those days back; they were better than the dark ones and the ones that stood before them. Except, there were certain things she could live without. Chizuru leapt from her seated position, launching at Orihime with the need to fondle her - just like old times!

"My beautiful Hime!" She shouted. "Oh, how I've missed you! The girls at my college are oh-so-cold and ugly! You are a sight for sore eyes!"

Tatsuki lifted her foot, catching Chizuru across the face. "Sit girl!"

After Chizuru's greeting, Orihime sat down beside Tatsuki. It was the opposite side of the room, directly across from Ichigo. He lift his gaze and look toward her; she noticed a certain sadness, he barely held his trade-mark scowl. She could tell he was miserable, ever since high school, she could always see his emotions. It was as if his emotions were written on a piece of paper, words she could read from a book.

Ryo began to sing to one of Ayumi Hamasaki songs from about ten years ago, a song called 'To Be'.

Orihime felt her heart begin to pound, why did she still feel this when her feelings no longer lived for him. Was it the song that reminded her of the way things used to be? He had been there, always protecting her, even when she felt less than worthy to stand beside him. Orihime stood and turned to Tatsuki.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Michiru pointed toward the door. "Head down the hall, toward the exit, the bathroom is there."

"I'll be back I promise," replied Orihime, flashing a warm smile.

She promised and Tatsuki knew that Orihime just wouldn't run off. To her relief, she was happy that Ichigo didn't go after her. Still, Tatsuki was furious with her old carrot-top friend. He broke Orihime's heart and it was still painful to see her lie about everything concerning her love-life or lack there of. She just wished that Orihime would fight back instead of runaway all the time. Give him a slap through the face, maybe that would work. Wake him up to what he missed out on. If anything, Tatsuki wished that Ichigo could feel just for one day what Orihime has felt for the past year.

Orihime leaned back against the bathroom wall, the white tile felt very cold against her shoulders. Everything was white and sparkled like it been disinfected by Lysol and smelled of pine. With the lights shining down over head, it had to be the brightest room she'd ever been in – other than a hospital room.

There were older girls in the stalls, both of them were chatting away and laughing. The moment they mentioned the cute bartender with the red-hair, she realized the girls were in their twenties, it was the only way they could have seen.

"Did you see those tattoos?" the girl in the left stall giggled. "Weren't they so sexy."

The girl in the other stall giggled again, "I wonder how far they go down."

Orihime felt a pang of jealousy, but that was all it was; a simple little pang. Yet, it made her think about the reasons why she ran from the room. She ran not because she still loves Ichigo, but misses the time before everything went wrong. The changes, growing up, moving on, going to university; it all had to do with it. Everything came and moved by so fast her head felt like it were going to spin right off her shoulders. The empathy of her mind, the epitome of stemming thoughts over fears. A darkness had settled in her heart, one that could never be cured, but could be tolerated if she learned to live side by side with everything that went wrong.

She finally emerged from the bathroom, her eyes a little less red than when she went in. The first thing she noticed, the man standing guard to the bar was no longer Zennosuke but some gothic looking girl with short bright red hair with black streaks. She looked like the type of woman that no man would mess around with because she'd kick their ass with ease. That crooked, devilish grin; She could pass as Renji's sister, if he had a sister.

Orihime began to walk back only to bump into one of the many strangers in the room. He was obviously drunk and heading toward the bathrooms. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, look at ya," he gave her a curved smile and continued on with his drunken slur, "such a perty lil' thing. Why don't ya and I get to the bathroom and have a lil' fun together."

She looked horrified, her body trembled at the aspect that some drunk trying to get lucky with her when a hand shot out and gripped the drunk by the wrist, forcing him to release her. The drunk's wrist made a slight snap and pop before his fingers released her pale arm.

Orihime watched as Renji slipped between them and punch the guy in the face.

"Damn drunks." The red-head girl barked out.

Ikkaku stepped out of the doorway, "I'll take care of him."

Renji gave a nod and watched Ikkaku lift the man over his shoulder and toss him out on the sidewalk. He turned back to Orihime, "I'm sorry about that. It doesn't happen that often but when it does- We take care of it."

He looked sympathetically down at Orihime, "You ok?"

Orihime nodded, "I could have defended myself, I just didn't want to wreck the place."

Renji gave a long chuckle. It was hard to imagine her with the ability to kick a mans ass, even if he did hear stories about how she beat up two seated Shinigami single-handed. To see a woman whom barely weighs a hundred pounds soak and wet, five foot two, beat up men nearly two and a half times her size each. Yes, a sight indeed.

"What's so funny," Orihime said, puffing her cheeks at his mocking laugh.

"Nothin'," Renji stared, his eyes glistening with tears of laughter. "It's just hard to imagine, that's all. I mean, you're like some sort of goddess... Its hard to imagine that you'd hurt someone."

Her cheeks further puffed and turned a little red. "I get angry too!"

Renji almost laughed again. "You're cute, ya know that?"

Orihime folded her arms across her chest and scrunched up her chin, "I am not. Next time we're at Urahara-san's, I'll show you what I can do!"

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better," Renji replied. "You better get back to your friends, they're waitin' for you."

Orihime froze, wondering if Renji knew that Ichigo was there. _'Of course he does, he is a shinigami, probably felt his reiatsu even before coming into the building.' _She still hadn't told Renji the news, before he could escape back to bar-tending duties, Orihime turned and touched his back with her hand.

"I want you to know, I grabbed your hand because I found out..."

Renji didn't understand what she was talking about. "Found out what?"

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat and whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Rukia returned to Soul Society. . . She left Ichigo!... Wait! How do you know?"

Orihime didn't wait for his answer, she ran back to Tatsuki for comfort. Renji stood there, floored by the revelation. _'What just happened? Why is she cryin'?'_

She stood in the doorway and waved at Tatsuki, whom stood and moved toward the door. Orihime shook, her nerves seemed rattled. "Tatsuki-chan, I can't handle this! I'm going home!"

Tatsuki closed her eyes and embraced Orihime, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, the tears were welling in her eyes again. She could tell Tatsuki wanted to stay. "I don't want to ruin your night. Stay and have fun!"

"You sure?"

Orihime nodded," The apartment isn't far from here, I'll be fine."

Tatsuki released her friend, "Be careful!"

"I will," Orihime sighed.

Ichigo stood up, looking a little panicked, he approached Tatsuki. "Where is she going?"

"Home," Tatsuki replied. "Just leave her alone Ichigo!"

Ichigo pulled Tatsuki out into the hall, "Do you hate me that much?"

She looked away, feeling a little cross by Ichigo's demeanor. Tatsuki huffed a bit, "What business is it of yours. You gave her up!"

She bit the inside of her cheek as if she said too much. Tatsuki lifted her gaze toward the bar. "You're friend down there, he's paid more attention to her than you ever have. Yet, she's still in love with you."

Ichigo thickly swallowed. "That night, I don't remember it."

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuki grimaced.

Ichigo punched at the wall beside Tatsuki, "That's what I mean! I was supposed to go to Inoue... I was going to tell her and something happened! Every time I think about it or try to remember, I get a headache and a nosebleed."

Tatsuki angrily hissed, "You're a piece of work if you think I'm gonna fall for that!"

"I've only lied to you once in my life, just to protect you. Why would I lie over this!"

Tatsuki looked deep into Ichigo's eyes. He looked serious, like he meant every single word as if it were the truth according to the gods above. It was the truth, he didn't remember the night he broke Orihime's heart.

"All I remember is feeling like I was in love with Rukia!" Ichigo reached into his back pocket and took out Orihime's letter from that night. "Look, I even kept her note all this time!"

Tatsuki traced the edge of the paper with her fingers. She saw the writing, 'To Kurosaki-kun' written in cobalt ink; it was Orihime's handwriting. Ichigo took the note and returned it to his back pocket. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Ichigo, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's too late now," Ichigo replied and looked down at the bar toward Renji. "I know that."

"You think she loves him?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo took a breath, "I don't know. It wouldn't be right if I stand in the way."

Tatsuki shoved Ichigo against his ribs, "You're not gonna fight?"

Ichigo rubbed his right temple. "I shouldn't do anything until I figure out what the hell happened."

_Ichigo silently thought, 'After what I did, She shouldn't be forced to wait for a guy like me.'_

Tatsuki grimaced, "What about that Pineapple-head?"

Ichigo frowned, "If I have to lose her to someone... It's okay if it's him..."

"You really okay with this?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nope," Ichigo replied with a sarcastic snigger. "It's not about me being okay with it, it's Inoue's happiness that matters."

"Wow," Tatsuki replied. "You're acting way mature."

Ichigo and Tatsuki returned to their friends. She looked at Ichigo's back, wondering what had happened to him that night. While Keigo sang horribly to some old Dir en Grey song, she thought that maybe she should tell everything to Orihime. He never asked her to keep it to herself, maybe this was part of the plan. She'd tell Orihime and she would go crawling back only to get her heart stomped on again. No, Tatsuki decided to keep this to herself. When the time is right, Ichigo can tell her. When he gets the proof, then everything will be as it should, even if Orihime chooses the pineapple-head, at least they can all be friends again.

_ The sun and moon never truly meet, they eclipse each other, only to have the moon depart from the sun's light. - Solar Eclipse_

* * *

_**Ayumi Hamasaki: To Be**_

Everyone passes through. I don't keep them in mind either. It can't be helped.  
You've been carrying that junk as if it's important.  
People saw you from a distance and thought you were strange.  
Even so you laughed and said to me "this is treasure."

While I'm gaining something big, I wonder if there's something I've lost.  
I don't understand.  
This place I've regained, I bet it's slightly different.

If you're there, I'm always laughing.  
If you're there, I'm always laughing. I'm crying. I'm living.  
If you're not there, there's nothing.

Was it myself? Was it the people? Or was it  
only a clock? The thing that seemed like it would break.

How much do the arms that continue to protect the junk hurt?  
What have they sacrificed?  
Even though you'll never be perfect, you shine in your imperfection.

The path you found isn't wide.  
The path you found isn't wide, it isn't narrow, somehow  
you alone have made it better for me.

Because you were there, I'm always laughing.  
Because you were there, I was always laughing. I was crying. I was living.  
If you're not there, there's nothing.


	7. Chapter 7: Whiteout

**Chapter 7: White-out**

Orihime dimmed the lights to a mild glow; music played softly from the radio, giving her current state of mind to all that can hear. Tatsuki thought about if she should knock or not. Shaking her head, she returned to her apartment, deciding it was best to leave Orihime alone for now. Some problems need to be resolved without outside interference.

Orihime sat in the bathtub, allowing the hot water to permeate her body, letting it sooth the aches and pains inside her stress-filled frame. Using her hands, she corralled bubbles around her body. She always enjoyed bubble baths, Orihime imagined the white fluffy soap were clouds and she were floating in the sky, flying through the white mushroom-shaped puff-balls. Right now, her mind was not on white froth of soap or flying. The only thing on her mind was the way Renji looked at her when she told him the news.

'_He'll run back to her,' Orihime thought, 'Everyone loves her.'_

She tossed water over her face and scrubbed her cheeks to a red sheen with a washcloth.

"I have to stop thinking this way."

After spraying off the remnants of soap suds, Orihime put on a bath robe and slipped out of the tub. She waited in the bathroom until the last of the soap circled down the drain. Taking a towel for her hair, Orihime left the bathroom and plopped down on into her comfy bean-bag chair in front of the TV. After making a few rounds with the remote, she decided there was nothing worth watching. Her favorite show, Laugh Hour, were old repeats; it's not like she were in the mood for a laugh anyway.

Staring at her futon and contemplating about going to bed, Orihime's thoughts drifted again. For one reason or another, she thought about the park. When she thought more about it, the more her head began to throb. The throbbing refused ease until she stopped thinking about it. Her eyes began to burn almost like she were coming down with a migraine. After taking two acetaminophen, Orihime turned in for the night.

A few days later... Saturday afternoon.

Orihime returned to the park, standing in the spot where she felt like someone had watched her last Thursday. She stood there, looking up at the blue sky and light ash-gray clouds. The air had a stinging chill and it looked like it were about to snow. Snow is a rare sight in Karakura, they barely get two inches a year. Orihime blew a hot breath on her hands and watched the clouds gather and a few tiny flakes fall. She watched and continued to blow hard on her hands, keeping them warm. It was, after all, the first snow. They were pretty, each one distinct and different from the rest. Yet, snow made her feel just a little sad. It reminded her just how cold and cruel Winter can be. It reminded her of that time when she was held captive and other things as well. The snow reminded her of Ichigo and the forgotten promise he made.

"Orihime," Renji called out as he slowly approached.

She did not move, her hands remained next to her mouth, gray-blue eyes continued lazily watch the sky.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Renji-kun?"

He gave a little snicker, "I wonder what you were day-dreaming about?"

She blushed, "Nothing."

Renji gave a coy smirk, "Didn't look like nothing."

"Why are you in the park so early in the morning?" Orihime asked, occasionally looking down at her wrist watch.

Renji stiffened, he didn't want to tell her that he felt her reiatsu and decided to pop in for the hell of it. "You know, the usual; looking for hollows, taking care of people with leaking energy."

He tilted his head and leaned a little forward, giving a slight mocking scowl, "You're so nosy. . . So, why are you here?"

Orihime smiled, "Taking Tatsuki for a run."

He snickered, "She's your friend not a dog!"

Orihime began to laugh, she knew that would be the reaction he would give her and it was too cute. Orihime pointed toward her watch. "I'm timing her laps because she wants to make the Nationals for track this year."

Renji stuffed his hands down into his jacket pockets. "I thought she was the crazy chick who wanted to be a martial artist?"

Orihime shrugged, "Priorities change... She wants to be a gym teacher and placing in the Nationals looks great on a resume."

She shivered a little; it was not just cold, but freaking cold out. Although she wore two layers of clothes and a jacket, it was like the frost cut through her. A part of her imagined that Toshiro sealed the town up with his Zanpakuto! Now that really would be cold.

Tatsuki came jogging in, stopping by Orihime, "What time is it?"

Orihime looked down at her watch, "Six-twenty-two and 36 point four seconds!"

"Alright!" Tatsuki hopped. "That means I did a mile run in under five minutes."

Orihime fidgeted, "Um, four minutes, forty-two point six seconds."

"That's my human calculator!" Tatsuki said, appraising. She looked toward Renji, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the Shinigami's presence. "I better head in and take a shower, you don't need me to be the third wheel."

She ran across the street toward their complex, Orihime was left alone with Renji; she felt uncertain about what to say or do next. She could not explain why she felt so nervous around him, he's just Renji. The guy who saved her life from the car. The guy who seems to know all the right things to say. Her friend!

"Everything's been quiet for almost a week," Renji said, moving closer, giving her a cat versus mouse stare, "I want to see those moves you promised to show me."

"I knew you were here for that," Orihime said, wising up to the red-head's antics.

He stretched his neck, allowing his muscles to loosen up. "It's been some time since I've had a trainin' partner. I figure you'd be good at it... I mean trainin' with me..."

"What type of training do you have in mind?" Orihime asked.

"Hand to hand," Renji replied. "I can't use Zabimaru on ya! That would be crazy."

"How about kendo?" Orihime suggested.

"You mean wooden swords? Sure, suppose that's ok." Renji replied.

Orihime pumped her fist, "This is our first duel and I don't plan to lose!"

Renji led Orihime back to Urahara's Shoten, other than Soul Society, no other place could contain their fighting styles. They came into the shop announced by the jangle of a bell, but Urahara sat at a table with a bunch of books stacked in front of him. He lifted his hand, waving toward Renji and Orihime, seemingly too busy to say anything else. Urahara always gets like this when dealing with his finances.

"We're going to the trainin' room," Renji said. "Don't bug us!"

Urahara typed some numbers into the calculator and it spat out a long sheet of paper. He looked at the work, grumbling several incoherent curses; he crumpled the paper and started over from scratch. His mind was definitely not on company. Renji went to remove his Gigai leaving Orihime next to the trap door waiting for him to return. He put it back in storage, saving Tessai the time of having to lug it back there.

"Ah," Orihime's breath hitched as Renji picked her up into his arms. He dropped down the chute and landed after a few quick shunpo steps. Amazingly, the trap door closed behind them.

Beside Yumichika's favorite resting spot, the large boulders near the ladder leading to the exit, Urahara had installed a rack of training supplies. There were several wooden swords, some protective gear, and a few other little odds and ends. Renji reached for two swords, tossing one to Orihime. She caught it in her hands. Renji took Zabimaru and its sheathe, placing it safely on the rack.

He looked toward her, "Do you want some gloves?"

Orihime looked down at her soft hands. She hated the feel of calluses on her palms. "Yeah!"

Renji grabbed a pair of work gloves and tossed them to her. "You know, it'll make it harder to hold your weapon?"

She nodded, "So don't sores and cuts."

Renji smirked and charged at her, the two wooden swords smacked together with a hollow thump.

"I know." He pushed her back a few steps, she stumbled a bit but found her footing.

'_So strong,' Orihime whispered. _

Climbing back to a full standing position, Orihime ran toward Renji and gave a sidewards swing. He brought his bokken around, stabbing down and catching the wooden weapon before she could strike him down. Orihime quickly turned like she were dancing into a spin and swooped low at his ankles. Renji jumped back about ten feet and laughed.

"You hafta try harder than that."

She took a right-handed stance, like preparing to hit a baseball, leaving her left side wide open to attacks; it was like she were asking for it. Renji moved in for the attack, wanting to see what it was that she prepared. Renji swung the wooden sword toward her left side, aiming for her shoulder. Orihime quickly turned and caught the weapon with a vertical follow through. Out of the blue, she lowered and her right foot swung around, catching his left ankle. He tripped up and fell backward, landing briefly on his backside. He got up and dusted off.

"You're full of surprises," Renji growled.

His eyes looked up to see that she was too concerned with her 'happy dance' to care that her 'enemy' was still moving. Renji took the tip of his sword and placed it between her ankles and swept the rug out from under her. Orihime landed on her rear with a thud and a small 'omph' knocked from her lungs.

She whined and rubbed her butt, "What did you do that for?"

"Fights not over yet," Renji said and stood back up, pointing the tip of the bokken at her. "I hafta admit it, you got some skills, but it'll take another hundred years before you can catch me."

Orihime stood up and tossed the wooden sword toward the stand. Renji, who was too busy basking in his glory, did not see what was about to happen next. She grabbed him by the arm, the one holding his wooden sword, casually flipped him over her shoulder, spilling him on to the ground.

With his arm in a bind and slightly twisted he looked up at her with his mouth gaped open. "Damn, you really are strong."

Orihime removed the sword from Renji's hand and tossed it toward the rack. After releasing his arm and hand, Orihime removed the gloves. "I'm not going easy on you, Renji-kun!"

He stood up and managed to dodge a punch and then a left hook.

'She's quick,' Renji silently thought.

He managed to get behind Orihime and lock her arms into position by entwining his arms with hers, locking his hands together behind her neck. Orihime sighed, it was the oldest trick in the book and Tatsuki taught her how to get out of this with ease. Orihime lifted her foot and stomped Renji's into the ground. He grunted in pain and moved his foot back so she could not do it again. He leaned forward and she tried to use the back of her head, but she missed. Unfortunately for Orihime, it seemed he knew the tricks too and countered with dodges.

"I didn't want to," Orihime replied.

She pulled forward, using a massive amount of force. She picked Renji off the ground and flipped him over her back, where he released his grip because his arms refused to bend in that odd way; they would have snapped along with hers. He landed before her, once again meeting his posterior meet with the dry, dirt ground.

"That does it," He stood up and grabbed Zabimaru form the rack. "It's time to get serious!"

Orihime plastered a smile on her face. "You know, it's about time someone takes me serious!"

Renji grimaced, "You better be ready, I'm not gonna take it easy on ya!"

Orihime nodded, "I don't have a weapon other than my Rikka."

Renji turned his attention back to the rack of training tools. "Here's a sword, this is something Urahara's been working on. If you push your reiatsu into it, it'll become like a Zanpakuto."

"That sounds so cool," Orihime awed.

"Here, I'm sure he won't mind if you try it."

Renji tossed her the weapon and it landed at her feet, she picked it up and unsheathed it. The sword was nothing more than a normal looking katana, but when she pushed the energy into the blade, the blade became too heavy to wield. The metal became like lead and the hilt felt like a cement block.

Orihime cried out with a girly-grunt, "I can't lift it!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "You're putting too much into the blade. Ease up!"

"Ok," Orihime lowered the amount of pressure and the blade lifted off the ground.

He took a stance and changed Zabimaru into its shikai. He knew she would use everything she has, he wanted her to, and he was not going to take it easy on her. Everyone takes it easy with the girls, like she is some fragile flower; it's no wonder she thinks that she cannot help anybody.

"Howl Zabimaru," Renji shouted, shooting the length of his blade, stretching it out toward her with almost super-sonic speed.

The blade came at her full force, charging her body. At first, her nerves began to tingle and muscles began to grow rigid, she stood frozen in fear. Renji is a powerful opponent, one with both experience and skill. Orihime, at that moment, felt like that was more of an understatement. He kept his promise, he was not going to let her off the hook. The blade came within an inch of her face when she popped a shield into place. The tip of Renji's blade grind against the shield, causing sparks to fly; when the shield finally broke, Renji's blade shot up and the pressure force Orihime to fly backward. She rolled a few feet and stood back up with the resilience of a rubber ball.

Orihime bent over and picked up the sword, renewing the power in the blade. Just in time too, Zabimaru came crashing down on her, but she managed to lift the sword and stop Renji's weapon dead in its tracks. He took the third swing and lifted the blade of his sword high into the air. The band-shaped blade swung around and flexed, it flew through the air and came in from the left. She fell to the ground and forced a shield to form above her body. The tip of Zabimaru came down atop the shield and angrily grinding against it. Orihime rolled out from beneath the shield just as it began to crack. Zabimaru hit the ground with a thunderous explosion of energy, causing a cloud of dust into the air. The battle became hard to deal with; Orihime rolled a few feet and stood up with a ragged breath. Zabimaru pulled out of the earth and returned to its master's hilt. Before Renji could get his blade to return, Orihime charged at him, lifting the blade of the katana into the air. When it came slamming down, Renji stopped it with his sword. Sparks began to fly as steel grated against steel; he managed to knock her back a few feet when he heard the words, "I reject."

Tsubaki shot out and hit his weapon, breaking the bone-shaped metal plates apart. The little Rikka returned to the hairpin and Orihime plastered her back against the ground, breathing like there was not a drop of oxygen to be found.

Renji stared down at Zabimaru and laughed about it. He was not about to tell her that he could use his reiatsu and put it back together. He did not take it easy on her, but he did not really try his best either. She did not have to know that, the girl deserved a victory. After gathering his blade and returning it to its normal form, he sheathed it, placing his weapon against the boulder.

Orihime looked up at Renji and noticed he had not even built up a sweat. "You didn't try your best."

"No," Renji admitted in all seriousness, "You did and you held up against my attacks. I could've hurt you if I wanted, you know that."

Orihime nodded. "I guess I'm not cut out for this at all."

Renji shook his head, "You're strong," he covered his heart with his hand and took a hard breath, "but, it comes from here."

He held out his hand to her, "Come on, stand up."

Orihime reached out and grabbed his hand, allowing him to haul her off the ground. When she managed to get to her feet, she staggered forward, landing roughly against his solid chest. Orihime gulped at the feel of his body; he was so warm. Her eyes lowered to a spot where his kimono separated, flashing some skin and tattoo. Her eyes stared at the jagged black mark, watching as it stretched with each sequential breath.

His hand remained in hers, holding it, his thumb tickling soft flesh. Renji thickly swallowed and made the same mental chant over and over.

'_Please don't look up at me! Please don't look up. I don't know what I'll do if you look at me.'_

The hand on his chest curled and experimentally tugged at the black fabric of his kimono, exposing a little more tattoo, a little more skin. A wisp of air blew across his bare flesh making his nerves jump. Raging heat began to pool down below and tighten in his chest rose a little faster, tightening muscles tighter.

Renji began cursing that prayer over and over in the back of his mind.

'_Fuck! Please don't look up Orihime!'_

She caught signs of his racing heartbeat under her balled hand, the organ thrummed and knocked against his ribs and chest, it pulsed against her hand. She shifted on her feet but Renji did not move an inch. He held her hand and looked out at the scenery, breathing became heavy like a weight had been placed on his chest.

'_Dammit... if she stays like this...' Renji internally growled at himself, 'She'll hate me!'_

He noticed her head begin to move, tilt back, allowing her questioning gray eyes stare up at him.

'_Don't,' He thought, praying that she would just turn away. 'Please don't look up!'_

She did it and as soon as her eyes met his, it became his undoing. Renji lowered his gaze and watched her parted lips release a sharp breath. Taking a swallow of air and closing the distance between them, he covered her mouth with his.

His moan rumbled against her lips forcing a gasp to rise from her throat. When her lips parted, Renji fervently swept his tongue between parted flesh, darting and flicking the tip against hers.

Their kiss became needy, frantic, desperate; a mix of tongue and nipping teeth against swollen flesh. Orihime moaned again, trying to pull closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, allowing her fingers to pull and caress tufts of red hair above his nape.

Swallowing his pride, Renji wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting the feather-light woman off the ground. Her chest abrade against his, her breasts felt full against his body. Renji pushed her back against the smooth boulder, liberating one hand from their embrace. He coaxed her jean-clad legs to wrap around his waist before returning his hand to the comfort of her back, molding his palm against the curve of her lower lumbar.

'_She feels so damn good,' Renji thought, enjoying the way her body moved against his. 'But, this is so fricken' wrong, why can't I help myself?'_

'Mmm,' Orihime moaned against his mouth, "Renji-kun."

It was then he found the will to pull away. He did not want to hurt her, he did not want to be pooled with the rest of the men in her life. Renji closed his eyes and released her lips; breaths came in long ragged pants, his forehead pressed lightly to hers. His words landed softly against her face.

"We'll regret it," he said, allowing her body to slide down his and return to the earth at their feet; his voice hitched, "You'll regret it."

Orihime felt too high from the kiss to find words to retort his allegation. He slid away from her like she were poison, pretty poison that would one day serve as his downfall. The things she elicited from him, the things he felt while kissing her, the way her body egged him to go further, faster, begging for one more touch. He became desperate for more, infatuated. Rukia never had that power over him, yet this woman did, she had him tied around her little finger.

Renji looked at the ladder, "Can you climb out... Please?"

She looked up, "I guess."

Renji swallowed, "Go on up, I'll follow in a few minutes."

Once she was at the top and out of sight, Renji fell to his knees and punched the ground, despising himself for letting things continue like they did. That kiss, it meant he was no better than Ichigo and Rukia. He took advantage of a girl who has feelings for another man; he could not feel any lower. He gathered Zabimaru and ascended the ladder, but when he got to the top, Orihime was gone.

"If you're looking for Orihime-chan, she left." Urahara said and returned to balancing finances for the club.

The more Renji thought about it, the more he wanted to beat his head into the wall. He never let his emotions get out of control like this before; what did he even feel for her?

'Stupid bastard,' He inwardly cursed.

"Renji-kun," Urahara called out. "You have to work tonight... In about a half an hour."

"Huh?" He turned to Urahara. "Shit, I almost forgot."

"You're worried about Orihime-chan?" Urahara lifted his gaze away from the his financial records. "I'm sure she'll be fine, it was just a kiss. Right?"

"We didn't," Renji felt his jaw become a little slack, amazed by Kisuke's masterful intuition.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Urahara said. "I know the type of trouble you could get into."

Renji took a deep, soothing breath, "Thanks."

After he returned to his Gigai form, Renji headed off to his apartment to ready for work. He would have talk to Orihime another time about what happened between them, explain why he thought it was wrong. They both needed time to think things over. A pang of guilt hit him several times; he sent her up alone, never saying a word about what happened. All that night into the morning, he thought about Orihime. How she was probably crying; she probably felt used. How could he ever look her in the same light again. . .

A/N: Ut-oh, Renji's been a bad boy. Will he say he's sorry or will it happen again?

I hope this chapter is good. I'm surprised that people are saving it to their favorites list by the tons, but nobody is saying much. Probably because its 'M' rated and there is little to no 'adult situation' (so far) like what xxMaximusAnonimusxx said in the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreamscape

**dictionary**

Kuroishigouka (is the mix of two Japanese words Kuroishi = Blackstone and Gouka= Hellfire)

**Sigh, this is a plot-chapter and somewhat boring unless you like hollows and fights.**

**(added a bit of info)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dreamscape**

_Orihime lay on her futon, staring up, but she did not see the ceiling above her head. What she saw was a dream, a beautiful dream that she knew could not last. She laid her forearm across her forehead, where his forehead had gently rolled on hers. His breath had been labored, controlled by force. Orihime knew that he did not want to take advantage of their friendship, he did not want to replace Rukia in his heart._

_She couldn't help it, every time she thought about kissing him, her heart raced. She felt alive. Lifting her gaze and his lowered, the moment their eyes met, the tension snapped. He crossed the line from being a friend to more than a friend. Somehow, this feeling was there before the kiss; she felt it. Feeling his lips on hers made it real, those feelings came to the surface, they came alight with life._

_Nonetheless, she knew that this happened because of loneliness, a cruel vice people suffer from. Seemingly, Shinigami suffer from being alone as well. She covered her heart with her hand._

'_How could I do that to him?' Orihime thought she might cry but no tears came. 'How could I be so mean to Renji-kun?'_

_He was suffering just as much as she, Orihime felt it in his kiss; his heart was deeply scarred even if he refused to admit it. He deeply wanted that kiss but with Rukia, or so she tried to convince herself. _

'_Renji-kun was so passionate,' Orihime silently thought. 'He had to be thinking about Rukia.'_

A week came and left before Orihime realized November had truly arrived. The snow came early this year, there had been some flurries since October, but that was not unusual. Seeing the ground completely white by the beginning of November, that is unusual. Orihime broke out a pair of boots and heavier clothing. With the snow coming down in torrents of wind, she had to go to the store and stock up on some groceries, unless she bought some ice skates instead. She began to imagine what it might be like if she had to ice skate to class or to the store.

"That could be fun," She happily mused.

She completed her winter ensemble with a heavy jacket, a fuzzy scarf, and a pair of dark red gloves. Under all the winter gear, she wore a sweater, a t-shirt, the warmest underwear she owned, and the thickest jeans she had in her closet. She stepped outside and headed toward the market a few blocks over.

The past week had been a lonely one, Tatsuki remained active in several University activities the whole time. She found a job at an area youth group as a student trainer, it even paid a decent wage. Classes had been difficult all week, English in particular. Ichigo would gaze at her from time to time; the more he looked at her, the feeling of guilt would rise to the surface. Even if they were never anything more than friends, she was still deeply in love Ichigo. Just because he chose Rukia doesn't change a thing. Just because he and Rukia broke up doesn't mean anything. She kissed Renji and that did not make the pain go away; it just made things worse and further confused her already mixed feelings. It was like taking a strawberry, a bunch of blueberries, lemons, tomato, and tossing the lot into a blender on puree. When it's all pulverized, its like being asked to separate it because one fruit doesn't mix with the rest. (In Orihime's mind, it made sense.)

After shopping and returning home, Orihime found that staring at an empty apartment made living there even more difficult. Since the snow slowed to drifting diamond dust, it made travel a little easier. Orihime decided to get away for a while. She walked near the Karakura Times building, the local newspaper just as the door opened; a man walked out. She bumped into the person and fell, smacking her backside on the icy concrete. She yelped and rubbed her backside with both hands.

"Inoue?"

She looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, "Kurosaki-kun?"

He reached out and helped her get off the frigid ground. Orihime's feet skidded on the ice and she fell into a worse predicament than hitting her rear. Her body somehow managed to go askew, finding his embrace. She was stuck there, held upright by his strength alone. While he held her so intimately against his body, all she could do is stare; her lower lip quivering with a nervous twitch. They hadn't been this intimate since the time he tossed her over his shoulder, and even then he just had to tease her.

"You can let go of me now," Orihime said, still in shock at the feel of his hands on her.

He stared at her for a moment, lips parted, his breath turned into a smokey haze on cold air. Ichigo looked at the way he was holding her and realized it just wasn't a proper way to hold a woman. It made them look like a couple. He let her go and when he did, her feet started to slide again. Ichigo caught her for the second time and managed to walk her away from the slick concrete walkway to solid ground.

"What are you doing?" Orihime started.

Ichigo sharply replied, "I'm helping you get off the ice."

"No no, I mean at the newspaper?" Orihime asked.

"Oh," Ichigo replied, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I had an interview for an apprenticeship."

Orihime questioned, "How are you going to manage that and your you-know-what duties?"

"It's only twenty hours a week," Ichigo replied, he placed his hands on his hips, staring her down, "You seem awful curious, what's it matter to you?"

Orihime folded her arms and crinkled her chin, "It doesn't!"

Feeling like his scowl might become a somewhat permanent scar, he looked down at her, "Don't try that angry look with me, it just makes you look silly."

Yet, that look did not last on his face. She threw her hands down at her sides and clenched her fists. Her cheeks puffed so large and red, Ichigo thought they were going to burst. His scowl started to lift, a fit of laughter began to take shape. He couldn't help it, she looked so damn cute, like a little puffin.

Using his right index finger he poked one of her red cheeks, Ichigo happily snickered, "Red really suits you, Inoue."

"Stop poking me!" Orihime said, gritting her teeth.

She didn't understand why he made her so angry, she never used to get angry with anyone. It just hurt so damn bad having him tease her like this. He pulled his finger back; it felt wonderful to get under her skin like that. It really proved that she wasn't as even-tempered as people would like to believe, he liked a little fire every so often and now, she was red-hot.

He became suddenly calm, his thumb stroked one of her heated cheeks, his fingers traced the line of her jaw, "In all seriousness, you look cute."

Orihime bit her lower lip and felt remorseful for being irritated by his playfulness. She should have known he meant nothing by it, that's just his way of showing he cares. Ichigo shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and leaned forward.

"Stop day dreaming," Ichigo scolded, a sarcastic smile playful upon his lips.

She flinched like she been caught thinking things she should not have been. "I'm not."

Ichigo laughed again,"I hope that little dream was about me."

Orihime found her cheeks flame-red again. Her cheeks puffed, "Not in a million years!"

He started down the sidewalk and looked back over his shoulder at her, smiling because he managed to rile her temper. "I'm glad you look well, Inoue."

Ichigo went on his way around the corner and out of sight.

Orihime bit her lower lip again, feeling her blood boil under the surface of her skin. There seemed to be a thin line between love and hate and she was stepping on it. 'Why did he have to do that?' 'Why was he pushing my buttons?' 'Don't boys ever turn into men?' All that and more went through her mind. Orihime stomped her left foot, hit a patch of ice and fell on her rear again.

She hissed out of pain,"Darn it!"

* * *

Later that evening, Heisuke made his way into the Karakura Central Park. It was out of his jurisdiction, but he had other ideas. In one hand he held a piece of hollow bait clasped between two fingers. With a snap it broke into dust and floated through the air. He went deeper into the park and pulled a second piece from his inner kimono. Snap, the second piece turned to dust and permeated the air. He made his way to the back-end of the park and broke a third piece of hollow bait. Not long after his escape, the hollow alarm in his phone went off. He did not need the phone to know they were coming, the sound of hollows could be heard in the distance. They angrily roared, looking for souls to eat. Looking for strong souls to sate their appetite, to end the ache of hunger they always felt.

Back in his jurisdiction, Heisuke took out his hollow detector and looked to see how many hollows came. There were at least sixty reports; each bait brings about twenty, sixty seemed on the money. Heisuke waited on a roof top, listening to all the reports being cast through the communication device. All the Shinigami, including the substitute headed for the park.

Taking out a paper talisman, Heisuke said a quick spell, pricked the tip of his finger atop his sword, and wrote a few old Chinese-style characters on to the paper. The talisman fell to the ground and quickly formed an exact replica of himself. The paper used his blood, his DNA, his reiatsu. It replicated his Zanpakuto! By all means, the copy was him. Nonetheless, copies have flaws. If the copy gets cut, the talisman returns to paper and burns to ash.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," Kuragane said and released his clone.

Hollow alarms began to go off and the shinigami pulled out their communicators to their worst nightmare. The whole Central park looked like a blinking red time-bomb about to explode, or at least short-circuit their communicators.

Ichigo and Renji met up a block from the park. He came from Urahara's direction and noticed the red-head just ahead. Neither said a word to the other, they already knew what the other was thinking and where the other headed. Same place and same thought.

He reminded himself that this was only a block, maybe two from Orihime's apartment complex. Tatsuki too. Ichigo hoped Orihime would just stay home, ignore the giant energy coming from here. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Renji's gaze twisted toward the corner; Orihime's apartment sat nestled some place on the opposite corner.

Renji looked toward the two healers, Yamada and Iemura did not have the strength to withstand a massive hollow attack. "Kurumadani, Kanamura, and Aramaki, take care of the medics."

All three at once gave a salute, "Yes Abarai-taichou!"

"Takezoe and Ishibana, go to the left field near the pond." Renji turned toward the rest of his group, "Everyone else, spread out toward the soccer field."

Heisuke landed next to Renji, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Better late than never," Renji replied, his eyes remained steady on the battle.

"Look at them all," Heisuke said, glaring at the hollows crowding around them.

"Alright, lets sweep'em under the rug," Renji said, charging in with Yumichika at his side.

Kanamura looked toward the sky and pointed to a deep charcoal-color cloud, "What is that Iemura-san? That's not what I think it is?"

The ex-fourth squad member lifted his sights toward the strange cloud and squinted. "It looks like leftovers from hollow bait. Look over there, two more clouds."

Ichigo sliced through a hollow mask, "Someone did this on purpose?"

Iemura pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It appears so."

A shadowy figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading toward the far Western section of Karakura town. The farther West he went the farther the rooftops dispersed and soon, he knew that running on the ground would be faster than taking to the sky. He could feel a deep energy, the reiatsu made his skin crawl. Heisuke stopped near a huge ancient oak and searched for the familiar reiatsu.

"I know you're here, Brother!" Heisuke looked around, seething with anger, "Give back Kuroishigouka!"

As soon as Heisuke finished his rant, an energy release filled the air, sending a shock-wave over the area. Kuragane fell back, rolling several feet before tucking his head and hiding his face under the protection of his arms. The energy roared painfully pass Heisuke, the heat released by Kuroishigouka was at its hottest, a heat straight from the bottom of Hell. If it had not been for his other sword, Shiroraikou, he would have been roasted like the poor soul his brother just killed.

The power of the flame is limited, only affecting souls near the initial blast. People, trees, animals, are all spared. Being on the spiritual plane in the living world is a different story. Taking a close-up blast can cause serious damage to any Soul, including Shinigami. Heisuke knew the Shinigami in the park may get knocked down, but none of them would get killed. At most, the wave would kill the weaker hollows.

'_The blast radius should be reaching the Central park,' Heisuke thought. 'It shouldn't be much more than a wave of warm air to them.'_

As he came face to face with an enormous hollow, Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. The thing pulled out of an opening from Hueco Mundo and plopped down on the ground, it's hooves angrily stomped, followed by a crack of thunder. It looked like a giant bull with growths on its shoulders, its front half looked more human than beast. The hollow had human arms, a chest with a hole where it's heart used to be. The bull mask had several plates coming out, joining the shoulder armor. Strange enough, the plates moved, undulated with each lift of its arms. It was not an Arrancar. Ichigo confirmed that by the scale of its bull-faced mask, its sheer size and mass, and no sign of intelligence.

At least with Arrancar there is such thing as reasoning. With normal hollows, reasoning is gone, leaving nothing but the beast behind.

"We're in deep shit," Ichigo hollered toward Ikkaku.

The monster managed to take up the entire soccer field with a body just as long. It reminded Ichigo of a Minotaur on an epic scale. The giant bull lifted its front feet and angrily stomped the ground, sending a wave of energy through the earth, knocking Ichigo to one knee and sending the weaker Shinigami flying, casting them out of the park and into the highway.

Ikkaku looked up from where he sat on the ground, "Deep shit? Try up to our necks in it!" He jumped and held Hōzukimaru out, grinning like a the while, he thought about Kenpachi. He would love to battle a monster like this.

"He looks like fun."

As Ikkaku and Ichigo were about to confront the Minotaur-hollow, the screech of a bird came calling out from above their heads. Renji looked up and noticed the giant pterodactyl-like hollow with an overgrown tail, hovering overhead and watching Ichigo. It screeched again and lifted its demonic tail. Three giant thorns formed on the end, pointing directly at the two shinigami fighting the bull-hollow.

"Damn... Shit!" Renji cursed. He stopped what he was doing and raced toward Ichigo and Ikkaku, angrily cursing. "Dammit! You two dumb-asses..."

As Renji approached the other two, the bird-hollow shot the thorns. He flash-stepped into the path of the shot; the first thorn struck the ground near Ikkaku's feet. The second hit a tree, taking the oak near the entrance out; it shattered it into hundreds of splinters near Ichigo. As Ikkaku turned to face Renji, the third thorn hit Renji in the back with a sickly crunch. The Red-headed Shinigami fell to his knees, arms still spread wide, and head held low. A spurt of blood slipped from his lips, running the length of his jaw. Ichigo turned his head and grimaced, losing complete track of what was going on with the Minotaur-hollow.

As Renji fell forward, the wave of energy from Kuroishigouka passed over them, blowing Ikkaku and Ichigo down again. The wave cut through the Heisuke-clone, turning it back to the paper talisman; it landed on the ground and burned to a cinder. The energy continued slicing through all the hollow, including the bird that shot Renji. When the energy roared by, the only remaining hollow was the Minotaur. The wave of energy also blew away the left over hollow bait, ridding the sky of the misty black clouds. The shock-wave ended with a crack of thunder as loud as the one the Minotaur caused, like a giant whiplash of a jet breaking the sound-barrier.

Orihime raced out on to the balcony of her apartment. She felt everything, the fight, the strange energy casting across the town. She wanted to help but knew that she would get in the way. The battle was huge, beyond comprehension. She knew if she went, not only would she have been killed, but possibly others as well. A faint sensation came out of nowhere, the feeling of absolute dread. Renji's reiatsu began to fade and the other giant energy remained. She grabbed the iron railing until the metal bit into her flesh.

As he spoke to Ikkaku, Ichigo looked back at the giant Minotaur hollow, "Get Renji outta here!"

With a huff of anger, Ichigo charged the monster. Ikkaku looked back at Renji who lay flat on his belly, his wound spewing blood.

"You can't do it alone, Idiot!"

"Watch me," Ichigo growled, taking several flash steps forward, climbing into the air in front of the beast's face. He looked the monster in the eye and yelled, "Bankai!"

Ikkaku looked back at Yumichika, "Take care of Abarai!"

Yumichika scooped Renji under one arm and exit the park, leaping out on to the sidewalk where the rest of the squad waited. Hanatarou and Iemura stepped to the front of the squad and took Renji from Yumichika, acting like a crutch for their injured Captain. Renji briefly opened his eyes and looked out at his team.

"Yumichika, go in - help them," Renji said, gurgling on his own blood.

The peacock-ish man sighed, "I planned on going back. Don't worry Renji, I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

They watched as Yumichika went back into the park. Hanatarou looked at Renji, "We need to get you somewhere and treat the wound... Maybe Inoue-chan..."

"No..." Renji painfully hissed, "Leave her outta this."

A huge explosion rattled the ground and buildings around them, breaking glass and cracking the sidewalk and road.

Ikkaku stood above the Minotaur-hollow's head, holding his bankai. By the time Yumichika arrived, Ikkaku had a huge gash to his side and a cut to the head. "That is one huge piece of ugly," Yumichika sighed.

Ikkaku looked down at his partner, laughing with excitement, "You've come to fight too?"

"You know me, Squad 11 never backs down," Yumichika replied.

Ikkaku laughed again and charged into battle. The blade of one of his giant axes struck the Minotaur-hollow's horn, barely cracking the bone. He pivoted and swung the center blade, hitting the horn again.

Ikkaku called out to his friend, "You ready Yumichika!"

"I suppose... you know how bad I hate this," Yumichika grimaced.

Ikkaku hit the bull-horn again with the third blade, "Too damn bad, we need to weaken this guy!"

Ichigo waited for the opening, for the moment he would release Getsuga Tenshō and defeat the monster, but he could not do that until the beast's weak spot is shown. He had tried only moments before, but his attack bounced off, smashing the ground at the hollow's feet.

Yumichika turned his katana into its shikai and began his attack, "Sakikurue (Split and deviate!)"

Long azure peacock-feather vines released from Yumichika's multi-blade sword and wrapped around the Minotaur's hooves and upper body. The feathery ivy began to sap strength and flowers began to bloom. Yumichika held on to the hilt of his weapon for all that it's worth; every time the beast took a step back, Yumichika lurched forward, his shoulder joints taking the brunt of the pull.

Yumichika shouted out in pain, "Damn it! Hurry up!"

Ikkaku hit the mask for the last time, sending the horn flying from the monster's bullish mask.

Ichigo drew back his weapon, "Getsuga Tenshō!"

The black wave released from Ichigo's Bankai and ground against the small opening in the hollow's mask. The white bone began to crack and shatter, giant chunks hit the ground below and turned to dust. The hollow roared and lifted its front hooves into the air, lifting Yumichika from the ground, swinging the narcissistic man like a clock pendulum. The beast's hooves clashed again with the ground, but Yumichika held in there, refusing to let go of the hilt. Ichigo shot another Getsuga Tenshō, the blade of dark energy passed through the mask, finishing the job. The beasts mask split in two, cutting the cranium away from the back of the neck. The Minotaur-hollow faded into nothingness.

Ichigo landed beside Yumichika, who was currently on the ground on all fours. Ikkaku came down, holding his side, he looked out at his two friends and laughed like they just been in a brawl at a night club.

Ikkaku huffed and fall to his knees, "That was a good fight,"

Yumichika sat back on his heels and pointed at his friend's wound, "You should get that looked at before you bleed to death."

Ikkaku looked down at it and laughed, "It's just a scratch."

Ichigo left the two and ran out of the park's main entrance. Renji currently lay on his stomach, Hanatarou and Iemura were tending to the wound. The red-head was out cold and barely breathing; Ichigo could tell that it was serious. To top it off, the man had saved his life!

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted. "We're only a short walk from Inoue's apartment!"

Aramaki looked at Ichigo, "He doesn't wanna burden her."

"I'm sure if we can get him to Urahara-san's, I can save him with Yamada's help," Iemura replied.

Ichigo reached down and tossed Renji over his shoulder, "You better not die! I don't wanna be burdened by it the rest of my life!"

The group took Renji back to Urahara's Shoten. Ichigo carried Renji inside and to his surprise met with Yoruichi's voice.

"I thought I felt Renji's reiatsu drop."

She stood and walked over to the group, lifting his head by the back of the hair, taking a short look at Renji's face. After pressing a capsule of medication between his lips, she led Ichigo and their medical team into the back room. They laid his body down, stomach against the futon and looked at the seriousness of Renji's wound.

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Yoruichi replied.

"That stuff you put in Renji's mouth?"

"Oh, it was an antidote for the hollow poison," Yoruichi said. "Most hollows that shoot projectiles have a toxin that affects the blood. It makes it so the blood doesn't coagulate and wounds don't heal."

Ichigo looked side to side, "Where the hell is Sandal-hat?"

"He stepped out for a bit so I agreed to watch the shop until he returns," Yoruichi replied.

Iemura cut away the fabric around the thorn sticking out of Renji's back, leaving the expanse of his upper body naked. Yoruichi turned to the task at hand. "Be careful, when you pull that thing out, there will be a gush of blood."

Hanatarou waited as Iemura lifted the thorn out of Renji's body, just as Yoruichi said, it was followed by a rush of blood. The meek medic placed his healing hands over the wound and began to concentrate everything he had on the injury. Iemura came in and began healing the wound as well. The blood began to slow, and moments later, come to a stop. Yamada and Iemura sat back and watched, only to see the wound open and the bleeding start over again.

Ichigo stood up, "He went to look for that energy signal again... I can't believe he'd do this on his own."

"Urahara is a big boy," Yoruichi replied. "He can handle this."

Ichigo entered the hallway only to look out at the group of men and women congesting the hallway. Everyone waited there, backs pressed to the wall, waiting for news about their Captain. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the only two not accounted for. Then it hit Ichigo with a sudden jolt, that Heisuke guy had been there, but where is he now? Being the Vice-Captain, he is next in command. Since their commander is down and out, he's supposed to be leader until Renji makes a recovery.

Rushing back into the room, Ichigo falls short of Hanatarou, "Where is Kuragane?"

Iemura and Hanatarou look at each other. "Didn't notice the guy there, did you, Yamada?"

Hanatarou shook his head, "I don't remember seeing him."

Ichigo growled, "I'm going back to the park."

Urahara leaped off the roof top and landed on the ground near an old Shinto shrine and passed under several red Torii before coming to the entrance of the main building. He smelled it, the charred blood, reminiscent of the old-lady that had been so brutally murdered. He walked along looking for the remains, coming to the main temple, he opened the doors only to be blasted with the scent of burnt flesh and blood. On the floor, at the base of an offering altar, lay the fossilized remains of a Shinto priest.

Urahara frowned and took out his phone, dialing Yoruichi as fast as he could. "Yoruichi, I found the body. If Ichigo's there, put him on the phone!"

He would have asked for Renji, but he already knew the outcome of the battle. Renji is out of commission, his reiatsu felt lower than the energy of a rock. Let's just say that's not a lot of reiatsu.

Yoruichi turned her face up to Ichigo, who stood inches away from the door, she called out before he could leave. "Wait, Ichigo. Kisuke would like to talk to you."

Ichigo stopped and turned back to take the phone from her hand. "This better be good, Sandal-hat!"

"Oh, it's good but in a bad way. I've found another body at the Katsugiri shrine. Do you know where that is?"

Ichigo gave his eyes a little roll and sighed against the receiver. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

When he knocked on Orihime's door, Yumichika had an arm wrapped around Ikkaku. She ran from the balcony and quickly ripped the front door open, expecting to see Renji there. She blinked and looked toward Ikkaku, noticing the blood dripping down the side of his exposed ribcage.

"Hurry, bring him inside."

Yumichika laid his friend down on the floor and allowed Orihime room to heal Ikkaku. Moments later, he sat up, feeling as good as new with one less scar. He looked it over, running his fingers over where the wound had been.

"I hoped for a scar," He said, knowing the gruesome gore mark would have been worth at least a year worth of stories. "Scars are proof of a warriors determination to win."

Yumichika frowned, "Scars are ugly! You should let her heal the one Kurosaki left on your chest."

"No way!" Ikkaku grimaced. "That's one thing I'll never ask for."

Orihime interrupted, "Um, where is Renji-kun?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at one another, unsure of what to say. Ikkaku looked toward Orihime, his gaze a little softer than before, "He's ok... If you wanna see him, he's at Urahara's."

Orihime lowered her gaze, "He's not okay. . . " Her eyes darted back up, burning into Ikkaku, "Why didn't he come to me for help?"

Yumichika turned toward Ikkaku. The bald man took Orihime's hand into his, trapping her in a tight grip, "Damn it, lets go. If anyone can save Abarai, its you."

Yumichika waved his hands in front of his body and crossed them fanatically, "You can't do that!"

Ikkaku got nose to nose with his friend, "Why not?"

Yumichika sat back on his heels, realizing the only reason Ikkaku came to Orihime for help is so he could take her to Renji.

"Because he doesn't want her help."

Orihime pulled her hand away from Ikkaku. "It's okay Ikkaku-san, he doesn't want my help."

She stood up, leaving the two on the floor, retreating to the bathroom. Yumichika jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind her. "I never thought she would take it quite like this."

Ikkaku closed his eyes and thought about it some more. It was only then he realized things were becoming serious. "Maybe it was a bad idea," Ikkaku muttered. "But she's the only one who can fix Abarai's wound."

He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, 'I don't know what's going on between you and Renji, but you should know that his wound is gonna kill him if you don't help. Listen to me! This hollow shot some sort of stake and hit him in the back, I'm pretty sure it hit his lungs. . . He lost a lot of blood, so please, even if he's acting like an ass, save his life."

A few seconds later the door cracked open, Orihime looked out at Ikkaku. Her expression no longer held spite or anger. She looked worried, desperate.

"I'll do it."

* * *

A/n: Next Time: Plot twist! Heisuke has a brother. Are they working together or is the brother even worse than Heisuke? How is he able to wield Heisuke's other Zanpakuto? How will Renji react to Orihime when she arrives to heal him, will he wake up before she leaves! (This thing is turning into a Soap Opera...) It seemed like this chapter was rushed, yet not much really happened, just the plot. Plots are good! At least I think so.


	9. Chapter 9: Shut Out

Dictionary:

**Kenboushou**: Means Amnesia in Japanese. It's the word I decided to use for Kuragane's Chikan (Memory replacement or alteration) like power.

**Piikokku: **Peacock

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shutout**

Orihime came into the dimly lit room, but everyone filed out like she were a visiting deity. Yoruichi walked by, allowing the healer to take a spot on the floor. She kept quite, but managed a look of concern, maybe a look of sorrow. Although Urahara said he wouldn't tell, he let Yoruichi in on Renji's secret. Kisuke knew Yoruichi well enough to know she would never say a word. Knowing that it could never go well, she truly felt bad for the two. The door shut, leaving them together.

By this time, Renji peacefully rested, but his breathing seemed raw, agitated. Orihime could see the deep hole through the bandages under the left shoulder-blade. The blood still seeped out, soaking the bandages, plastering the bedding under his body. She called out her Rikka, forming the healing barrier over his body. The warm glow filled the room, casting her wavering shadow on the wall behind her trembling frame. Under the bandages, the wound slowly healed. The poison from the projectile hindered the restoring process, making it harder for Orihime to seal Renji's wound. Minutes passed, then it came to almost a full hour and his wound finally started to close. He lost so much blood, Orihime started to become concerned, worried that her Rikka may not be capable of restoring that along with Reiatsu.

Tsubaki tugged on Orihime's hair, but not in his usual rough way. "Why did you hesitate, Woman?"

"He didn't want me here," Orihime answered, she shifted position, crossing her legs Indian-style. Tsubaki jumped from her shoulder and sat on her knee, where he leaned forward and peered out at the man covered by the healing barrier.

"He took a bad hit," Tsubaki tsk. "He wouldn't have lived long."

Orihime fidgeted, nearly knocking Tsubaki off her knee. "Some friend I am."

Tsubaki flew up in front of her face, "Don't be stupid! You're here now and that's all that matters." He looked over his shoulder at Renji. "I doubt he didn't want you here..."

Tsubaki perched on her knee again and looked out at the injured man, "It's gotta do with something else."

"Why did you come out?" Orihime asked, uncertain about the little Rikka's motives.

"I thought you could use some damn company," Tsubaki grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Orihime stared at Renji, thinking about Tsubaki's words. He was right, she needed company to make it through this. Looking at her injured friend made the air in the room seem heavy, stifling. With Tsubaki there, she worked harder to fix Renji's wounds. She knew the little Rikka would never let her give up, he'd assume to beat her up if she did.

Renji looked as white as a sheet; his skin held no color, his breathing, although not as rough, remained shallow. After another half-hour, the wound sealed, leaving no marred flesh, not even a scar, even the ruined stretch of tattoo returned to normal. Once the process completed, Orihime returned her Rikka back to the hairpins and fell back, resting her rear on her heels. Luckily, he would be out cold for a while, recuperation would probably take at least a day or two.

She rolled his body over, pressing his back to the futon. Orihime stripped away the blankets, pulling the blood-stained mass of sheets and left-over bandages away, piling them into the corner laundry bin. She retrieved a clean blanket from the closet and covered Renji up with it. Once he looked comfortable, she knelt beside him again, staring down at his pale face. Reaching out, she touched his hair and pushed the red, velveteen locks from his face, thinking that his hair must have fell down during the battle. Thinking about it, this was the first time she seen him with his hair down. His long hair sprawled across the pillow under his head; flame-red hair framed his face, making him look more mature.

'_He really is..." She dismissed the thought, thinking she had no right to think of him as good-looking or handsome._

Orihime turned to stand but a hand snagged her sleeve instead. She looked down and her eyes instantly widened; Renji's hand gripped the fabric of her sweater cuff. He weakly looked out at her through a hooded gaze, she wasn't even sure he was fully awake, or if it were a reflex. Renji pulled up, lifting his head off the pillow, but his eyes were empty like he were sleeping through the motions.

Her heart began to race, an ache surrounded her most fragile organ. Renji lifted his weak limbs and so very capable hands to capture her face, his thumbs stroke her lower lip, rubbing the pad of his fingertips over her mouth.

'_What are you dreaming about?' Orihime thought. 'Her?'_

Closing the distance between them, Renji hooded eyes fully close, his mouth touched her lips into a firm kiss. His mouth moved slow, gentle; his breath came in gasps, excited and lingering. Orihime closed her eyes and fell with him, down to the futon where his lips continued to sweep over her full ones, and his hands left her face, tangling into her hair. She didn't fight it, the feeling was far to raw, to strong to fight. Orihime gasped and gave into the kiss and as soon as she did, his hands slipped away from her hair, falling at his sides. Orihime lifted her head and gazed down at his calm, sleeping expression; he fell unconscious again. She lifted her shaking hand and touched her lips with trembling fingers.

Orihime quickly stood and scurried to the door, she pressed her forehead against the frame and cursed herself for allowing it to happen. How hard could it have been to deny kissing an injured, sleeping man? She pulled the door open and ran out, leaving Urahara's Shoten for the comfort and safety of her apartment; this was becoming too hard, too confusing. Yoruichi tried to follow but as soon as she heard gasps that sound on the verge of tears, she went to check on Renji instead. Finding nothing wrong with him, she wondered what had happened between them in the room.

Heisuke entered Urahara's Shoten moments after Orihime ran out. Ikkaku got up from where he sat and walked over to the Vice-Captain, showing a little more attitude than usual. Ikkaku's eyes shifted, looking a little more beady, a little more wild than what they did during the battle. It was obvious, he wanted to cut Heisuke in half and feed him to that hollow if it were still alive.

"Where the hell were you when Abarai got hurt?"

"I was battling just like the rest of you," Heisuke coolly responded.

He was not lying, in every sense of the word he was battling on a different battlefield against a different enemy, one that was not his main concern. This enemy was not just his, but an enemy of the Seireitei.

"Like hell," Ikkaku grimaced, he bounded forward and grabbed the vice-captain by the collar, coming nose to nose with the man. "You disappeared!"

Heisuke realized what happened, the energy released from Kuroishigouka cut the talisman, he never thought about the possibility, but it makes sense. The talisman is a form of himself, but is still weaker than the original. The fake Shiroraikou could never protect the talisman either, the fake Shiroraikou would end up drawing in that power and become neutral.

'_It's just one side of the same coin,' _Heisuke silently thought while Ikkaku angrily growled.

The bald man released the vice-captain, pushing him away like he were garbage. Silently, Heisuke thought that Ikkaku were the trash, disposable squad eleven trash, but he had a bigger fish to contend with now. 'Brother' was nearby, watching every move he makes. If anyone could spoil his plans, it would be Soujiro with Kuroishigouka, just like before.

Yoruichi came out of Renji's room and looked toward Ikkaku and Yumichika. "You can tell the rest of the squad, Renji is going to be all right."

"Orihime-chan healed him?" Ikkaku asked, a happy-excitement lingering in his voice.

Yoruichi nodded, "Not even a scar."

Ikkaku let the relief wash over him; just like Ichigo, he didn't want to be responsible for Renji's death. They would have been both at fault. Ikkaku lowered his eyes, grinning. They were the ones stupid enough not to pay attention to their surroundings or the sky above their heads.

The Senkaimon suddenly opened and Ichigo stepped out. Yoruichi blinked, "I thought you were with Kisuke!"

"I was," Ichigo replied. "He took the body to research and development.."

"Ugh," Yoruichi grumbled and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. "He's going to come back very unhappy."

"How's the Pineapple-head?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime dropped by," Yoruichi said plainly. "Renji's going to be fine now."

Ichigo suddenly perked up, "Is she still here?"

"She went home just a short time ago," Yoruichi replied.

Ichigo headed for the door deciding to go check on Orihime but Ikkaku reached out and grabbed his arms. "Now's not a good time, you should leave her alone for a while."

He turned to Ikkaku, "Why's that?"

Ikkaku shifted his eyes away from Ichigo, "Yumichika let it slip that Renji didn't want her here."

Ichigo stopped pulling away, Ikkaku released his arm. It washed up some old memories, the time Urahara told her that she could not take part in the war. She went off on her own, feeling bad that nobody wanted her to take part. The whole thing turned bad after that, she was kidnapped, tortured bot physically and mentally. At least she had Rukia and Hachi before the kidnapping, but who does she have now? Ichigo lowered his eyes.

Ikkaku placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "It's their problem."

Truth is, he had never been there for her as a friend. He saved her life, a task he would have done for just about anyone. Since then, all he done has been for his own selfish desires. Who ever heard of a selfish hero? He knew if he looked in the mirror, he could see one. As he stood now, he could not face her and pretend to be just a friend. Ichigo felt his heart begin to ache at the prospect that he may be losing her, losing his last chance to rectify what was lost between them.

That night began to slowly play back, a night that seemed almost lost to memory.

_He walked along admiring the night sky. The Seireitei really was an amazing place. Immaculate buildings as tall as sky scrapers and some plain as a white-washed box. Above his head, a night sky made from the deepest midnight blue with a blanket of faceted stars sparkling across the heavens. He was told that beyond the Seireitei is the world of the Royal Family and a far more exquisite existence for those welcomed there. Yet, to Ichigo, with a sky as brilliant as the one above his head, he could be contented living here after death. With a smile gracing his face, he thought of the one person he wished to share this view with; Inoue._

Ichigo returned his eyes to the people walking by; several shinigami passed.

_A voice sounded out. "Excuse me."_

_The man's voice seemed to reverberate in Ichigo's hearing, a cross between someone shouting through a megaphone or into a microphone and having it come out of an amplifier as nails on a chalkboard. _

Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed his head, screaming in pain.

Heisuke glanced over, keeping a neutral expression, _'He's fighting the Kenboushou.'_

Ikkaku and Yumichika gathered around Ichigo, wondering what was wrong with him. His hands were on his head, holding on like it were about to roll off his shoulders. Suddenly, a spurt of blood drizzled out of his nose, over his lips and trickle along his chin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ikkaku asked, feeling a sense of dread. "Don't tell me you have a tumor or some thing that only you humans get!"

"This is serious," Yumichika said, scolding his friend, "You shouldn't joke around like that!"

"Kurosaki! Have you had anyone look at you about this?" Ikkaku asked, taking Yumichika's words to heart.

Ichigo could not hear them, his eyes went wide, blank with no spark of life inside his wide brown orbs. He breathed, he moved, and gasped aloud in pain. When Ichigo began to gargle and growl in agony, Ikkaku and Yumichika took him away from the crowd, into a side room across from where Renji recuperated.

The others surrounded Heisuke looking for answers. Hanatarou stepped forward but was crowded by Zennosuke and Iemura, nearly crushing the smaller Shinigami in the process. Heisuke blew off their questions and pointed toward the door.

"Go do your rounds!" He lowered his hand, "If you see anything strange, report back to me."

Everyone began to grumble, but none of them disobeyed. Each took their time, partnered up and left, except Yumichika and Ikkaku, who were now caring for Ichigo. Heisuke felt satisfied, at least it seemed that Kurosaki took the full extent of his mind control. Although the spell binding his emotions to Rukia had worn off, it seemed the spell wrapped around his memories still lingered on. Surprising enough, the spell binding Rukia's memory remained as well.

He thought about his missing weapon for a brief second. _'My power is getting stronger without Kuroishigouka! Still, I need to bind it with Shiroraikou.' _

Heisuke left with little warning. Yoruichi noticed his face looked less calm and more concerned like a man on a mission. She wanted to follow but she just could not leave the store. Yoruichi went in to check on Ichigo first before deciding the next move. She stood in the doorway, watching while Ikkaku and Yumichika did their best to hold Ichigo down. He started to writhe and scream at the pain filling his brain.

"_You, you're friends with Kuchiki Rukia?" The voice asked. "And Abarai Renji?"_

"_What's it matter to you," Ichigo answered, his brow narrowing at the intrusive man._

"_It's not really," the Voice stated. _

_A bunch of brilliant color suddenly appeared, filling his mind with wave after wave of euphoria. When the ebbing colors stopped, he awoke to feel like he needed to see Rukia. . . He did not remember why or how he came to stand in the middle of the Seireitei's thirteenth squad training grounds; he didn't even care why he was there. All that mattered; he needed to see Rukia right then and there._

Ichigo stopped thrashing around on the futon and settled into a deep sleep. Ikkaku sat back on his heels and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Yumichika looked to Yoruichi.

"What's wrong with him?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "It looks like mind control."

Yumichika looked down at Ichigo, "Can someone really have that type of power without using a Chikan?"

Yoruichi nodded. "I've only seen it done a few times. Aizen had something similar but rarely used it. He thought it was below him and preferred illusions instead, because they were more stylish and complicated."

Ikkaku looked toward Yoruichi, "Where is Kuragane?"

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder and then toward Ikkaku, "It seems he's flown the coup."

He suddenly stood up and straightened his uniform. "I'm going out for a while."

Yumichika grinned, "Happy hunting."

Ikkaku gave a sharp grunt and a nod. Yoruichi placed a hand at his elbow. "I'm going too, Yumichika can watch over Ichigo and Renji."

"Let's go before he gets too far ahead of us."

The two left in a flash of absolute speed, leaving Yumichika to guard the Store.

It seemed that even Tessai had stepped out with the children, taking them both on a trip into Soul Society. He took his phone out and dialed a number. If he ever needed back-up, '_he'_ said to give him a call. But, Yumichika knew that this may cause more trouble than it's worth.

"Hey Kenny! Your phone's ringing!" Yachiru happily chimed.

"Answer the damn thing," He said, taking a sip of saké. Kenpachi leaned back against the tree and gave a bored yawn.

"Hello?" Yachiru answered.

"This is Ayasegawa, where's the Captain?"

Yachiru covered the receiver with her palm, "It's Piikokku-chan!"

Kenpachi blinked his eye, "You mean Ayasegawa?"

Yachiru nodded, "He sounds serious!"

Kenpachi took the phone from Yachiru and briefly looked at it before placing it against his ear.

He released a long, bored sigh. "What is it?"

"Do you think you could come to the human world for a few days?" Yumichika asked.

"Nothin' going on here, I'm sure we could spend a few days over there . . . So what do you need?"

"Abarai-kun got hurt and Kurosaki is down too; we're left with Kuragane and a handful of weaklings."

"Any fights?" Kenpachi asked.

"Don't tell anyone but there is a murderer killing off people with high reiatsu. This guy is super strong!" Yumichika replied.

Kenpachi pulled his back off the tree and wildly grinned. "I'll get clearance and be there in about an hour."

The receiver began to screech in Yumichika's ear and returned to dead air. Yachiru must have hung it up or maybe Kenpachi, not that it mattered. He got the message across. If Kenpachi could find the guy and keep him busy, maybe it would buy them enough time to get Renji and Kurosaki back on their feet.

Ikkaku and Yoruichi scour the town, looking for Heisuke but quickly came up empty-handed. Kuragane seemed to have hidden his spirit energy well enough to fool even Yoruichi. They found their way to the park where the battle had taken place. Heisuke said he been there helping in the fight against the hollows, almost everyone said that they had not noticed his presence.

Yoruichi walked over the thin blanket of snow and noticed a scorch mark on the ground. From the ashes, she pulled out the remains of a paper talisman. Ikkaku looked over her shoulder.

"What is that?"

"A Shikigami," Yoruichi answered. "I hope you are familiar with the method."

"Not one bit," Ikkaku exclaimed.

"A shikigami is a paper talisman forged with blood and spirit energy, when it is released, it becomes an exact double of the person."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Yoruichi placed the piece of paper into her pocket. "It means Kuragane used a Shikigami here while he was elsewhere doing only who knows what."

"Bastard," Ikkaku hissed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Yoruichi replied. "He might have chased after the person responsible for the killings and figured he could help by sending the shikigami here."

"Yeah, right," Ikkaku responded with a sarcastic snicker. "He's not helping us one bit! It seems like he's got a plan and it doesn't include saving our asses."

"Maybe, but we can't judge until we know everything," Yoruichi replied. "Still, one thing you should know. Shikigami are a forbidden Kidō."

"Forbidden... See I told you that bastard is up to no good!"

"Please, Madarame, try to show a little trust or at least play pretend. As long as Kuragane thinks people don't trust him, he won't slip up." Yoruichi took a deep breath. "We still don't know what his intentions are, they might not even be as bad as you think."

Ikkaku tilted his head, "For all we know, he could be the killer ."

Yoruichi nodded, "He could be, but I don't think he is. You see, even though it was dark, Kuragane was still working when the first victim was killed."

"Working? Are you serious! It was like ten at night," Ikkaku replied.

"I know its odd, but he was. He was working on some sort of computer training, instructional tests among other things."

"And you know this how?" Ikkaku grimaced.

"Mr. Tamahashi and Mr. Iwamoto both vouched he was at a computer terminal, working." Yoruichi sighed, "I know how you feel, I don't like the guy either. Let's take this back to the shop and when Kisuke gets back, we'll let him deal with it."

Ikkaku bowed his head, "We can't find him, so there isn't really much we can do, is there?"

She patted Ikkaku on the back, "You're a loyal friend to Abarai, I'm sure who ever is at fault will pay."

His brow furrowed. No matter what, the person or people involved in this, they are all going to pay with their blood. Ikkaku would make sure to that.

* * *

A/n

Oh no! Kenny's coming to town lol. That should be fun. Maybe he can find something. We know the name of Heisuke's brother; It's Soujiro! What will happen when Kenpachi comes face to face with Heisuke! Will he even remember the guy? With Ichigo and Renji down and out, and Urahara gone, will the team be strong enough to defend against any more onslaughts from the feuding brothers.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

**(Edited on 0****8/01/10)**

**Yachiru's Dictionary of Insults...**

**Kamoji** - Fake or False hair.

**Koutou** - Bald Headed

**Piikokku **- Peacock

**Chapter 10: Lost and Found**

Kenpachi Zaraki entered the portal to the human world sometime after midnight and as soon as he stepped out on the street, he was lost. Yachiru perched on his shoulder and looked around, it was her first time in the human world since the war, Zaraki's too. Neither of them bothered to memorize the layout of the streets, they didn't even remember where Urahara's shop was. the only thing that mattered is that there is a criminal on the loose. Not some ordinary man, but a demon with real power.

"So, which way do we go?" He said, looking up and down the road.

Yachiru pressed a finger to her chin only to quickly point down the street toward a bakery. "Hmm, I think we should go that way."

"You just wanna pass the shops," Kenpachi accused.

"Isn't Urahara's place a candy store?" Yachiru questioned.

"How the hell should I know," Kenpachi grimaced.

"Then we should follow the sweet shops!" Yachiru replied with a cheer.

In the case of the 11th Squad Captain and his Vice Captain, two brains were not as good as one. Yachiru often lured Zaraki to places off the beaten path and he knew that, yet he always relied on her directions. He frowned and looked down the road and decided to go against her whims and follow his instincts. He turned and went the opposite of Yachiru's direction. But, what he did not know is that down the street, beyond an abandoned building lay Urahara's Shoten.

"You should listen to me," Yachiru said in a sing-song voice.

"Not this time, Yachiru. We're going this way," Kenpachi said, eagerly pointing toward several tall buildings.

She ducked down and clung to his back, Kenpachi raced forward on a sudden burst of speed. After a few minutes, they stood in the middle of the Central park. Where exactly, neither one of them knew, they were hopelessly lost.

When Yachiru looked out at the park swings, her eyes began to glitter. Letting Kenpachi have his way for a change seem to help her more than expected. There were slides and teeter-totters, sand pits and tires. She hopped off Kenpachi's back and jumped into a swing seat.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that," Kenpachi said with a deep thrum.

To normal humans, seeing a swing move on its own while the rest are at a stand-still would probably be shocking. Not that Kenpachi cared much, he just didn't want their cover blown. When he told Yumichika that he would get clearance first, he quickly forgot about it and just opened the Senkaimon. He figured a day or two, nobody would notice him missing from the Seireitei. In reality, he felt that it wasn't anyone's business where he ran off to, as long as he's doing a job, nobody should care. Right?

Kenpachi lifted his gaze toward the sky and deciphered it to be around seven, maybe eight. The sun settled behind the hills, leaving the sky looking dusky blue with a hint of pinks and purples. Seven-thirty sounded about right. With the growing darkness, the hollow activity would certainly start.

Hollows travel between the planes of the spirit world and the human world more at night, it's easier for them to break through after dark. Stronger hollows can come and go as they please, day or night it doesn't matter. It's more dangerous at night, so the more Kenpachi thought about it, the more his grin widened. It been almost a full year since he found a worthy opponent, his last fight was with that Espada, Yammy Riyalgo. It was a miracle that he even remembered the brute's name, probably because it was a memorable battle. He was big and strong, but an easy victory because his bulky body had been a hindrance. Afterward, Kenpachi decided that Kuchiki Byakuya made for a better fight, but the guy refused to be serious. He blocked every attack and refused to fight back. Wasn't even worth his time! Seriously though, Kenpachi wondered if that Kuchiki guy took the fight seriously, would he have survived.

"Enough reminiscing," Kenpachi grimaced and grumbled. "We gotta find Urahara's Shoten."

Yachiru whined, "I told you it's back there, Ken-chan!"

He didn't pay any attention to her and stalked deeper into the park. Yachiru quickly caught up and jumped on his back. The longer Kenpachi looked for Urahara's shop or the possible enemy, the angrier he became. After awhile, he began to curse Yumichika for bugging him and interrupting his saké break. Up until now, it's been a complete waste of time.

The trees became a little denser, brush and more bushes hid things from view, even the path started to become invisible. A loud noise crashed on the opposite side of some brush, shaking leaves and breaking twigs followed. Before he could check the brush, a dog jumped out, forcing Kenpachi to draw his sword half-way. The Shepherd mix squatted, tucking it's tail between its legs; it nearly peed out of fright. Kenpachi withdrew his hand from the sword, stomped his foot and growled at the whimpering animal. It backed up a few paces, turned and bolted with several yips and yaps.

"Damn dog," Kenpachi spat.

He was never an animal person, he could barely tolerate people. It seemed the animals of this world could see them, he would have to keep that in mind.

A new energy signal came into the area, it was strong, stronger than his own. This had to be the reiatsu he was looking for, the energy must belong to the man Yumichika told him about. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was as devious and strong as his own without the eye-patch. Nonetheless, as quick as he had picked up on it the energy faded away.

"Kenny, I'm hungry!"

Kenpachi grumbled, "You're not even in a gigai so you can't be hungry."

Her stomach growled.

"Tch," Kenpachi grumbled again. "We have to find that guy or Urahara's first."

Yachiru pointed back toward the street with the sweet shops, "I told you its back that way!"

He chose to ignore her again and continued stalking toward the place the strange energy emitted from.

"Why don't I just call Piikokku-chan?" Yachiru suggested, "I can ask for directions!"

Kenpachi glared over his shoulder at her, like any normal man, he refused to ask anyone for help or directions. They ended up in the street on the opposite side of the park, where a street light snapped and popped over head like it were about to blow. Kenpachi decided to go to the left and head up the street and then cross a large, paved parking lot.

A young man with a shopping cart just finished putting his groceries away into his car, most of it being beer and assorted snacks, decided to push the cart away and allow it to wildly roll down to a group of shopping carts. The shopping cart headed straight for Kenpachi and Yachiru. Instead of allowing the cart to idly pass by or step to one side, Kenpachi lifted his foot and stopped the runaway metal and plastic contraption in it's tracks. The man blinked, wondering how it was possible for a cart to just suddenly come to a complete, metal-rattling halt. Kenpachi kicked the object away, sending it back toward the man. The man's jaw dropped and he hustled to the driver's seat, crying like a baby.

"I swear to Kami, I'll never drink again!"

He tossed the beer out of the window and took off as fast as he could.

"Hey, isn't that Kamoji-chan and Maki-Maki!" Yachiru chirped. She hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and raced toward the two Shinigami.

Kenpachi stalked toward the group, "What are you two doing out here?"

While saluting, Aramaki started to shake in his sandals, "Captain Zaraki!"

"Where are you going, Kamoji-chan?" Yachiru curiously asked.

Zennosuke happened to have issues with his hair along the same reasoning as Ikkaku, easily losing his temper with anyone who says bad thing about the puffball atop of his head. He gritted his teeth and grabbed at his hair, "How many times do I gotta say it, my hair is real!"

While Yachiru played with Zennosuke, Kenpachi looked down at the shivering Aramaki. "Which way is Urahara's?"

He lifted a finger and pointed toward the park in the distance. "On the other side, there is a road with a bakery on it. Go East until you see a large boarded up building. Behind there is Urahara's Shoten."

Yachiru, who now entertained herself on Zennosuke's shoulders, holding wads of his cotton-ball hair in her hands. She let go and jumped down, glaring at Kenpachi. "See... I told you so, Kenny!"

The little girl was right for once and Kenpachi knew she would never let him live it down. "All right, Yachiru-chan. Let's get moving."

She hopped up on to his shoulder, "You owe me one!"

"What do you want? Candy?"

She nodded, "Unless I can think of something better."

"Fine," Kenpachi replied, feeling defeat sink in.

They completely blew off the two weak soul reapers and ran toward Urahara's Shoten.

When they reached the park, the atmosphere changed. It seemed thicker, darker, heavy with spirit energy. Kenpachi knew this feeling and so did Yachiru. She hopped off his back and climbed into a tree, waiting for Kenpachi to dispose of the menace. She sat in the tree about half way up, swinging her feet and watching Kenny do all the work, when a mew from the upper part of the tree caught the little girl's attention.

"Nyaa... Nyao... Nyaa... Nyao."

She looked up high into the top of the tree, sitting in the crook of a branch, sat the spirit of a kitten. Yachiru climbed further into the tree and quickly gathered the little thing into her arms.

"These hollow, they're after you, aren't they?"

"Nyao. . . nyaa," the kitten spirit cried.

Usually, animals like cats and dogs pass over no questions asked. But this little guy was so young, it didn't even have time to learn what a life is. Yachiru sat back on to the lower branch, holding the kitten in both hands with a wide smile on her face. The kitten hopped up on to its back legs and whacked at her chin with its front paws.

Yachiru laughed.

Kenpachi looked up the tree, "What do you have there?"

"A little kitten," Yachiru chimed. "It's name is Koutou-chan."

The name actually fit the undersized runt of a kitten. It looked like a puff-ball of black fur, with one exception. The kitten was slightly bald behind its ears, flashing off two peach colored sections of skin.

Kenpachi was about to refuse when Yachiru cut in with her sing-song voice, "You said I could have anything I wanted."

"Alright," Kenpachi groaned. "You can have the damn cat. . . but you're taking care of it."

"Yay!" She squealed.

Yachiru jumped from the tree with the kitten still in her grasp, landing on the ground next to Kenpachi. Instead of clinging to Kenpachi's back, she decided to walk beside Kenny, that way she could hold Koutou. But the kitten had another plan, it leaped from the little girl's embrace to Kenpachi, where it settled down by laying over his shoulder, purring in delight.

Kenpachi's eyes shot to the little guy with a gleam of murderous intent, but when he realized the kitten had fallen asleep there, he melted. He reached up and scratched behind its ears with a gentle touch.

"Maybe we'll make him third seat," Kenpachi grunted.

"That's a good idea, Kenny!" Yachiru said while climbing up to Kenpachi's other shoulder.

"Grab Koutou."

Yachiru took to playing piggy-back, allowing Koutou to rest atop of Kenpachi's head, behind the crown of spikes and bells. Once his Vice-Captain and the new third seat settled in, he took off down the road.

Heisuke entered the shop shortly before 10:00 P.M, he wanted to make sure Renji was still alive. Everyone was certain that Abarai would live and Kuragane's revenge depended on his survival. If Renji had died, he would only have himself to blame.

'Abarai, you deserve worse things than death. Utter and complete humiliation! I won't settle for less!'

Ikkaku came out of the basement training grounds and halted when he felt Heisuke's energy coming from Renji's room. A wave of panic shot through his veins, he honestly believed that Heisuke was out to kill Renji. He quickly moved down the hall and opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Checking on the Captain, what else?" Heisuke stood and came eye-to-eye with Madarame. "Did you think I came to kill him?"

"Who the hell knows," Ikkaku angrily barked. "You're a slimy little snake, I don't trust you! Never have and never will."

"Madarame!" Yoruichi scolded. "What did I tell you?"

Ikkaku looked down the hall at cat-eyed woman. "But!"

"No buts! You should apologize!" Yoruichi said, pointing to the place Heisuke stood.

"I'm sorry, Vice Captain Kuragane-san," He lowered his head, hiding his anger behind his narrow brow.

Heisuke returned to his cool exterior, "You're forgiven."

The front door suddenly opened and slammed shut, alerting the group to a new presence in the room. Ikkaku looked further behind Yoruichi; he could not believe it, the reiatsu belonged to 11th division Captain Zaraki. He walked pass Yoruichi and stood before his old Captain.

"Why are you here?"

Kenpachi looked down at his former subordinate, "Is that any way to talk to your ex-Captain?"

"Stupid-baldy!" Yachiru reprimanded. "Be nice to Kenny! After all, we came here to help you guys!"

"Nyaa... hiss..." Koutou spat.

The little black kitten leaped over Kenpachi's spiked hair and scratched at Ikkaku, knocking him to the ground.

"Koutou!" Yachiru called out.

"I thought I told you! Never call me bald!" Ikkaku growled and stood back up, knocking the kitten-spirit away.

The little black semi-bald fur-ball climbed back up to Kenpachi's shoulder and perched there, hissing and spitting at Ikkaku.

"Damn cat," Ikkaku growled.

Kenpachi's features turned a little dark, "Do you have a problem with our third seat, Madarame?"

Ikkaku felt all the color wash from his face. He lost to a kitten not once but twice. "What the... You gave that shitty cat my seat?"

Kenpachi nodded. "Koutou survived in that hollow infested park."

Yoruichi bopped Ikkaku on his head with her fist, "Cats are noble creatures, they are not shitty."

Heisuke moved into the hall and into Kenpachi's view. The 11th squad Captain suddenly burst forward, knocking poor Yachiru and the kitten off his back, pushing by Ikkaku and Yoruichi.

"I know you from somewhere," he barked aloud, his eye squinting at the much shorter figure. "I felt an energy in the park and it felt just like yours... but there's something different. That reiatsu had killing intent."

"It was probably another soul reaper killing hollows," Heisuke defended with a shrug.

"He's right, Captain," Ikkaku interrupted, "We were at the park before six and he wasn't there."

Kenpachi grimaced, his teeth scraped together, grinding like rocks against each other, "I was there maybe a half-hour ago, killing hollow."

Heisuke grinned, "I was in your squad as an unseated member many years ago."

Kenpachi gaped and suddenly grinned. "Now I remember... About thirty years ago."

"Thirty-four, but who's counting," Heisuke replied, his face stone-cold with contempt.

"Look at you, still alive. I figured you'd been ate and turned into hollow shit by now," Kenpachi said, suddenly laughing. "Kuragane Heisuke, a Vice Captain. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"According to you, I should be. . . hollow shit," Heisuke said with utmost disgust. "In reality, you are the one who should be scraped off the bottom of my shoe."

Kenpachi grinned and pressed forward, closing in enough for Heisuke to be able to smell his intoxicating breath. His mouth literally smelled like the insides of a saké bottle, yet he was completely sober.

"Is that a threat, Runt?"

"Maybe," Heisuke replied.

The spirit pressure emitted from the two began to shake the building with a minor tremor.

"Kuragane, please don't entice Zaraki-san into destroying the shop," Yoruichi pleaded. "If he does, you will pay for the damages."

Yumichika opened up the door to Ichigo's room. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on out here?"

He looked up and gasped, "Captain Zaraki!"

Yumichika had fallen asleep and forgotten that he invited his former Captain to help.

"Piikokku-chan!" Yachiru gleefully shouted.

She scooped up Koutou and held the spirit kitten out in front of Yumichika. "Look! Koutou-chan is now third chair!"

Yumichika blinked and looked toward Ikkaku for answers.

Ikkaku growled, a vein protruded from his forehead, "Don't ask!"

Yumichika looked back down at the kitten in Yachiru's outstretched hands. He took Koutou from her, holding it by the scruff of the neck. As if he been hit by the wave of cuteness emerging from the kitten's aura, Yumichika broke out in a song of awes.

"He's so beautiful!"

Or, at least he thought until he saw the back of the kitten's ears. "Oh my... he's bald." He looked Koutou in the eyes, "Ewe... You really are not that cute."

Yumichika tossed the kitten back to Yachiru and she took the tiny animal back into her embrace. Koutou turned his head toward Yumichika and began to violently hiss, almost like he were calling the Shinigami a bastard.

Zaraki turned his attention away from Yumichika, back to Heisuke. "Since you wanna fight me so bad, lets go outside."

Kuragane felt a sudden growl work it's way into his throat. "I no longer have to prove myself to a self-serving Captain."

Kenpachi drew his sword, causing everyone in the hallway to duck and cover into Ichigo's room. Yumichika was pushed back, falling flat on his face at Ichigo's bedside.

Zaraki swung his sword, aiming for Heisuke's head. He planned to cleave him in two on the first swing. Kuragane reached out and gripped Kenpachi's sword with one bare hand.

"If I want to Zaraki, I can end your career right here and now."

Kenpachi powered up, "Just try it, you piece of shit."

Zaraki dislodged his weapon from Kuragane's hand, followed by a brief streak of blood. Kuragane looked down at his hand, noticing the small wound no bigger than a paper cut. He turned his hand to Kenpachi, flashing the barely-there wound.

"Looks like you can't hurt me."

Kenpachi began to fill with rage and swung his sword again, this time cutting through the shoulder of Kuragane's kimono. The wound found there was as small as the one on Heisuke's hand. Zaraki swung a third and fourth time, greatly damaging the walls to the left and right. The third and fourth cuts were non-existent. He could not believe his eye, no damage, not one drop of blood.

"All right, stop it!" Yoruichi shouted. "I think you both proved your strength. There are injured people in these rooms, you two are being disrespectful not only to them but Urahara too!"

Kenpachi settled down and put his sword away. "You cross my path again, I'll dice you up and use you for hollow bait."

"Please, Kuragane-san." Yoruichi plead, "Go home. If anything happens, we'll call you."

Heisuke had nothing against Yoruichi, even though it was pretend, she had not shown any hatred and treated him like an equal.

"I'll go," Heisuke replied.

He walked by Zaraki and left the shop. Yoruichi took a breath, feeling glad that Kenpachi had not turned around and skewer the Vice-Captain. To top it off, she didn't have to clean up entrails from the hall.

Kenpachi's eyes turned toward his chipped sword; he knew the little bastard could have broken it with his bare hands. Zaraki felt the demon-like reiatsu flow down the blade and into his hands. He was right and knew that the reiatsu in the park was somehow related to Kuragane. It was different, yet the same. There happened to be that one difference; even with all his anger and rage, Kuragane had no killing intent. It felt like revenge.

Kenpachi lifted his gaze to Yachiru, "Let's go visit Abarai."

She hugged Koutou to her chest, "Okay."

"You should wait," Yoruichi replied. "Since you're here, we should fill you in on what's going on."

Kenpachi grunted, "Go on, I'm listening."

**TBC in the next chapter. . . **

It seems Kenpachi made a discovery about Heisuke. He has no killing intent! Zaraki also told Heisuke he thought he felt a reiatsu similar to his (Kuragane's) in the park. Will Heisuke check it out?

Next Chapter: Renji and Ichigo finally come around. Urahara returns, sharing news. Things start to return to momentary peace while Soujiro plots behind his brother's back.


	11. Chapter 11: Embers

(A/N: Gives fair warning. Last time I tried to upload this, it like totally error-ed and made the chapter double in size! Hopefully, it won't happen again.)

I plan to read through this again.

**Chapter 11: Embers**

_Silver-gray eyes gaze intensely, watching him as if he were a man on his last leg. Somewhere in the haze, a hand reached out, caressing his face with a curious touch. Fingers brush away fine strands of fire-red hair; fingers caress his jaw. He weakly looked out at the room; everything seemed blurred by aches and pains, everything mutated by wavy vision. His head swirled like he'd been spun around in hundreds of circles, yet he lay silent on his back, breathing shallow breaths. _

_But, she sat there, looking at him like he were dying._

_It was as if time suddenly went black, as if he faded into oblivion and climbed back from the void. His eyes opened again and she was at his side preparing to leave._

_Orihime sprouted to her knees, turning to stand, but he reached out and snatched her sweater sleeve by the cuff. He was too weak to say a word but managed enough power to make his body move. It was not true power but his determination twisting through his muscles like puppet strings._

_Through a sleepy haze, his lips found hers._

Renji sat up on the futon; perspiration clung to his forehead like morning dew. His hair hung around his face and shoulders, disheveled. Though a veil of red, he looked at the hand that held her for a moment, then his wounded body; the surprise of it all left his speechless. There were blood stains all over the place, on the bed below him, on some tussled blanket and bandage scraps in the corner of the room. It didn't take long to remember; in those several flashes of memory knew that he had been hurt. Matter of fact, he'd been stabbed through the back by a hollow, all done out of charity to save Ikkaku and Ichigo. It had been a mortal wound and out of the delirium, he demanded that he not be healed by Orihime.

'_If she stayed home, if she had not come.'_

He would be a dead man, simple as that.

"About time you woke up," Kenpachi said, glaring at Renji from the corner of the room. "All this time wasted over a flesh wound."

He hadn't noticed the burly man in until he spoke; his mind remained clouded by the occurrence. Renji turns his head to face Kenpachi, "We're not all built like you."

"That's so true," Kenpachi replied. "Enough of this small talk, I came to find your demon, so where is he?"

"Good question," Renji replied, wondering when and if the Sadist would return.

"Mind if I stick around for a day or two?" Kenpachi asked, not that he really needed permission. It was out of respect for a former subordinate.

"Go ahead, not like I can stop ya," Renji replied. Truth is he didn't care, just long as someone stops the guy. "If you find him, make sure to leave us a scrap to identify."

Kenpachi gave a wild grin and an even scarier chuckle. "I'll have this guy before sundown."

"You do that," Renji replied, followed by a snicker. "If you end up a fossil, don't go blamin' us."

Kenpachi waved it off, "He's gotta be able to stab me, right?"

Renji affirmed, "It seems he's gotta stab through the place where the soul chain meets the heart."

"Well, I don't have to worry; he can't stab what I ain't got." Kenpachi said, clenching a fist and barbarically thumping it against his chest.

The Red-head on the futon knew better; Kenpachi, with all his faults, has a pretty big heart. How many Shinigami or in Kenpachi's case, an uncivilized rogue, would take in a small kid under his wing. Let's just say not many. Renji eyed Yachiru for a moment; there was something different about the girl. She was holding a tiny black kitten, this really made Kenpachi look as tough as a plush grizzly bear.

"See you on the battlefield," Kenpachi said before excusing himself from the room.

Once Kenpachi and Co left, Renji's eyes dart back to his hand, remembering how in his dream he reached out and stopped Orihime from leaving. He wanted to believe it was a dream, but there was no denying the energy that crept across his flesh.

"Her reiatsu," Renji thought.

He pressed his face against his palm and breathed in the airy scent of Orihime's energy. The thumb of his right hand delicately rolled over his lips, like her lips had done during their kiss. It fumbled, stroked, massaged. It tasted salty, sweet, kind of like copper. Renji knew the truth, during the night he had reached out to her, touched her, and he had kissed her in some sort of delirium. Before then, she had healed his wound. Remembering that warmth made it feel like she somehow wrapped around his body, touching places he only dreamed of being touched by her. He trembled at the thought.

Renji insistently cursed his male mind for thinking of her as an object.

_"I have to get over it."_

In the room across the way, Ichigo awoke holding his head like he had been hit with a brick. His head hadn't been in this much pain since his high school days of rough-housing and bully bashing. With the lapses in memory, he didn't remember what caused it; he didn't even know why he was still at Urahara's shop. Ichigo wasn't even sure that he was at Urahara's shop. His brains felt like scrambled eggs and the sudden reference to food made his stomach lurch against his ribs.

Ichigo finally stood up and grasped that he was not in his body, but soul-form. He didn't even know where his body was, it was close. He eyed the body in the corner, through blurry eyes it looked just like him. At least it had his spiky orange hair. Eyes blinked open and hands flailed in front of him. Ichigo couldn't tell how far back his body was but it was definitely Kon inside.

"I thought you were gonna die," came Kon's worried reply. He toppled over Ichigo and cried.

"And here I thought you hated me," Ichigo snapped and tried to push the over-affectionate mod-soul off.

"If you die, I lose this comfortable body," Kon reasoned.

Ichigo felt a vein above his left eye twitch, "I knew it was something like that."

He took out his badge and knocked the mod-soul out of his body, quickly reclaiming his true form. While stretching his muscles out, he wondered if it was Sunday or possibly Monday. The episodes never last longer than a day. The last thing he remembered was Yumichika and Ikakku freaking out before everything went black. Before then, he did not recall anything. He stopped thinking about it, fearing that he might relapse. The last thing he wanted was to lose another day among the many days he'd already lost.

Ichigo staggered into the corridor, knowing that the room on the other side of the hall belonged to Renji. He wondered how the wounded soul-reaper was doing. Moving across the way, Ichigo opened the door. His brow instantly narrowed and concern gripped at his chest. There wasn't a single person inside the room; empty. He got better, they moved him, or he died. Ichigo instantly ruled out death; Renji just wasn't the type of guy who would up and die, he would never stand for it. No, he left on his own accord. Ichigo had always been poor at picking up on reiatsu, especially old reiatsu trails. He stared at the bloody bandages and sheets in the corner, it was faint but he was certain that Orihime had been in the room. Her reiatsu was the only energy he could ever clearly read. It was warm, fluid like water. He picked up a rag from the corner; he was positive her reiatsu was there. The other belonged to Renji. Even though Ichigo knew she been there to heal the injured man, he couldn't help but to feel that pang of jealousy surface. They grew closer and closer still, and he was growing further from her each passing day.

Feet began to wildly pat on the ground, running down the hall toward him.

Yachiru squealed, "Icchi!"

When Ichigo's eyes settled on the pink-haired girl, the first thing that stood out was the kitten perched atop of her head. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and swung around him like going down a fireman pole. She dropped in front of him with a happy grin plastered on her face.

"Where's Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, hoping he would not have to do battle with a headache.

"Ken-chan left," Yachiru replied. "He said I have to stay here and he took Baldy and Yun-Yun."

"Yun-Yun?" Ichigo questioned.

Yachiru pointed at her left eye, "Piikokku-kun."

"Ah, Yumichika!" Ichigo guessed his face bright like he got a game show trivia question right.

Yachiru giggled, "Yep."

"Let me guess, He's looking for a really strong opponent? That guy whose bumping people off."

"Correct!" Yachiru replied, sounding even more hyper than the last time.

"Where's Yoruichi?"

Yachiru shrugged.

"Urahara?"

She shrugged again.

"Tessai?"

She shook her head.

"Anyone at all?"

She pointed at Ichigo.

They walked to the main entrance of the shop and the first thing Ichigo noticed was the door, it was locked and the closed sign hung neatly in the window. He could not believe such irresponsibility. They left her there alone, where she could have caused only who knows what type of trouble. Lucky for Ichigo she spent most of the time loitering around, eating Kisuke's stash of cookies. For all he knew, she could have dug up some sort of explosive device and blew them up in his sleep. He had to remind himself that every thing is all right, no such bombs went off, and he stood in the middle of the room in one piece.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Ichigo wondered. He surely didn't want to babysit her all day long. Then he came up with the perfect plan.

"How would you like to spend the day at my Dad's place?" Ichigo asked.

She folded her arms, "No way! I wanna stay with Icchi-kun."

"My sisters are about your age," (mentally and physically, but not in real-age years!) He decided to bribe her, "I'm sure Yuzu probably has cookies."

She instantly perked up and grabbed Ichigo by the hand. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, Yachiru found a gigai. It turned out that Urahara had her old one in storage; what a stroke of luck. It laid in the back room, in the corner next to Kenpachi's, both collecting dust.

After dropping Yachiru out with his Dad and his sisters, Ichigo thought about the things he should be doing versus those he probably should not be doing. He chose one of those things he should not be doing and headed off toward Orihime's apartment.

It was funny, he thought while on his walk he would come across at least one of the other Shinigami, but there were none in the close vicinity. He thought with Kenpachi's massive pressure, if the guy were anywhere nearby, he would have picked up on it; there was nothing to be sensed. He still had yet to master feeling out spirit pressure, he could feel it, but telling who it belonged to remained a different matter. Reiatsu felt like normal energy to him, like kishi. When Ichigo was a child, it was the reason why he had problems telling a ghost from a person. It all looks and feels the same, everything feels alive.

Ichigo ascended the stairs to Orihime's apartment and rang the bell. The petite girl answered the door. He gazed down at her and noticed that she looked out of her element, almost scared. His mouth opened but nothing came out at first; it seemed the awkward feeling shot from her and consumed him wholly.

"Inoue," Ichigo said and his hand instantly shot up and cupped the back of his neck. "I..."

He felt as uncomfortable as her; she shook off the shock, "Why don't you come in? I was heading out, but it can wait."

Ichigo walked across the threshold and took his shoes off near the door. "I promise to keep it short."

He sat down at the tiny table and pointed to the place beside him. Not wanting her to feel any more obligated, not wanting to force her go out of her way to make tea, he decided to get straight to the point.

She turned to him with a curious glance and instantly picked up on a few spots of blood that littered his collar.

"You've been hurt?"

"Huh?" Ichigo gave a confused grunt.

He forgot that while in soul form, any damage including dirt gets transferred to the body. So the spots of blood that speckled his kimono now speckle his shirt.

She pointed to the stain and Ichigo's eyes dart to the splash of blood. "I came here because of that."

"I keep having headaches. . . It seems to happen when I try to remember that night." Ichigo whispered and thickly swallowed. Bringing up that night was going to be very harsh on her; he decided to keep words to a minimum.

"You mean the night you and Rukia?" Orihime questioned, knowing very well that was the night he referred. Maybe she was rubbing salt into his open wound.

He turned his gaze away, feeling rather shameful about the event. "Could you try to heal me?"

She gave it some thought, rolling her eyes slightly; Orihime instantly gave in. "I've never cured a headache."

"They're not normal," Ichigo replied. "Every time I think about that night it happens and then I black out."

Orihime gave an awkward grin and her hands fidgeted only to smooth out the front of her shirt. "I guess it can't hurt to try it. Lie down over there."

Ichigo took a spot on the floor and stretched out. Orihime called out her healing barrier while the other Rikka floated around her head. Ayame and Shun-o created Soten Kisshun. Tsubaki fluttered in front of Orihime, Lily sat on the edge of the bookshelf. Baigon and Hinagiku joined Lily.

"Why are you healing him?" Tsubaki grimaced, waving his arms like a mad-man. "There isn't a damn thing wrong with the guy."

"Be quiet, Tsubaki-kun!" Lily scolded.

The healing membrane began to glow as if it were working hard to correct some sort of damage. Orihime didn't understand it herself; it seemed Ichigo was damaged in a way nobody could see.

Lily blinked, "It seems there is internal damage."

"Where?" Orihime asked.

"His brain," Lily awed like she felt bad for Ichigo.

"You got that right," Tsubaki replied, shaking his fists angrily in the air. "You should try to heal his personality too."

Ichigo could hear every word shared between the Rikka and Orihime. He was not pleased by the black-haired Rikka, who was now sitting on Orihime's shoulder. The little guy seemed like a mouthy little bastard whom seems to have it out for him, but that was Ichigo's opinion. He watched as Orihime blushed and looked toward her hands, making fists against her lap. Ichigo knew that look, she was secretly agreeing with the twisted little sprite.

Tsubaki settled down, folding his arms across his chest.

Orihime asked Lily. "What will happen to him?"

"Hmm, I don't know. You will have to ask Shun-o or Ayame."

Orihime nodded. "Do you feel anything, Kurosaki-kun?"

He stared at the ceiling of the healing barrier and thought about that memory. This time nothing happened, but unfortunately he not recall anything dealing with that night either. It seemed Orihime's power not only healed but erased the memory too. His heart sank. Ichigo realized that any hope of winning Orihime's affection had just been wiped away, leaving a clean slate in his mind. Yet, Orihime remembered the night and she still hated him for it.

The shield broke away, allowing Ayame and Shun-o to float above him. "Do you feel better, Kurosaki-kun?" Ayame asked.

His head lulled to one side; Ayame floated nearby, shyly blushing. His mind felt different, better but still blank.

"Did you erase my memory?"

Ayame looked to Shun-o for the answer. "No," Shun-o answered, "We healed your memory."

Ichigo turned to Shun-o, feeling as helpless as before. Referring to that night again, Ichigo asked, "So why don't I recall the things that I want to remember?"

Shun-o blinked and looked back at Orihime, returning a glance to Ichigo. "I'm sure what ever it is, you will remember. It's going to take time."

Ichigo clenched his fist at his side; he turned his gaze to the place Orihime sat on the floor. Time wasn't on his side.

"Thank you, Inoue."

She continued to awkwardly stare at her hands, watching her fingers fumble against her palms. Orihime's voice came in a short, barely audible breath, "You're welcome, Kurosaki-kun."

He sat up and surprisingly grinned, feeling like he were out of place; a burden to her. "You want to go now."

Her eyes widened, "No," Orihime instantly replied. "I mean, it's not like you're bothering me."

"That's a relief," Ichigo said, pulling away from the floor.

The Rikka began to fly around his head and Shun-o landed on Orihime's opposite shoulder. "Hime-chan, please call to me later if you wish to talk."

She nodded. Orihime knew that Shun-o had something important to say. He never asked her to call to him before. Orihime's eyes drifted toward Ichigo and back to her lap.

"Return."

With the single command, her Rikka moved back to the dainty hair pins that pin in her hair back just above her ears.

After putting on his shoes, Ichigo hands ball by his sides, his shoulders seemed tense. Thumbing toward the door, Ichigo tried to make a clean break, "I gotta go anyway. Yachiru is with my Dad and who knows what trouble she's getting into."

Orihime stood up and dusted off. "If it's not too much trouble, would you like some company?"

Ichigo's jaw suddenly slacked. He promised that he would always be there for her through thick and thin. She may not need him at the moment, but he needed her. Feeling certain that his lost memories of that night surrounded her, being around her could bring them to the surface.

They walk along a span of street where during the summer months vendors line the route selling everything from cold drinks and ice cream. With the change of season came a change of vendors. The tiny carts were sparse, most of them selling hot drinks, deep-fried foods and soup.

Orihime moved toward a vendor selling drinks; she looked back at Ichigo. "Want some hot cocoa?"

He politely nodded and she waved two fingers at the vendor. He poured two medium cups of hot cocoa and Orihime paid. She returned and handed Ichigo one of the cups.

Ichigo curiously asked, "Is this why you wanted to go out?"

Orihime happily nodded, "It's the first hot chocolate of the season."

Ichigo found a sudden smile threaten to curl his lips. He pulled the cap off the cup, giving the steam a heady blow; he took a swallow and gasped. Still too hot to drink. He looked down at Orihime and imagined that she probably had an Asbestos-coated tongue. She drank the broiling hot cocoa with ease, as if it were a frosty shake. He started to think about the way she looked; momentarily happy. It was like she didn't have a care in the world. Being like this with her, it felt like old times, except Tatsuki wasn't there to share.

'She should always look like that?'

"Hey," Ichigo motioned toward her upper lip. "You got some right above..."

"Oh," Orihime gasped; her face went from peach to pink. Since she didn't have a napkin on hand, she did the next best thing; she turned her head away and sucked on her upper lip. When she turned back, her cheeks were even rosier.

"Is it gone?"

Ichigo gave a light snicker, "You're just going to do it again."

Orihime looked down at her half-full cup. "It'll be ok now, the cup is half empty."

She lifted the cup to her lips but a sudden surge of energy came from the park near her apartment. Ichigo's hollow alarm suddenly went off, whining loud enough to make his ears ring. He stared at the cup of cocoa, hating to waste it because it was given to him by Orihime. In attempt to keep from wasting it, Ichigo gulped a few sips before tossing it to the nearby garbage bin. Orihime had already tossed hers and started running down the road.

"Damn it, Inoue!" Ichigo growled. "Don't take off like that!"

He caught up and stood in front of her, quickly swallowing Kon in the process. Ichigo popped out of his body while Orihime continued to pay little attention to his demands. She skirted around him and headed into the park.

As hollows go, it were normal size, normal ability. No problem for him. He instantly feared for Orihime's safety and tried to regain her attention.

"Get out of here Inoue!" Ichigo yelled, feeling this utter urgency to protect her.

She stood there, waiting. To Ichigo, she looked like she stood there waiting to get eaten by the black and white demon. Orihime cast a glance over her shoulder, determination lacquered her vision. Ichigo stood for a moment, noticing the icy look she shot toward him. He moved forward and tried to create a barrier between the hollow and Orihime with his body.

"Santen kesshun!"

She erected a barrier between Ichigo and the hollow, launching Tsubaki overhead. The Rikka's aura changed from blue to yellow, then finally red, his body surrounded by his full strength. The hollow's head exploded before Ichigo, splattering its black blood on the shield. Ichigo turned back toward Orihime, his face pale with shock. He'd never seen her act so strong before; he'd never seen her split a hollow in two. Nonetheless, she stood behind him, her face toward the hollow. No tears. No fear. She faced the demon as its equal. No, her powers cast beyond that now. She stood before it as the victor even before the victory came.

Ichigo released a shaky breath, 'She doesn't need me to protect her anymore.'

Tsubaki boomeranged back, coming through a second hollow's head from behind. The hollow split and turned to particles before Ichigo's eyes.

It was like waking from a dream. He had always been her protector, but she protected him, and not that he really needed it. She was proving a point; Inoue no longer needed his services.

The Rikka returned to Orihime's hair clip, all but Tsubaki.

Tsubaki fanatically grabbed Orihime by the collar. She wasn't sure if he were going to rant and strangle her, but when he praised her ability, she felt the same effervescence as the little fairy-like creature.

"You did damn well kid!" He looked back at Ichigo for a split second and returned to his celebratory mid-air dance of joy. "Did ya see the look on the Strawberry's face?"

Orihime grabbed Tsubaki and covered his mouth before he could say another word. She laughed it off.

"He didn't mean anything by it." She blushed and pointed toward her hair clip. "Return!"

Tsubaki went back to the designated clip.

Ichigo had a perplexing aura about him. Orihime couldn't read his emotions, they became lost in translation. It felt like anger, maybe even guilt, possibly a bit of confusion thrown into the fold.

Out of nowhere, Kon pounced on Orihime.

"You were great!" He continued to rub against her, groping what he could before Ichigo could claim his body. "You were like this sexy assassin straight out of a manga!"

Ichigo grabbed his body by the collar. "Kon, keep your hands off her."

Kon stuck his tongue out at him, "Make me."

Ichigo tightened his fist into a ball and prepared to punch his own body. "Remember, anything you do to your body, you will feel later!"

He didn't care about the pain. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that during this time, Orihime walked off toward the apartment complex. When Ichigo finally noticed that Orihime left, he snapped. Ichigo punched his body in the face; Kon took the brunt of the blow. At that moment, he couldn't have hated his emotions any worse than he hated himself for having them.

Kon groaned from the ground. "Get me out of here, it hurts!"

"Good," Ichigo barked and slapped the badge against his body's forehead.

Kon was right, his cheek hurt like hell, but he thanked the stars that his teeth remain intact. He deserved it and he knew nobody in the world could hit as hard as he could. Maybe Chad and Tatsuki were up there in the top five, but he was definitely stronger when it comes to the sheer brute force.

He rubbed his cheek and stared down the street at Orihime's back.

"My fault again."

After the incident at the park, Ichigo wandered around for a bit. He wondered why the other Shinigami had not answered their hollow pagers. Since they were small fries, they probably saw his dot on the screen and left it up to him. Maybe they saw him standing there with Orihime and backed off. He had to stop thinking about it; the whole thing was giving him another headache.

At Sundown, Yachiru and the two Kurosaki girls raced down the street toward the clinic. Ichigo waited there for the little pink-haired girl to catch her breath. He had done the right thing for her at least; she got to spend the day acting like a normal kid.

"Hey Ichigo," Karin said, poking her brother in the side. "Where did you dig this girl up? I swear she's like the greatest basketball player in the world."

Ichigo gave his sister a fake but playful smile, "Really."

"You should have seen it, Ichi-nil!" Yuzu said with an all too sugary-sweet tone. "Yachiru put the ball through the backboard!"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, we had to call the game and repair it."

"Where did you play at?" Ichigo suddenly wanted to know.

"We went to the high school and used the gym." Karin replied. "The ones at the park are still covered with snow."

"Mr. Kagine is a really nice guy," Yuzu said. "He's the gym coach for the boys and he let us in."

"I know," Ichigo simply stated. He, on the other hand, thought of Mr. Kagine as a pain in the ass.

"It's no big deal." Karin shrugged. "He was there, letting the boys on the basketball team use the large gym for practice. It was actually Toujoin's idea to go there. His brother is on the basketball team and because of that, Kagine let us in."

"That nerdy boy with the beady eyes has an older brother?" Ichigo asked, sounding like he was taking an interest in his sister's affairs.

Karin nodded. "He's a big senior in class 3-A."

Since Ichigo only graduated just last year, he thought about the juniors for a moment, he could not place the name, like always.

"He looks just like Toujoin but has a dyed red-Afro with black streaks!" Karin explained.

Ichigo suddenly snickered, he remembered the guy. It was actually easy to remember after the clue. He was the only guy who resembled a certain clown from a certain fast food commercial. Nobody ever dared tease the guy, but since he was a year behind, Ichigo never had any confrontations with him either. Youhei had quite the rep as a juvenile delinquent outside of school; the usual shake-downs and fights. At school, he was a different person. No fights, good grades.

"He actually got a scholarship to Northwestern University in America." Karin said, wishing that one day she could be just as lucky, "That's like winning the lottery."

"How are your grades?" Ichigo asked. He didn't bother to ask Yuzu, she always had good grades.

Karin's eyes shifted, "Gotta go."

Ichigo cracked a grin, "History again?" He said, raising his voice loud enough for his retreating sister to hear.

"Ichi-nii, you shouldn't tease Karin," Yuzu scolded. "She's been really trying hard."

Ichigo changed the subject, "Where's Dad?"

Yuzu pointed toward the clinic, "Hashigami-kun hit his knee on a stair and split it wide open. Mr. Harada from the gas-station carried him here."

"Tell the old man I picked up Yachiru and I'm taking her home."

"Awe," Yachiru whined. "Why don't you ever stay for dinner?"

Karin brought Koutou out of the house and handed him off to Yachiru. She scowled at Ichigo, "For your information, I had to get the cat."

While Karin stared at Ichigo's face, she saw a pain; despair. The frown she held in contempt brushed away by a look of concern. "Hey Ichigo? . . . Did something bad happen today?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

His voice was soft, too soft. It was like a year ago, just before he left to save Orihime.

"I don't know, but it seems like it's gotta do with being a Shinigami," Karin replied.

He took a deep breath, masking the emotions she seemed to be reading. "You're thinking too much. . . Look, I gotta go."

Ichigo turned his back on his kid sisters, waving over his shoulder. "I'll come by in a few days."

Yachiru took the chance and pounced onto Ichigo's back.

"Icchi-kun . . . Karin-chan is right." She yawned next to his ear, "You're tired too but not like me."

He never knew kids could be this observant.

Urahara came into the shop and looked around. There wasn't a single person to be found. No Yoruichi, Tessai was still gone, and Renji's group seemingly abandoned ship. Who was operating the store? Who was making money for everyone to live on? Why was the hallway a wreck? It looked like Kenpachi been there!

He took the medical report and slammed it down on the table. It could be said that this was the last time he would ever leave the shop in the care of moochers.

Moments later, Ichigo strolled into the front entrance and lowered the tiny pink haired girl to the ground.

"Urahara?" Ichigo said, giving a puzzled look.

Kisuke pointed down the hallway, his lower lip quivering in a way that made it look like he were going to cry or explode with anger. "What the Hell happened to my house?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, holding his hands up in defense.

Yachiru popped around Ichigo and sat down in the middle off the table. Ken-chan and Heisuke-dobe got in a fight."

"Is Kuragane all right?" Urahara asked, not really out of concern.

"He's creepy!" Yachiru said while playing with Koutou's paws, "Ken-chan couldn't cut the guy."

"He did pretty good shredding my walls," Kisuke grumbled.

He quickly assessed Ichigo, noticing that the substitute Shinigami seemed down in the dumps. "What's with that pathetic, long face?"

"Just thinking," Ichigo remarked.

Kisuke turned to the medical report, "Guess what I found out?"

Ichigo was not in the mood for guessing games, but he felt a little excited over the expectation that Urahara might have proof that Kuragane killed the pink ribbon bearers. "Heisuke killed all those people?"

"Err... Nope!" Kisuke sarcastically grinned. "The killer has a fire element weapon! Kuragane is innocent... It seems this weapon needs certain souls to survive."

A voice came from behind, "It eats souls?"

"Yoruichi! I didn't see you come in," Kisuke grinned. "To answer the question, yes."

"Is it alive?" Ichigo asked feeling like his skin could crawl off his body. It was creepy to even consider that one's Zanpakuto eats people's souls.

"It's not like some silly horror film," Kisuke said, knowing exactly what Ichigo was thinking.

"It's nothing more than fuel for something even bigger," Yoruichi thought aloud.

"Bingo!" Kisuke said, nearly jumping for joy. He really did get too excited about unexplained events, but only when he's on a verge of a breakthrough.

"Ok Genius, what's the big event?" Ichigo said, ruining Kisuke's moment of glory.

He suddenly sulked, "I haven't a clue."

Yoruichi and Ichigo comically groaned. The cat-eyed woman looked across the way at the blond, who currently hid his eyes under the rim of his hat.

Yoruichi popped Kisuke's hat upright and stared at his face. "We better find out soon before it's too late."

Straightening his hat, Kisuke thought about what should be done next. "I better find Renji and let him in on every last detail."

Ichigo, who had been leaning back against the wall, pulled away. "I'm going back to my apartment."

"Bye Icchi-kun!" Yachiru happily chirped.

After the door shut, Kisuke wanted some answers. "What the hell happened while I was gone?"

Yoruichi released a calming sigh, "I'll make some tea and tell you all about it."

Later that night...

The moon hovered over head, full and bright, making the snow under Kenpachi's feet look neon. It illuminated the world around them. The group walked further into the park, following nothing more than instinct and the willingness to fight. Like any predictor, Kenpachi seemed to have no trouble seeing. His eye locked on to anything that moved anything that seemed to breathe.

Kenpachi stopped dead in his tracks, straightened his back, and cursed. "This is a frickin' waste of time!"

He gritted his teeth and grinned, "Let's find Kuragane. At least he's willing to fight."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood on opposite sides of Kenpachi. The prim man turned toward the stump of the shattered giant oak and pointed. "Whoever this man is, managed to break that tree with his bankai from a distance of 3.2 kilometers."

Ikkaku glowered, "We're not even sure that is his bankai."

Kenpachi momentarily stared at it. The old tree must have been two feet in circumference. But, it is just a tree!

"I could have chopped that down with my spiritual pressure," Kenpachi said, turning away from the scene. "Maybe I scared the coward away."

Yumichika agreed, "That is a possibility."

"One more day," Kenpachi grimaced. "I'll give this one more day."

They gave up the search for the night and headed back to the place Ikkaku and Yumichika were currently calling home. Kenpachi called Yachiru moments after his arrival, demanding that she return to the Seireitei without him. She refused at first, but as always, Kenpachi managed to bribe her into doing as he instructs.

TBC in the Next Chapter

A/N: Sure, there was an Ichihime moment, but as you can tell, she's starting to realize (In this story) that his over protectiveness is not an asset.

A/N: I am an Ichihime fan for the manga, but not in this fic.


	12. Chapter 12: Tentei's Universe

Author's note: This does not follow mythology. I reworked 'mythology' to suit the needs of this story.

Dictionary -

**Tentei** - Is like Kami or God. So, in this story, Tentei is King.

**Enma** - He is like the devil, but in many myths, he is not as evil as the devil. In this story, he is.

**Yomikagi** - made up word meaning Hell Key.

**Oukagi** - Heaven or Heavenly key (A bit different from the King's key. This is like the master key that opens all doors - like a skeleton key.) in this story, its the key created by Enma which is eventually torn into two, making up the two zanpakuto.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tentei's Universe**

While the world returned to normal, Kenpachi and his merry rabble took to the streets for a last day of hunting fun. As day settled into night, it seemed as if all the action had been had and that there was nothing left for the maniacal Eleventh division Captain. His lips creased in a depressed manner; no fun, no cutting. Why did he bother to come? He looked over at Ikkaku and Yumichika and remembered that these two resemble friends.

Yumichika turned around, placing Ikkaku and Kenpachi at his back. To him, things seemed impossibly quiet, unnatural for Karakura. Of course, he wasn't about to say that sort of thing to Kenpachi. The Captain would go insane and want to find the sort of trouble that lurks behind the visage of silence. Besides, if they wait patiently, that sort of trouble will find them. And it did...

Kuragane jumped to the rooftop right before Yumichika and looked out toward the town. It seemed he too was searching for trouble., possibly the same trouble.

"Let's follow Kuragane," Yumichika suddenly said, continuing to watch the complex Vice-Captain.

Kenpachi grunted and turned around, "So there's the little snot."

"He's hiding his reiatsu," Ikkaku said. "We should lower our reiatsu and keep close."

The two looked toward Kenpachi. Yumichika grimaced, "That means you too, Captain Zaraki."

"Whatever... " He pointed, "He's getting away."

Kenpachi grumbled, lowered his reiatsu to a reasonable level, and ran into the alley below the rooftop Kuragane stood. The shinigami turned and jumped into the sky and stood above the buildings. He waved his hand in the air and snatched a ribbon; it was pink. A strong reiatsu belonging to a psychic wafe around Kuragane. He knew that whom ever this ribbon belonged to, they were (omit) in danger. He looked out across the way, a place where several tiny houses aligned a side street near the high school. Heisuke quickly darted across the night sky toward the residence.

Inside the tiny house, a family watched TV. Upstairs, a girl had her nose in a book, studying for high school exams.

Outside, Heisuke drew his sword and pointed it at a shadowy figure. "You're not getting another one. Not tonight or any other night."

Soujiro snorted and began to laugh. He ran a hand into his short, spiky, raven-black hair, and gave a coy grin. "Ad you think you can stop me?"

Heisuke grunted and stood offensive toward his brother.

"I've always been one step ahead," Soujiro replied. He took his brother's stolen sword from the false scabbard and pointed the heavy blade toward Heisuke. "Fact is, Kuroishigouka chose me because he hated his weak master."

Heisuke gritted his teeth and suddenly shouted, "It chose you because you have a weak mind and will do his bidding!"

"You're jealous! I was able to take the gift you tossed in the corner and turn it into a true Zanpakuto."

"Like us, these swords are twins," Heisuke said, trying to convince his brother to reason. "One meant to save the world and the other to destroy it. That's why twins are taboo in Soul Society. It doesn't have to be this way."

"What doesn't have to be this way?" Ikkaku snapped from behind. He pointed a finger, "Who the hell is that guy and why does he have your face?"

Heisuke gave the posse at his back a glare, "You, I thought so. No matter, it's not as if I've done anything wrong."

Kenpachi drew his jagged sword and wildly grinned. "He's the one."

He rushed by Heisuke and clashed swords with the rogue. "What is your name, Boy?"

Kenpachi's adversary grinned, "Soujiro Kuragane."

Ikkaku gave Heisuke a sudden terrified look, "Twins?"

Heisuke frowned, "So, I have a twin."

Yumichika gasped, "I've heard this legend before. Twin Soul Reapers give birth to the weapon that will destroy us all."

Heisuke looked at his brother, "And that is his plan. To take my sword and make the Yomikagi, releasing all that is evil into this world and ours."

Soujiro suddenly pushed Kenpachi away, hurdling him through the air. He came to a standing stop near Yumichika and huffed.

"He waves that sword like it weighs nothing, like its air." Ikkaku said with a low rumble.

Heisuke pointed his sword toward Ikkaku, "It's this ones twin, Baka!"

A sudden spiral of guilt hit Ikkaku. He had blamed this guy for everything and now he stood before the real enemy, waiting for the battle to begin.

Yumichika flicked out his cellular phone and called for back-up. Urahara was on the other end. "Retreat," that was Urahara's immediate answer. "Don't even look back, get out of there."

"Why, you seem so adamant about us not fighting."

"You don't understand," Kisuke snapped, his fist cracked sharply against the table. "Hell is a terrible place, worse than Hueco Mundo. If Enma is released, he will take the Yomikagi and create the Outage and that's it, lights out, no more life as we know it."

Yumichika roughly swallowed, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, "Heisuke-san - What does he have to do to make the key?"

Heisuke looked back at Yumichika and then the sword. "He needs Shiroraikou, a full moon, and a thousand powerful souls."

"He's only killed two," Yumichika said, feeling relief wash over him.

"Try Nine-hundred and ninty-six," Heisuke said, feeling his frown tighten.

"Four more," Ikkaku said, feeling the tiny hairs on his neck stand on end.

Urahara heard the dreadful news. "Four more souls."

Soujiro licked his lips, "I've had my eye on this girl for some time. Kuroishigouka seems to prefer women."

Shiroraikou suddenly vibrated, "What is it?" Heisuke whispered toward the blade. "You wish to attack?"

Heisuke ran the tip of his fingers along the blade, making shallow cuts.

"Descend from Heaven and bring forward light."

Scraping his fingers down the blade, it transformed into a large milky-crystal blade. He held the blade toward the sky and a bolt of lightning cut across Heaven itself and struck the tip of Shiroraikou. The strange crystal blade began to glow, lighting up foreign writing inside.

"Do me a favor?" Heisuke said, directing his words toward the group at his back. "Back off."

During this time, Urahara had hung up the phone and began to search for Renji. Checking the schedule, he knew Renji would be on his way to work. Instead of dialing the shinigami Captain's apartment, he dialed his cell, hoping that he would answer.

Renji pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Urahara?" Renji immediately said. "What's goin' on? I'm on my way to work and I felt a strange reiatsu. I feel like I got slimy-ice in my veins."

"They found him! They're at a dead-end street near the high school."

"On my way," Renji replied.

Kisuke took it on his own hand and called up Captain Yamamoto's office, getting Sasakibe on the line.

"Urahara-san, you're calling awfully late. It better be important."

"Vice-Captain Sasakibe," Urahara said, sounding quite panic-stricken. "We need some back up."

"Slow down, you are out of breath. I've never heard you so panicked before."

"Yomikagi!" Kisuke shouted. "It's here!" He quickly corrected, "The parts to make Hell's key are here."

Sasakibe felt his own voice stifle, "You're serious?"

"I've never been so serious before," Kisuke replied. "Send reinforcements now."

"I'll get on it," Sasakibe replied.

Moments later, Vice-Captain Sasakibe burst into Yamamoto's bedroom, waking the sleeping general to the horrific news.

A siren rang throughout the Seireitei, calling the Captains to meet in the first division's meeting room. Everyone showed, except Kenpachi; Yachiru came in his stay. She stood in the middle, surrounded by the Captains.

"Kenny went to the human world, G-chan." She looked up from her bowing position.

Yamamoto frowned. "No matter. Please step in line, Vice-Captain Kusajishi."

Yachiru stood where Kenpachi would, between Komamura and Ukitake. Mayuri stood across from her, staring with his curious little questioning stare. He easily solved the mystery. Kenpachi, at that moment, was chasing the person involved in the human-world killings.

Yamamoto banged his cane, "It seems the Yomikagi has been born and at this moment several shinigami are fighting for their and our very lives."

"I thought Yomikagi is just a legend," Ukitake gasped.

Yamamoto released a fiery breath, "No, it was a warning. Like Aizen, Enma once tried to make the Royal Key but was stopped by the first Shinigami. The King could not destroy the key forged by Enma, so he split the Oukagi into two Zanpakuto, giving birth to twin weapons with names unknown to shinigami, to keep people from searching. As for Enma, he was thrown into the bowels of hell to reign as its keeper. He vowed to destroy our worlds and send them into the Santai."

"But Enma was part of the Royal Guard," Ukitake stated. "What purpose did he have making the Oukagi?"

"To escape Joukai and kill the human race," Yamamoto replied. "He was fueled by jealousy and anger because Lord Tentei favors humans over the Tenshi, the ones who watch over all worlds."

While Yamamoto explained the story of the Tenshi and Enma, on Earth, the battle continues.

Soujiro and Kenpachi fought on despite Heisuke's warnings to back off. By this time, Renji and the entirety of his squad had appeared, encasing the battle scene.

"Hold off," Renji said, allowing Kenpachi to get his fill.

There really was no sense in barging in, Kenpachi had everything under control. Unlike Heisuke, Soujiro had not practiced manipulating his own reiatsu defenses. Nonetheless, Soujiro's offenses remain top of the line. He countered every one of Kenpachi's moves with ease, making it look like child's play.

Their swords clashed again; Soujiro whispered next to Kenpachi's ear "I know your secret."

"What secret might that be?"

"Brother would laugh," Soujiro said with a snicker. "You have the reiatsu of a Shinigami, but you have no Zanpakuto."

"Tch," Kenpachi brushed it off. "Big deal."

"No name for your weapon, no life inside," Soujiro mocked. "Just a worthless sword, nothing special. You probably took it off a dead man."

Kenpachi's right eye creased at the corner, the pupil constricted with anger. "Guess again."

They backed off for a split second, Kenpachi gained footing and came in with his blade, slashing Soujiro across the chest.

"Now that my zanpakuto has tasted your blood, it's awake and wants more," Kenpachi said, wildly grinning ear to ear.

Soujiro held his free arm across his chest, breathless. "It's just a flesh wound! Don't get too cocky Shinigami!"

Kenpachi slipped his tongue across his lower lip, excited. Soujiro lowered his arm, waiting for the next attack.

"Looks like Kenpachi's going to win," Zennosuke said, his wielding hand remaining on the hilt of his weapon. "Why did we bother to come?"

"Shut up and watch," Suzuren snapped.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Heisuke held his arm out, two fingers pointed at his brother. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!"

Six beams of light shot across the open night sky, trapping his little brother in his tracks. "Back off Zaraki!"

Heisuke charged in after his brother, knowing the only way for this to end is to kill. Zaraki said he had no killing intent, he was wrong. To save his life, to save his family name, he would kill his brother. Who was his brother anyway. He had a name, but he was unknown to the world. he been hidden in a cell like an animal until a hundred years ago. _A hundred years ago... _It was around the same time Soul Society fell into an uproar over Urahara and the hollowfication fiasco. It made it easy for his Father to cover up the mess caused by Soujiro.

Heisuke shook off the awful memory and focused on the here and now. Soujiro struggled against the bakudo, building his reiatsu, forcing his energy into the spell. the beams of light cracked apart just as Heisuke began the finishing blow. The tip of Shiroraikou cut into flesh, followed by Soujiro's grunt of pain. Before Heisuke could finish cutting through, Soujiro pulled away from the tip of Heisuke's sword and fell back with a flash step, landing behind Suzuren. His hand clasped across her mouth, holding the woman shinigami in place.

"Nine hundred and ninety-seven!" He gleefully announced.

Renji's eyes snapped wide open. "Suzuren!" He went to reach for her, snatch his comrade from the arms of danger. Heisuke bit his lower lip, "Get the hell out of here! He's releasing! It's too late for her."

Renji looked back at his Vice-Captain. "No way!"

Soujiro transformed the sword into the spear-like form; it looked like half a key. It was half a Zanpakuto. He rammed the tip through the young Shinigami's chest and into her heart. This opened the area where all spiritual and non-spiritual energy radiates from, where the life force is formed. Suzuren gasped, her jaw trembled from the ungodly pain that surged through her.

Her last words, "Run, everyone run!"

"Kuragane-san," Yumichika said, clasping the man on the shoulder. "That blast comes from this right? So how do we protect ourselves?"

"Get up above the blast zone, get below it, or get out of range." Heisuke said and began to bunker down for the shock wave

Heisuke glared for a second, "If you flash step, you may make it out alive."

"Let's go," Yumichika said, looking toward Ikkaku.

By this time, everyone scattered, even Kenpachi, who was still angry that Heisuke interrupted his fight. Everyone ran as fast as they could, flash stepping back to Urahara's Shop. Heisuke stood by, waiting to see what his Brother's next objective was, he wanted to see the injury he inflicted.

A sudden burst of energy shot out from the woman's body. Her skin began to crinkle, her blood oozed from her body. By this time, she was already physically dead, nothing more than a vessel holding energy. Her body turned rock solid. She slipped off the tip of Kuroishigouka, breaking apart before she hit the ground.

Soujiro gasped and fell forward. His hand shot to his shoulder and neck. His eyes lifted, staring evilly at Heisuke.

"This isn't over."

With a wave of his sword, Soujiro cut into the void and fell back into it. Heisuke seen the wounds and wasn't pleased. He was hoping to lop his brother's head off like what should have been done the day of his birth. Heisuke decided to fall back, head to Urahara's and see what uproar he had to face.

By this time, everyone gathered around Urahara, by this time, even Ichigo arrived. Renji wondered where Orihime was, if she were all right. He was still devastated, he couldn't save Suzuren. He couldn't save one comrade from the enemy and now he had yet another soul devoured. Three more to go.

"Urahara-san, Is it true that Tentei is the leader of the Royal Family?" Renji wanted to know, curious to how everything started.

Urahara told the tale passed down from millions of years of legends.

_In the beginning there was nothing, a void of darkness. No light, no sound. Tentei floated there in the void, asleep for only he knows how long. It was said he had a dream that formed the first light on the first day. His eyes opened on the second day causing the void to spread like a newly made sea. On that day, he made the universe, time and space. He separated his being from that place and created the Seireitei. He was alone and on the third day, he made the Tenshi to keep order in the Universe. There were fourteen Tenshi, including Enma. _

_Enma is his name in Japanese, he is also called Lucifer, the devil, the ruler of Hell. He has hundreds of names._

_Each of the Tenshi had a duty, they were given powers, strength. They were given the first Zanpakuto._

_Afterward, Tentei noticed how barren the universe below was and created many, many worlds. But, one world was special, the Earth. There are others, but only the Earth could hold the precious souls he had planned to create. There were more than just one man and woman at the beginning, there were hundreds, a handful of people. And Tentei sent them to Earth, hoping that they could live their mortal lives there._

_Time went on, people grew, they fought, they had war, disease, pestilence None of this was caused by Tentei, and there was no Devil at the time. People brought the plagues, the wars, fire, pain and suffering on their own. Yet, Tentei looked down on them, saddened by the loss of life. He then brought forward the cycle of continuation. To die and be reborn. He hoped deep in his heart that people could learn from their mistakes, but they never do._

_During this time, Enma, who had loved Tentei with all his being could not understand why it was that his king spent so much time guarding over the people of one tiny planet, when he could admire the millions of other creations he made. He couldn't understand why he never lavished such attention on the Tenshi._

_Tentei began to distance himself from his creations, except people. It was said the King separated himself into a new realm, one only the few chosen could ever gain power and reach._

_Enma, out of his anger, managed to forge a key to open the door to Tentei's Universe, which lay paralle to the Seireitei and everything he had created._

_The Tenshi began to rebel, they chose sides and a massive war began. There were thirteen Captains but one General. Enma, was that General, alone on his side with a band of humans he changed into monsters. The first hollow were born. As for the other thirteen, they sided with Tentei, guarding the entrance to Heaven with their lives._

_One man stepped forward, carrying the name Kuchiki. During the battle, he defeated Enma, but was unable to kill him or destroy the key. Tentei opened the ground at Enma's feet, sending him to a world of flame and black stone. As by decree, anyone, Tenshi or human faced the same wrath if they try to enter the holy realm._

_Tentei took the key and made it into two parts, Zanpakuto. Each sword has the power to destroy the other, but also hold the power to rejoin as one key. He then opened time and space, hiding the weapons there until the time came to test the Shinigami. _

_Tentei left the thirteen in charge of the Seireitei, these thirteen Tenshi became the Shinigami. And they created the order we have today._

"_So Captain's family goes way back," Renji silently thought about Byakuya. "Does that mean the nobles originated f_rom the Tenshi?"

Urahara nodded. "But, only four of those noble families remain."

"What happened to them?" Renji asked, wanting to know.

"I suppose they were bred out, were killed off, the normal things that happen to anything or one that live."

Heisuke came into the room at that moment and bowed his head, "I'm sorry but he got away."

Urahara quirked his brow, waiting for the vice-captain to explain in detail. Heisuke frowned, his lips tightened into a deep line.

"My family is of Nobility, one of the thirteen original blood lines." He lowered his gaze again, his hands balled into fists. "Soujiro is my twin brother."

"110 years ago, ten short years before the uprising between Urahara and the Seireitei. My brother and I were born. Since I was the eldest of the twins, my life was to be spared. Father had planned to kill my brother, but mother had a sense of mercy. She wanted her son to live. In her eyes, she felt that we were not capable of being the chosen."

"Ten years later, I came into my power and formed Shiroraikou. Nobody could have known that it was part of the Yomikagi until later that same day. Soujiro lay in his cell, out cold."

Heisuke swallowed back an ironic snort of discomfort.

"He had expelled a sword called Kuroishigouka. Before he could awaken, Father took the blade from Soujiro and gave it to me. He said I had to protect both Zanpakuto with my life."

"It doesn't matter if Kuroishigouka's master is alive or dead. The Zanpakuto is like mine, it can't be broken. The life-force inside the sword will search out for a new master. When Kuroishigouka was in my possession, it use to tell me terrible things. It would beg for souls."

"Heisuke took a breath and continued with the story. "Two days later, the Seireitei came in an uproar over the hollowfication experiments, and that same day, Soujiro escaped his cell. He used some sort of kido blast and set the mansion on fire. I had Kuroishigouka and Shiroraikou, so he thought both were mine. By this time, he had gone mad, not that I could blame him. But, the Zanpakuto called to him, lied to him, told him that I was it's master and that it wanted Soujiro to replace me. He wouldn't understand reason, so I lied as well. Back then, I couldn't kill my brother. I was soft, just like mother. That's what father use to say. He easily over came me, knocking me out cold. Soujiro then left me in the burning house, saying that my soul was too weak for Kuroishigouka. He found mother and father, they were the first of the thousand souls."

"He left Shiroraikou alone then. He didn't understand the key yet or maybe he hoped that he could hide it there in the burnt remnants of our family home. It was probably the biggest mistake he made. Moments after he killed our parents, two squads came in to assess what happened. I think I remember Captain Unohana being there. Maybe it was the squads that Soujiro feared and that is why he left Shiroraikou."

"After that, I was taken in by a relative while Soujiro spent the years collecting souls. He went undetected because people in the Seireitei don't have physical bodies. You get that fossilized effect with humans, People in Soul Society crumble and fade."

"Three years later, I was allowed to join the Academy. From there, I floated from squad to squad, hoping to gain enough strength to stop my brother."

"That's quite a story," Urahara replied.

Renji folded his arms, "Because of Urahara, everything that happened to you was covered up; Soujiro remained hidden. Why did you wait until it was almost too late?"

"I guess I felt it was my duty to take him out," Heisuke replied. "Seventy years ago, many people disappeared from the Rukongai, in the 75th districts on up. It's one reason I went there every day. I hoped and feared that I would see a face just like mine in the crowd.

"When everything went quiet, I thought that maybe Soujiro had been consumed. He went many years until about a year ago without killing a single person, so I let my guard down and decided to live for myself."

"How hurt is you brother?" Ichigo asked in turn.

Renji grimaced, "Answer Kurosaki's question, I would like to know too."

"Maybe a month or two, but he won't die." Heisuke turned his gaze toward Urahara. "He's hiding in the void."

"What's the void?" Renji asked.

"The darkness in between worlds," Urahara replied. He stroked his chin, "Hows that possible. Nothing can live there but a god."

Heisuke raised a brow and looked down at his sword. "These weapons while in our possession make us gods."

"What if I could break Shiroraikou?" Urahara offered. "It would stop your brother's plan."

"I thought of that already, I even bet Mayuri that he couldn't shatter it." Heisuke gave a sarcastic grin, "Best free dinner I ever had."

Renji felt his stomach churn, "While I'm away, Heisuke is in charge."

"Where are you going?" Ikkaku asked, gripping Renji's shoulder.

"I have to go back to Soul Society and tell Suzuren's mother that her only kid is dead."

"It's my fault," Heisuke offered his sincerity. "Let me go in your place."

"It's my duty as Captain. You have to stay and maintain the squad."

Before Renji could open the door to the Seireitei, a door appeared and Byakuya stepped into the room. Rukia, Rangiku, Yachiru, Kira, Soifon, and Shuuhei stood behind him.

Even though he was about to sentence an innocent man, Byakuya barely flinched, "As ordered by Head-Captain Yamamoto, Kuragane Heisuke is hereby requested to appear before the thirteen court-guard squad. Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku will remain with the Special forces until further notice."

"Am I going to be punished?" Heisuke asked.

Byakuya did not answer his question, "Hurry along."

Renji placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders, "Take over while I'm away."

Rukia frowned and grabbed Renji's sleeve. "That man, he's no better than his brother!"

He looked down at her, waiting for a reply.

"I remembered what he did to me, and we can only guess how many others he did it to."

"Did what?" Renji asked.

"He brainwashed me!" Rukia answered. "He made me believe that my feelings for Ichigo were real. He did it to get to you!"

"Why in hell would he do that?" Renji snapped.

"Why in hell in deed," Rukia replied.

"He wanted my job," Renji thoughtfully replied. "The higher up the ladder, the more information we get. It would make it easier to deal with his brother."

Rukia nodded. Renji lifted his gaze toward Heisuke who was being moved though the door. At that moment, instead of hatred, a pang of pity filled that spot reserved for Kuragane. If anything, it was his pride that led Heisuke astray.

"He placed the blame on you," Rukia added, feeling anger stir in her blood. "It seemed every time you were considered for promotion, so was he, usually for the same seat. He would get sent back to the lower division while you would take a step forward."

"Can you blame him?" Renji asked. "Guy's carrying the universe on his shoulders. He'd try so fricken' hard but I got in his way."

Renji ignored Rukia and followed Byakuya into the Seireitei. Rukia watched as the door shut behind them.

The moment Ichigo saw Rukia enter the room became his cue to leave.


	13. Chapter 13: Pride and Punishment

Author's note: This does not follow mythology. I reworked 'mythology' to suit the needs of this story.

(A mini-chapter)

The chapter after this - Orihime and Renji will have some 'Romantic screen time'

**Chapter 13: Pride and Punishment**

Heisuke stood before Yamamoto, surrounded by the other Captains. Each held an opinionated mask, some seemed condemning, others seemed to have pity. Yamamoto seemed to show anger and resentment, maybe a hint of disappointment.

"We have been watching your movements for a while now, waiting for the moment you might slip up," Yamamoto started, showing his discontent for the behavior exhibited by the naïve shinigami.

"You possess a sword made by Tentei, a weapon that is supposed to protect Heaven! Yet, you used it to satisfy your pride and ego. You used it to manipulate the people around you, including Kuchiki Rukia! According to Kuchiki Rukia, you may have used the same power on Kurosaki Ichigo. Also from old reports, you tried and failed to manipulate Kuchiki Byakuya."

Yamamoto looked Heisuke directly, sternly. "Did you or did you not?"

Heisuke lowered his head in shame, "I did."

Yamamoto frowned, "Was this act a revenge against Abarai Renji for promotions received?"

"It was, but I can explain!"

Renji stepped forward, "Let me explain!"

"Abarai, this is no time of interruptions! Hold your tongue!"

"Please, Head-Captain! Let me explain," Renji said, sounding as stern as Yamamoto. "I can understand why he did the things he did. Kuragane only did this to pay for the sins of his family. He wanted to capture the man responsible for killing his parents! I guess... More than anything he wanted to stop his brother on his own because its his duty as guardian."

Heisuke looked straight at Yamamoto, "And if I fail, not just my pride as a Shinigami, but what's left of my honor will be gone. I'm the last of my family line. I say this because my brother is dead to me." He turned toward Renji, "I'm truly sorry for what I was trying to do to you."

"Abarai, please take Vice-Captain Kuragane to the Room of Penance."

Without word, Renji clasped the Vice-Captain on the shoulder and led him from the room. They waited in a tiny room, eight by eight, a room no bigger than a jail cell. There was a single table, two chairs. The furnishings practically filled the tiny, white-walled room.

"You were trying to get me fired, Huh?" Renji asked.

Heisuke nodded, "You have more access to Central 46 than other Shinigami, except Yamamoto." Heisuke changed the subject, "I planned to use Inoue against you."

Renji grabbed Heisuke by the collar and slammed his back to the wall. "I stood up for ya and this is how ya treat me?"

"It was manipulation," Heisuke said blunt and to the point, "I don't think it worked, I really don't have a clue. Few people seem immune."

Renji growled and tightened the grip on the front of Heisuke's kimono. "You got Ichigo and Rukia out-of-the-way to get to Orihime?"

"I figure now, I might as well tell the truth. I should have from the beginning." Heisuke solemnly replied. "I was hoping for you to turn to her so Captain Yamamoto would charge you with Interfering in Human Affairs. It's punishable by demotion up to imprisonment."

It was true, Kuragane had no killing intent. Any man placed in this position would have been desperate enough to kill.

"Captain Zaraki is right about you. . . No killing intent," Renji tightened his grip further, still upset that Heisuke attempted to use Orihime in his scheme. "I could kill you."

He released him. "I think this is what you really want. If I tried to kill you, I'd probably be executed. Captain Yamamoto would have nominated you for this position as my replacement. Mean time, I would be rotting in jail, waiting to die."

"Maybe, but, my hands will still be clean."

Heisuke turned near emotionless, his violet-purple eyes gleamed. "I only kill for survival."

"Even if you are a bastard," Renji said, his jaw clenching with anger and disgust. "I still see why you did it."

He turned his head away with a fowl taste in his mouth, "This is your chance to do the right thing, so don't blow it."

Heisuke returned to the room and stood before Yamamoto, waiting for his sentence to be passed down.

"The decision was hard to make, but, we have decided to let you remain as Vice-Captain of the The Karakura group until your brother is captured. From there, Central 46 will decide what to do with you depending on your actions from this moment on."

Heisuke felt relief wash over him, but, his freedom and life remained on the line.

"Do you know where your brother is now?" Yamamoto asked, demanding an answer.

"He's injured," Heisuke answered, "After the battle, he escaped into the void. I'm sure his injuries will take about a month to heal."

"Captain Abarai, you will write a report within the next three days and come up with a battle plan and submit it to me."

"Yes Sir," Renji replied.

Byakuya eyed Heisuke as he walked by to leave for the human world. the tall, dark-haired captain turned to he ex-subordinate.

"Captain Abarai," Byakuya said formally. "I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

Renji almost jumped out of his skin; Byakuya seemed uneasy. His ex-Captain had never talked to him like an equal before. this message had to be important. Instead of following Heisuke back to the human world, Renji followed Byakuya back to the Kuchiki mansion.

After an uneventful walk, they entered the house and entered Byakuya's office. The dark-haired captain sat down at his desk and offered Renji as seat before him.

"I'm sure Urahara must have told you about the Kuchiki clan being one of the first families."

Renji nodded, "Your ancestor was the one to defeat Enma."

"The Yomikagi can only be born into one of the first clans," Byakuya simply stated. "When Kuragane's brother appears, it would only seem fitting that I am there along side your squad."

"I get it," Renji replied. "The first of your clan witnessed the event, so you want to be there when or if it happens again."

Byakuya went to work on some reports, "Just the same, you will inform me."

"I guess so," Renji replied.

"When you return to Soul Society, I'll make sure your seat is still open," Byakuya replied, making it sound like it were a threat.

"I'm gonna leave for the human world," Renji replied. "the head-captain wants a plan within the next few days."

"You may want to stick to Inoue-dono," Byakuya suggested. "If I were Kuragane's brother, I would probably seek her help... or possibly kill her for power."

"He doesn't know about her," Renji replied, hoping that his answer was the truth.

"Her spirit ribbon is different, a one of a kind," Byakuya reasoned. "He sees it and realizes that her power is creation and destruction, her may not need those last few souls. I believe her soul could power the Yomikagi."

Renji roughly swallowed. "Lucky that he doesn't know about her."

"Not yet," Byakuya replied. "He wasn't looking for her."

Renji considered that the only people Soujiro seemed to harm were the people with potential and weak Shinigami. People who he could prey on without a confrontation. Orihime was beyond the power of normal humans and possibly most Shinigami. Orihime, with massive powers, is still inertly weak. Yet, she remained under the radar. Was her large power keeping Soujiro away, or maybe it was something else that he feared. Her power not only causes time reversal or time rejection, but destruction as well.

"It seems you have figured it out," Byakuya blandly stated. "He might kill her if he knows or finds out."

"If he manged to put the key together, she could tear it apart," Renji said as if stuck by the ultimate epiphany.

"You should hurry up and return to the world of the living," Byakuya replied, ushering Renji to hurry along.

Renji left and headed for Ukitake, where the silver-haired man waited to open the gate back to the human world. With things on high alert, it seemed better to go through the gate in groups than alone. Soujiro could pop out of the void world and enter anywhere, anytime.

Renji felt relieved that the enemy had not practiced defensive techniques, not to the extent that Heisuke had during his years of training. Still, Soujiro's offensive battle skills rivaled many of the captains in the Seireitei.

"You look like you have the world on your shoulders, Renji-kun," Ukitake said, feeling Renji's anxiety chill the air around them.

"We need to open the gate again in three days," Renji said. "Kuragane will bring back the report."

"I see," Ukitake said thoughtfully, "I'll have the gate ready then -at noon."

"Yes, let's keep travel to morning hours," Renji replied. "It seems Kuragane's brother works at night."

Ukitake rubbed his chin for a second, "That's because spirit energy peaks between midnight and three in the morning."

"Right," Renji replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck," Ukitake said, waving goodbye as the group entered the gate back to the living world.


	14. Chapter 14: Pursuit

AN: Things begin to settle down for a few chapters. No fighting deadly monsters or bad guys! YAY! Because things are starting to wrap-up, it should spice up a bit. Think of this chapter as Part One of chapter 14.

* * *

Chapter 14: Pursuit

Orihime sat at the kitchen counter sorting mail, not exactly mail, in reality it was a massive amount of bills. Her Grandmother paid for College tuition and the apartment, but things like the electricity were for her to take care of; electricity, TV, Telephone, things like that are not cheap. During the past several years, she had no worries about water, phone, or electric bills. They all came with the apartment she rented. Orihime managed to stock-pile a large amount of money, but because of these expenses, the money dwindled away.

She plopped down into a stool near the kitchen counter, wondering what she could do in her spare time, what little spare time became free. With the way things were going down, time seemed an asset she didn't own. If she weren't off healing a shinigami or doing her own investigating, she spent her time studying.

Orihime noticed the date; the last day of November. She had not seen Renji in more than a week, Ichigo either. He managed to miss a week of classes. Yesterday, she asked the professor of her English class about him, but their instructor hinted at a personal leave of absence. Orihime had no clue to how long Ichigo took off; The semester? The year? It seemed like old times again, those days where he almost sabotaged his life for sake of his after-life.

She had felt the battle from a few nights ago and knew to stay away. If she had went she probably would have gotten in the way or even killed. Kenpachi had been there and she could even feel his power fluctuate. Then there was the shinigami energy that disappeared, one of Renji's allies had been consumed. Orihime took the pencil in her grip and pushed the eraser against her chin, thoughtfully day-dreaming. Renji had been there too and his energy seemed almost wild, off-the-charts.

"Shun-o?" Orihime said, calling out to her Rikka, deciding that moment as a good time to talk. She waited all this time, scared of what the little blond might say to her about Renji, about Ichigo.

The hairpin glittered and a streak of blue light shot like an arrow, forming the little spirit. He sat down on the counter at her side.

"You're feeling confused again," He said, waiting for a reply.

She gave a nod and turned the pile of bills over so she didn't have to look at them. They were the least of her worries anyway.

"I was hoping that you would call for me," Shun-o replied. "I wanted to talk to you about Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime perked up, lifting her chin, "What about him?"

"When we healed him, I remembered feeling a familiar energy. An energy that tried to take our memory." Shun-o gazed toward Orihime. "Remember, at the park."

Orihime thought about it, "Right! I remember some guy talking to me and then there was a weird light."

She tapped her fingers for a moment on the counter, "You think that is the same person who hurt Ichigo?"

"I know it is," Shun-o replied, wrapping his arms around his body, feeling like the curse had chilled his bones. "When we were around Rukia, I felt it again."

Orihime gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Tsubaki suddenly appeared before her, "How can you say 'It's nothing,' stupid woman! It's obviously caused by that Heisuke guy." His hands came forward and snatched a lock of her hair, tugging on the burnt orange strands like pulling on a rope. Yet, he suddenly let go, feeling satisfied. "Luckily, you're not a complete fool or you would have fallen for that silly spell ... Imagine, falling for that red-headed baboon."

Tsubaki gave a little snort.

"Tsubaki-kun, don't be so harsh... The reason the spell didn't work is because Orihime-chan had a change of heart." Shun-o gazed up at Orihime, waiting for her to get what he was saying.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She said, a blush spreading a cross her cheeks.

With a humph, Tsubaki crossed his arms over his chest, "It seems the spell didn't work because you're already in love with that fool."

Orihime felt blind-sided by the revelation and began to wildly wave her hands in front of her body.

She cried out, "It can't be."

With her hands still flaying in the air, she accidentally swatted Tsubaki, sending him flying. He hit the cupboard door with a thud and fell into an empty drawer. He crawled up and pushed up his sleeves.

"That does it, Woman! I'm gonna put some serious hurt on ya!"

She said with the tiniest whisper, "I'm sorry, Tsubaki-san," just to appease the tiny rikka.

"It can't be? What do you mean by that?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime jumped out of her skin, "I... I didn't know you were behind me."

"I used my key, sorry I didn't knock first," Tatsuki apologized. "You're talking and there isn't anyone in the room. So, does that mean one of those Shinigami guys are here?"

"Oh no," Orihime said, pointing toward her hair pins, "I was talking to my Rikka."

Tatsuki looked over Orihime's shoulder, "About the electric and water bills?"

"Not exactly," Orihime replied, scratching the back of her head as if she were hiding something.

"All right, you don't want me to worry, that means I have to worry," Tatsuki said, analyzing Orihime's actions.

"Not really," Orihime sighed. "I was just thinking about Renji-kun and Rukia, that's all."

Tatsuki gave a little yawn, "Let me guess, since growing tired of Ichigo, she's decided to move in on that red-headed weirdo friend of yours..." She gave a coy look, almost angry or agitated. "Unless, you're in love with him."

Orihime frowned and gave a little stomp, "I don't love him."

At first, with her rikka, it had been like some little game, a tease. It been almost like hair pulling or name calling; but coming out of Tatsuki, it seemed serious, it was real.

"Calm down, I just thought you might have gotten over Ichigo," Tatsuki said, monotone and low, through a shallow breath.

"It's just so... confusing," Orihime murmured

"I get it," Tatsuki sarcastically replied. "First Ichigo is with Rukia and now he's not. He's free so what you waiting for? A formal invite? Or is it still too much to bear?"

Orihime's hands trembled on the counter top; she swallowed, "Wouldn't it hurt more if he says yes."

"I don't get it," Tatsuki replied.

"He says yes to me only to take Rukia back later." Orihime bit on her lower lip for a second. "I don't think I could take that again."

Tatsuki lowered her eyes to Orihime's trembling hands, "I see, your heart hasn't healed at all. You're still scared... Scared of living, scared of dying, scared of the world around you. You need to let go or this life is going to pass you by."

The door creaked open and shut, Tatsuki left. Orihime's hands stilled on the counter. She knew Tatsuki had a clue, knew that all this fear would lead her astray, ultimately alone. What did it matter? She'd been alone most of her life, except having her brother and Tatsuki at her side. Since the death of her brother, she'd only known kindness from Tatsuki. She'd become accustomed to being on her own and then people came into her life, giving her a brief taste of what it's like to have more than just one friend. As each person came into her life, it was like a light the size of a pin-hole opened up and engulfed her in warmth. But, those people slowly went there separate ways, bringing back the darkness. Now, life seemed cold, recluse. She craved that light again, people welcoming her into their lives with open arms. She missed that feeling but feared it just the same. Being welcomed back into the fold, she could be easily dispatched from the group again. She had to figure out what's worse, having friends, love, relationships, only for those bonds end broken. Is it worse to have never felt those feelings at all?

Orihime looked at Shun-o, "If I never knew what it's like to be in love, I would never have gone through all this pain."

_You can't feel pain of loss if you've never had anything to lose._

It was not the answer Shun-o was looking for. "Orihime-chan, not everyone is going to leave. I won't ever leave you, its the same for all of us."

Tsubaki grimaced, "Yeah, yeah. You piss me off, but, I'll always be here for ya."

"You have to give it a chance," Shun-o grinned. "Like Tatsuki-chan said, if you don't live your life it will pass you by."

"I'll just end up over there," Orihime said aloud. "I'll just become one of them."

Tsubaki shook his head and grabbed onto her, "You still don't get it. You won't become one of them."

Shun-o looked sadly away, "He's right."

"When a person dies with bitterness or clings onto sadness, they become hollow." Tsubaki released her. "There, I said it. You will become a hollow. Haven't you even noticed your powers are fading."

She thought back to that time Renji was injured and remembered how hard it had been to heal his wounds. It had nothing to do with the poison; it had been her. Deep down, she didn't want to get too close. Because she closed off her heart, her power started to fade.

"_Life is full of chances with a chance of good or bad outcomes. "_

"_A single life is small, a minute speck of time inside of infinity."_

"_Are these lessons strong enough to fix what went wrong?"_

Orihime released a long, held breath, "Alright, first thing I need to worry about is a job!"

Renji adjusted his sword at his waistline and shifted his glance toward Urahara. "Do you think there is any chance that what Captain Kuchiki said is true?"

Urahara blinked, "His family has been around since the beginning, I would think he has a head's up."

Kisuke looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Her powers are on par with Tentei. Life, death, Orihime can make either possible. She could be the perfect catalyst. Imagine having a complete Yomikagi and saying to hell with the plan. He sticks that key through Orihime instead, using her power. It would blast a hole into the bowels of Hell."

"We can't break her hair clips," Renji replied, "Her powers are too important."

"I completely agree," Urahara said, giving a thoughtful tap to his chin with an index finger. "I have a plan."

Renji reached out and squashed Urahara's hat flat against the top of his head, "You can't watch her Twenty-four - Seven."

"I would have never thought you were a mind reader," Urahara spat as if he might have bit his tongue.

"Where's Kuragane-san?" Urahara said, changing the subject.

"On patrol," Renji replied.

"Alone?" Urahara asked.

"No way," Renji snapped. "He's with Rukia for obvious reasons."

"Now that she knows his power and its been broken, she can no longer be used by him," Urahara replied.

Renji gave a wolfish grin, "See, I'm not as stupid as people like ta think."

"I asked Ichigo to follow Orihime," Urahara said and the moment he did, Renji's face flashed as red as his hair.

Anger, jealousy, rage, he felt it all. Now that Ichigo had a reprieve, Orihime would go running back to those old days. She'd be calling out to Ichigo for protection and he'd go running like some trained dog.

Renji thought: 'What exactly did that make him? A Labrador? A Shepherd? Maybe a nice lap dog.

The shop door swung open ringing the bell above the entrance. Orihime glided inside and looked side to side to see if anyone were minding the shop.

"Hello Urahara-san," She quietly called, "Anyone here?"

Renji looked toward Urahara, "Thought you said Ichigo was watchin' her?"

Urahara shrugged. "We're in the back."

Orihime slowly scuffed toward the back room wondering what Urahara meant by 'We're'. When she peeked around the corner the first person she saw standing there was Renji; he softly glared back.

Her cheeks warmed, "Abarai-kun."

"Renji," He exasperatedly breathed, hoping that one day she would be more comfortable saying his name. After all, they shared a moment or two.

Orihime threaded her fingers through soft burnt orange hair, curling the tips of it around her fingers. She seemed almost embarrassed.

"I need to speak with you, Urahara-san."

Kisuke gave a little smirk, "Please, Abarai-kun. Orihime-chan wishes to speak with me."

Renji frowned at the perverse man and trotted back to the door. He looked over Orihime's shoulder and gave a warning scowl. Kisuke's grin widened. He gave a little wave, ushering Renji from the room. Once Renji was gone, Orihime bowed her head.

"Urahara-san! I need a job!"

Kisuke blinked. It were the last words he expected.

"You probably saw the waitress position in the paper, right?"

Orihime nodded.

Kisuke gave it some thought. It would make it easier to keep tabs on the girl, not to mention make Renji more flustered. She'd be dressed in one of those skimpy maid uniforms. Suddenly, dollar signs floated by and the sound of a cash register rang in his ears. Kisuke quickly reminded his money-grubbing alter-ego that this is for the greater cause.

He nodded, "You're hired."

She gave a little excited squeak, "Thank you, Urahara-san."

"No problem," Kisuke grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "The café opens up in just a few days."

Orihime felt confused, "Cafe? I thought you said it's a restaurant?"

"Change of plans," Kisuke replied.

"Cafe... café... Does that mean I get to wear one of those cute maid uniforms?" Orihime thought aloud.

"Sure," Kisuke grinned. "Each girl gets a different color."

"Can I be blue?" Orihime asked. "instead of being a blue super mecha robot, I can pretend I'm a super blue mecha maid."

"At least you haven't lost that imagination of yours, Inoue." Ichigo said, entering the room. "Hat and Clogs talked you into working for him."

The carrot-top shinigami peered down at Urahara, "You better not be making her dress in some skimpy outfit just so you can make a quick yen."

Orihime felt suddenly embarrassed. He heard her talk about robots and mecha maids; she must have sounded stupid. She quickly looked down at her watch, "I have to go, Urahara-san." She made up a quick lie, "I promised to help Tatsuki-chan today."

Ichigo knew she lied. Tatsuki had to work a double shift and Orihime had afternoon classes.

"Work starts Thursday at four," Urahara reminded.

"Great," Orihime said, giving a little uncomfortable curl at the corner of her lips. She scuttled from the room.

"I swear, Ichigo. You're like some sort of plague," Urahara said. "You should tell her what happened."

"She's not stupid," Ichigo said, knowing by now she knew exactly what happened, "She knows."

"Are you going to follow or let her get away and possibly killed?" Urahara sharply asked. "Let's not forget, if she gets killed, we're done for."

"I'm on my way," Ichigo said and trailed off after Orihime.

Ichigo walked down the narrow corridor only to hear Orihime's voice from the shop. He found his back plastered to the wall, listening. His breath caught in his chest, his body stilled to a noiseless halt.

"Congratulations," Renji said.

Orihime felt her whole body turn a little rosy, "I kind of knew I'd get a job if I asked, well... begged."

Renji asked, wanting to know, "You could do just about anything, why a waitress?"

Orihime thought about it for a minute. "I guess I need to be around people. Besides, waitresses make good tips."

Down deep, Renji wanted to sit down and tell Orihime that her life could possibly be in danger. He wanted more than anything to protect her from harm. Telling her would probably cause more trouble. It would worry her, she would fear for her friends safety. Anyone around her could be a potential target. Still, she remained an option. Soujiro may focus on finding his last few targets instead of Orihime. Which would be easier to get to? One woman with many guards or fields of people with potential? Renji knew that if he were the one to make the move, he'd go after easy prey. But, Soujiro seemed flamboyant in his attempts. He seemed always one step ahead but open about his plan.

"Renji-kun?" Orihime said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Renji-kun?"

"Sorry, just thinkin' about some stuff," Renji apologized. "Where you off to?"

"Oh, it just got a little stuffy in here, so I thought I'd leave," Orihime said, giving a quick peek over her shoulder.

"I could keep you company for a while?" Renji offered.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk," Orihime replied; an awkward chill chased the butterflies around the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not busy," Renji said.

He wasn't sure where to invite her to go. They would get no peace around Urahara's and taking her back to his place was certainly out of the question.

"Let's go for a walk," Renji offered.

Orihime gave a happy, satisfied nod.

Once they left, Ichigo followed. His body seemed to move on its own accord, traveling the high ground for a way before hiding in the alleyways, around corners, behind bushes, any place that provided enough cover.

Renji's voice came calm, a low guttural rumble, "So, what do you wanna know?"

"They were both controlled by Heisuke-san, weren't they?" Orihime said rather bluntly.

Renji felt his muscles tighten, "Yeah."

She released a held breath.

"How did you find out?"

Orihime's eyes shifted to the right, she swore she could feel Ichigo watching her.

"Kurosaki-kun came to me because he had a loss of memory... from that time. Every time he tried to remember, he'd black out."

"Kuragane thought if he could use Ichigo, he could take Rukia from me," Renji bitterly responded, "He thought if he could break me, I'd just quit and get out of his way."

"I'm just fine without her."

Remembering how much pain the subject brought Orihime, Renji's callous expression relaxed.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's ok," Orihime said, feeling a little cheated as well by Kuragane's selfishness.

"But, you should know something," Orihime said, her voice a wisp on the wind. "Kuragane came to me in the park and tried to use me to get to you, just like he used Rukia and Ichigo. It didn't work, but it took time to remember."

"I know," Renji said, "Kuragane came clean during the hearing."

A quiet moment passed between the two before Renji found the strength to ask what he truly wanted to know.

"You gonna go to him?" Renji asked, following it by the lamest excuse he could muster, "Not like its my business, just curious."

"I think I want to finish college," Orihime brightly grinned. "I'll live this life and someday, after I leave this world, I'll be a shinigami too."

Renji touched the top of her head with his large hand and looked down, straight in her eyes. "Yeah, Squad Four."

Orihime pouted, "That's not funny."

"Come on, let's go have tea," Renji offered. He wasn't the type of guy to let a woman pay.

"I can't," Orihime said. "I have a class around noon."

"Can I walk you there?" Renji asked.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I have to stop by my apartment. I forgot to bring my book-bag."

Orihime waved from the corner and shuffled off down the sidewalk. Once she was out of range, Renji turned his glance toward a hedge fence.

Renji questioned with a raised voice, "Hey, did you find out what you wanted to know?"

"It wasn't as if I was spying," Ichigo spat as he came from his hiding spot.

Renji gave a short-lived, sarcastic laugh. "Yeah and I'm old man Yamamoto."

"You won't take her from me," Ichigo angrily replied.

"You took Rukia," Renji yelled and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shinigami robes. "I can tell she still cares about you."

"What, you want Orihime for revenge?" Ichigo growled back.

"I love Orihime, that's why I won't let you take her away like you did with Rukia," Renji said, his voice raw, unhinged with anger.

"Why don't you just go back to Rukia?" Ichigo snapped. "Spells' gone."

Renji's voice changed from anger to sincerity, "Because your too dumb to notice; she's always liked you because... you're just like him..."

He released Ichigo, stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, and walked down the street. He was done fighting. Deep down he knew that this whole moment was out of his hands. It felt like he was out of place, like he didn't belong there in Orihime's life. maybe he was the obstacle in front of Orihime's happiness.

What he said repeated inside his head.

"_I love Orihime, that's why I won't let you take her away like you did with Rukia."_

"Am I really just thinking about myself?"

* * *

TBC

AN:

Wow, 2 month hiatus. Sorry about that! I got sick with Bronchitis back in early November. I'm still a little sick, but good enough to write.

Story Note: Heisuke's weapon has a flaw. Once a person breaks from his grasp and remembers what had been forgotten, he can no longer put the spell back on them. If the are still under the spell, he can strength the control.


	15. Chapter 15: Intentions

A/N: Wow, 2 updates in one month. Miracles happen!

Thanks for sticking in there and reviewing! It means a lot.

* * *

Chapter 15: Intentions

On Wednesday Evening.

Rukia walked surprisingly close to Heisuke. His cold exterior remained reminiscent, like walking next to an open freezer. A sudden image of her brother popped into her skull, somehow this creep reminded her of Byakuya. Except Heisuke was far from being Byakuya. Both anti-socials, same cold and uncaring stare. The difference between the two, Byakuya would never stoop so low as to use people as pawns to get what he wants. But, He would do it on his merit no questions asked.

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Heisuke finally said, opening the lines of communication.

"I'm not a baby-sitter," Rukia replied. "By order of Captain Yamamoto, you are not allowed in public on your own. . . It's part of your probation."

Heisuke stopped dead in his tracks while Rukia took a few feet forward. She stopped and turned toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking," Heisuke said, his voice low and calm. "Why you? They could have sent Kurosaki."

Rukia frowned. This was totally the wrong subject to bring up. "Are you trying to annoy me? You should know, it's not working."

"I really feel bad," Heisuke said, growing a little more courageous with his words. "So, which one of those pathetic men do you love? Abarai or Kurosaki?"

"It doesn't concern you," Rukia said most snidely. "Like I said, it's going to take more than rude comments to get rid of me."

"Just making small talk," Heisuke said and quietly began to walk again.

In the recesses of Rukia's mind, only one thought occurred.

"_The man I love died a long time ago."_

_He had spiky black hair and light blue eyes, tall, and strong. At first she thought that he would end up treating her like a princess. Everyone else did. Before she knew it, he was in her face, screaming and shouting commands. They argued. . . a lot. He even irritated Byakuya, their beliefs did not match in the slightest._

_Within days, they were friends. But, she felt like nothing more than a begging puppy at his side._

_Kaien was the type of man who guarded his subordinates, the weak, his friends, and the people he loved. Friendship before honor. But, his pride was like some big heavy chip on his shoulder. Whenever someone gave that chip a little knock, he'd hit back twice as hard._

_Kaien was a married man and when she found out, it was painful. That night, she cried for the first time in many years. During that night, she decided on one simple wish. She would grow to be just like Miyako._

_When he died for nothing more than pride and revenge, deep down, it damaged her. Her heart, what heart? It was gone, buried with him. She still had his heart in her memory. When people die their last death,_ _it's the only place love can live on... Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy who turned into a man before her eyes. He looks just like Kaien, acts just like him too. And just like Kaien, he loves another woman. A woman who's as kind and loving as Miyako had been. Her chest tightened a little. It was all her fault Orihime's heart was broken. No. The man who walked beside her, it's his fault. But, it set heavy on her mind. If her friendships were strong, she could have broken the spell sooner. She could have stopped it from even happening._

_And here she stood, alone._

'_So this is what its like to walk in Orihime's shoes.' _

_Rukia released a breath._

'_I never did reach my goal, did I Miyako-san.'_

_

* * *

_

Thursday, around the designated time, Orihime showed up to work at Urahara's Cafe. Outside, a wooden sign hung up above the main entrance, Benihime. He named the place after his zanpakuto, but only those close to Kisuke would know that. Orihime strolled inside and once she arrived at the counter, a buxom girl with hair just as orange as her own came running out.

"Hime-chan!" Rangiku cried out. "I'm so glad we're working together."

She pulled her along to the back room and immediately removed a uniform from the supply room.

Orihime clasped her hands together. "Rangiku-san, I didn't know you were working here?"

"Oh, its temporary, until the you-know-what thing is solved," She said with a little wink. She continued to dig through the uniforms. "Yes, here it is. Kisuke-san said you wanted a blue one."

Orihime looked at the blue maid's uniform. It wasn't skimpy at all, but it was ruffles, lace, and bows. She also had to put her hair up in bao-like side buns, covered with white silk.

'_These are going to look like odangoes with caramel sauce pouring out,' Orihime silently thought, thinking about how her hair would look._

"I know that glare, Hime-chan," Rangiku said. "It's either these or black hair nets. Personally, I think black hair nets are gross and very tacky."

Orihime gave a tender nod. "Can you help me put them up?"

"Sure," Rangiku said.

She pulled out her comically oversized cosmetic bag and found a hair brush and comb. Moments later, Orihime stood with over-sized odango hair, with lacy ribbons trailing down over her shoulders.

"Does it look childish?" Orihime asked.

Rangiku's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Not at all, but it's way cute."

Orihime returned to her chipper self.

"Have you done this before?" Orihime asked, "I mean, waiting tables?"

Rangiku shrugged and looked out at the café, "How hard can it be?"

Matsumoto flounced around the café serving only the men. Her skills at waiting tables were mediocre at best, but the customers didn't mind. If she spilled a drink, she was the one who had to clean it up - Which meant she had to bend over.

Orihime did perfectly fine until a group of rowdy college boys came in, and of course, they sat at one of her tables. Isn't that how it always works? Someone has to heckle the new girl on her first day.

She poured three glasses of water. "Would you like to order?" She kindly asked.

A boy with a dyed green hair asked, "Yeah, we'd like the spicy curry with you on the side."

He laughed along with the other two boys.

His friend, one with an eager stare and blond spiked-hair, pushed a glass of water over. The glass rolled and shattered on the floor.

"Please, can you calm down," Orihime meekly said.

"We rather not," The third boy replied. "We like seeing pretty girls all flustered."

Orihime walked back to the kitchen closet to get a broom and dust pan. She returned and knelt before the table, silent with no apology. One of the boys' picked up a glass of water from a nearby table and went to throw it on the front of Orihime's uniform, but before he could do so, a hand snatched the boy's wrist, stopping him from tossing the ice-cold water.

"I hope you don't plan on throwing that on my employee," Urahara discreetly replied. "It would make it awful hard for her to work."

Orihime looked up at the sandal-hat figure and her tense body loosened, the strings on every nerve unwound.

"If you don't plan to pay, please leave," Urahara said, releasing the boy's hand.

"Let's go," the leader of the group said. "This place isn't any fun."

As the door shut, Orihime released a sharp breath, a sound between a shudder, a cry. To Urahara, it looked like nervous anger.

"I wanted to yell at them," Orihime replied, "I've never been so mad before and I kept it bottled up."

Urahara gave a little smile, slightly hidden under the brim of his hat. "You thought I'd fire you over slime like that?"

Orihime nodded.

Urahara laughed, "Those three never had intent on being customers. They were here just to give you a hard time."

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Really," Urahara said, "So next time, ask Matsumoto for help. That's what she's here for."

Orihime watched as Urahara shuffled by and walked into the kitchen. Matsumoto was placing some plates from the cupboard to the metal table near the grill.

"Seen anything strange?" Urahara questioned.

"Nothing," Rangiku replied.

"According to Renji, there isn't too many of _those people _left in town." Urahara said, trying his best to be subtle.

"I know," Rangiku replied. "I see less of them every day."

"It's leaving Kuragane's brother only one option," Urahara said, reminding Rangiku of how dire the situation will be if Orihime is killed.

'_This plan turned out to be ingenious! A restaurant, a bar. People flock to these places, giving us the chance to read their spiritual energy. Making it easy to search for those people who need to have their powers sealed. Renji is smarter than I give credit,' Urahara silently thought. 'Instead of 50 years, maybe two or three.'_

'_Maybe less...'_

Orihime came to the back to dump the glass into the trash can and noticed that Urahara was gone. She looked up at Rangiku with a questioning gaze.

"Urahara-san left?"

Rangiku shrugged, "I think he just wanted to catch us in uniform."

Orihime bounded out into the restaurant to see if there were any customers. One man sat near the window eating a mild curry, another sat at a table near the wall having tempura and a glass of tea. A third man sat at the far end of the room chewing; his fingers rubbed along the side of his sake glass.

She turned to face the window and on the other side, Renji stood with a brief grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand and waved with the other, keys dangled from the waving hand. Ikkaku strolled up from behind and gave the red-headed shinigami a slap to the back. Yumichika gave a yawn and sigh.

Ikkaku turned to Orihime and gave a little wave before pushing Renji along.

Orihime covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Ikkaku patted Renji on the back, "At least we can keep an eye on her."

"There are less of those _people _every day, surely, Soujiro will want her," Yumichika added.

"He'll want Heisuke's sword first," Renji thoughtfully replied.

Ikkaku stretched, "It won't be easy for him to get to Heisuke. They've been at this for a hundred years."

"Quiet down," Renji said as he unlocked the door. "Just because we got some down time doesn't mean we can't be caught off guard."

"Yumichika, you're working with the café tonight," Renji said. "Try to be polite and don't scare people away."

"Hmm, maybe you should look in a mirror," Yumichika said and scowled. "I don't chase people away."

"You know what I mean," Renji added.

Yumichika shrugged, "I'll do my best."

After Yumichika went on his way, Ikkaku followed Renji into the bar. The lights turned on, illuminating the room from door to bar counter.

"You still like that girl."

Renji jolted like he'd been caught doing some lewd act in a public place.

"You know I'm against it, but, I think Yamamoto might go easy on you. She does help us out and one day she'll probably be a Shinigami." Ikkaku gave a thoughtful sigh, "You should just tell her, get it off your chest, that way it's not a distraction. What's the worst thing that can happen? She'll shoot you down?"

Renji didn't pay attention to a single word, he heard it all, but became numb and unresponsive. Ikkaku stared at him for a moment, his eyes judgmental.

"You're right," Renji finally replied.

Ikkaku blinked, "I am?"

He knew Ikkaku had the best intentions, but Renji fought back a sudden pain in his chest. "She's a distraction." The words felt all wrong yet they were the right words.

"Yeah, she is," Ikkaku replied in agreement. "But, its Kurosaki's fault. You're worried that he's gonna run off with her like he did with Rukia."

"It's not like that," Renji grumbled.

"Like hell it's not," Ikkaku bravely replied.

"It's time to open up," Renji said, changing the subject.

"Right," Ikkaku said and returned to his job.

* * *

Some time around midnight, after the cafe's closing hours, Orihime went into the front, checking to make sure the floors were clean. She happened to look up and Ichigo was standing outside the front window, staring in.

It was cold, she could see his breaths come in short smoky drags, his hands were tucked down in his jacket pockets. Orihime rushed to the door and unlocked it.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I was wondering... Can I walk you home?"

Orihime blinked and felt her face begin to flare. He has asked her hundreds of times and she always turned him down, never once accepting. for some reason, the words passed her lips.

"Sure," Orihime said, her words slightly shaky. "I guess its ok."

Rangiku stood shocked when Orihime told her she was leaving for the night, but the shock didn't come because Orihime finished. The shock came when Orihime told that Ichigo was walking her home.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked.

Orihime gave a little nod.

Rangiku grabbed Yumichika, "We could walk you home?"

Orihime brightly smiled and looked over her shoulder, "I need to do this."

Being squeezed too tightly by Rangiku and her massive chest, Yumichika started to turn blue. Rangiku quickly apologized and released him just as Orihime left with Ichigo.

He straightened out his posture and turned to Matsumoto in a huff. "Those things are lethal!"

After suffering repeated flinches and fidgets, he wondered if they did the right thing. They were suppose to guard her. The psychic energy in the town dwindled every day and the energy she gave off became a calling card.

"Let's follow," Yumichika said. "If he leaves her alone, she will be vulnerable."

Rangiku gave knowing sigh, "Suppose we see two lovers spending the night?"

"I didn't know they were . . ." Yumichika became suddenly silent, knowing exactly how Renji felt for the girl. But, if that were the case, his distractions would cease to exist.

"We still have to watch her apartment," Yumichika said and quickly swallowed a Gringo soul candy.

Rangiku swallowed a Momone version of the same type of pill. "Go back to Urahara's."

"You two should be safe there,"

"Don't give my Gigai orders," Yumichika said, feeling a bit annoyed. "Go back to the apartment."

"What ever," Gringo-Yumichika said and walked out, followed by a very flirtatious Matsumoto Gigai.

"I like it when you act all tough," Monone-Rangiku said and immediately latched Yumichika's Gigai.

"Remind me to wash my body before getting back in it," Yumichika said.

Rangiku shrugged, "Maybe I should switch Gikongan. Monone has bad taste in men."

Yumichika felt a nerve above his eye twitch. "I hope you know, I'm the best looking man in Soul Society."

"Here we go," Rangiku barked back. "I told Renji this would happen."

"There are way hotter men than you."

"Is not," Yumichika said. "There is nobody out there with my fashion sense, with my cute nose, with my perfect eyes."

"Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku mocked. "Shuuhei Hisagi."

"I'm way better," Yumichika argued.

"You're delusional," Rangiku said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I hope you two are havin' fun," Renji said, busting in on the argument.

Both turned their attention to Renji, who leaned in the doorway leading from the bar to the café. "I came to check up on ya, to make sure Orihime is ok and what do I find?"

"Sorry Renji," Rangiku said apologetically.

"Kurosaki is with her," Yumichika said, putting the last nail in the coffin.

Renji felt every muscle tighten, like he'd been punched in the gut. "Ayasegawa, go on patrol. Matsumoto and I will cover the apartment-complex tonight."

Yumichika shrugged it off. "I don't particularly care."

Rangiku placed a hand on her side and tilted her hips. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The two had not been led astray by the pitch black night. There was no moon to guide them, but the flicker of street lights brought the path before them into view. Orihime noticed that the street lights could only light up such a small area. Everything would momentarily go dark between each light post.

In the light, Ichigo looked rather collected, as if there had been an important decision and he concluded. She wondered what his face looked like while hiding in the shadows between the street lights. It made her heart pound.

Dodging into another shadow, Ichigo reached back and took her hand into his. He noticed how soft her skin felt. It was warm and soft, unaffected by the cold wintery weather.

He came to a stop under the street light before the apartment complex.

"Orihime!"

The way he said her name seemed so urgent. He'd never said her name like that before. It was always Inoue unless he slipped up; they had become so uncomfortably accustomed to each other, because they were always hiding their feelings.

Orihime looked down at his hand, how his fingers wrapped tenderly around hers, sliding between. Maybe two years ago, it would have felt right, even welcomed.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said.

"You need to know," Ichigo gulped. He did not want to face her, fearing that her eyes held those tell-tale signs of rejection. "I've been wanting to tell you for so long."

She bit her lip. Everything kept saying 'pull away now' but she couldn't move.

"After Aizen was defeated, I was going to tell you." Ichigo looked toward the black sky. "I was a coward and couldn't."

She swallowed, clearing the dry spot at the back of her throat. Panic began to set in, sending that familiar ice through her veins.

He frowned, "But, I'm too late, huh? You had time to get over it."

The corners of her mouth drooped into a frown., "I wanted you to see me."

"I did see you."

"You were always protecting me."

"Because I love you."

She watched his hand slip away. "I would have died if you been killed."

Her voice came in a meek, little whisper, "I felt guilty for being weak. And... I was selfish for being jealous of Rukia."

Orihime bowed her head but did not cry, she had no more tears for such feelings. "I loved you and you broke my heart."

It came out, she admitted the pain inside and she showed it to him. She showed him what he had done to her.

"I can fix it Orihime," Ichigo offered, tenderly.

"No, you can't." Orihime said, her head giving a soft shake. "It's just not there anymore."

"I see." Ichigo said, his blood boiled. "Is it because of Renji?"

"No," Orihime replied. "It's because I grew up."

In the distance, Renji and Rangiku watched the two talk. Neither could understand what they were saying, but they could see the discomfort in the way they stood, in the way Orihime fidgeted. Ichigo could feel their eyes in the distance.

Before he could stop, Ichigo pulled Orihime close, holding her in his embrace. And to his surprise, she did not push him away. Some place deep inside, a piece of her held on to a single thread of the past. his friendship, his love, no matter the pains of the past, all those moshed up feelings were still important.

Renji paled at the intimate sight. It was happening once more, he was losing to that image again. It was like reliving a never-ending nightmare, brought to him by the man who just would not die. Why was it that he looked like Kaien? It was like the man upstairs was mocking him. Now, he stood under the street light, taking Orihime away.

"I'm sure... you're enough Matsumoto," Renji said, feeling a little stiff under the pressure. "I'm going back to work."

Rangiku could tell that he was upset. He talked so clearly, so painfully. The glare in his eyes. He had every cue of a love-sick fool. She wanted to reach out and say 'things were going to be all right' but, Rangiku wasn't sure what she was witnessing. It was clearly written on Renji's face, like he'd been jilted again. Ichigo seemed confident, but Rangiku could not make out what Orihime was doing. She had her forehead pressed to Ichigo's chest, her fists were in tight balls; she held onto the front of his shirt.

Rangiku continued to spy on the intimate scene, waiting for the next move. Orihime's palms went flat and she pushed Ichigo away.

"No."

"At least think about it?"

She nodded, but the answer was plainly there. Someone else had saved her, and because of what happened now, everything in the world had righted itself. The dark cloud finally lifted and she could breathe again.

As Ichigo walked away he glanced back and turned to face her. "I don't give up easily."

He turned back and began walking toward home.

Once Ichigo was out of sight, Rangiku ran down to meet with Orihime. The orange haired girl lifted her eyes to see the older woman bound toward her. She stopped, took a breath.

*pant* "That looked like..." Rangiku started, "Are you two together now?"

Orihime didn't know what to say, instead, she ran toward the buxom red-head and buried her face into her shoulder.

"It's finally over, Rangiku-san."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rangiku blinked, "It's just the beginning if you ask me."

"I wanted to say yes, I really did. I just kept thinking about Renji-kun."

"Oh boy," Rangiku suddenly wanted to hunt Renji down and give him a big slap to the forehead. 'Big jealous idiot,' she silently thought.

"Renji saw you with Ichigo just now."

Orihime felt the color wash from her face. Silently, she thought about her feelings. She still wasn't sure if it was friendship or love, but somewhere along the way, his feelings grew for her. It all became obvious to her oblivious brain. His feelings were so strong, seeing her with Ichigo wounded him like seeing Rukia and Ichigo had done to them both.

_What could she say? What could she do to mend the damage done? _

_

* * *

_

A/N: What a cliffhanger! Orihime's suffering from confusion. Maybe she will see the light and figure that Renji is way hotter than Ichigo.


	16. Chapter 16: PT 1 Where Devotion Lies

A/n: yay, big Renji x Orihime part. Will there be a lemon in the next chapter? Probably not. But, this is a pretty good tease. And this is only part one of chapter 16. It's kind of short, but its working up to some good stuff!

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 1: Where Devotion Lies**

Everything remained devastatingly quiet between Renji and Orihime. What did it matter when she couldn't look him in the face. Then, there was nothing. Her hours at the cafe changed, she was gone before he arrived to his job next door. For the past two weeks she remained part-time, even on part-time, she managed to cover the bills and have a little extra. If it weren't for so many tests, she could have worked longer hours.

Renji spent more time training, less time worrying over Orihime. He watched over her, as job requirements commanded and without her knowledge. Yet, he kept telling himself that he wasn't worrying about her anymore. Who cares if she was with Ichigo or not, it wasn't his concern. But, during training sessions, he kept thinking about her. Where is she? Is she with him? Why did he even care? Everyone knew that Orihime loved Ichigo for a very long time in human years. Secretly, it been the same for Ichigo. For them, it just seemed written in the stars.

He thought about Rukia, but his feelings about her changed. Distance between them had not made his heart grow fonder. He barely missed her. In the beginning, it had been hard. Seeing that kiss between those two had been a shocking blow. But, in a matter of months, the pain had faded to a dull ache and finally became nothingness.

Their love was nothing more than a one-sided crush. He admired her strength, courage, and audacity. Probably the last on the list was the clincher.

Foremost, Rukia was and will always be just a friend.

And she will always have eyes for Kaien Shiba.

Orihime is a different story. She had feelings for him, he was certain and would stake his life. But, those feelings did not amount to a thimble-full. The feelings she had for his rival could probably fill the Rukongai river. Just like his feelings for her could fill an ocean. She had that effect on people, her kindness could melt the hearts of the most wicked of men. She even managed to befriend Kenpachi Zaraki, that was a real miracle on it's own.

Back then, she used to smile, laugh, and cry. She wore her emotions on her sleeve. But, those tears, laughs, and smiles had never been for her benefit. They were for her friends, strangers, and even in brief cases, the enemy. People looking in from the outside would see qualities like those as weak, but Renji admired them. To show sympathy and forgiveness takes real strength; somewhere, she lost that.

"I thought I heard someone training," Rukia said, interrupting his thoughts.

She hopped up on Yumichika's favorite perch and laid back to look at the bright blue imitation sky.

"What are you doing down here?"

Renji continued to train, "What's it look like?"

He gave a deep grunt and sent the head of his massive Zabimaru into a boulder, crushing the rocks to dust. "I could say the same to you."

"Heisuke's gone back to Soul Society with my Brother for his weekly evaluation."

After a sudden pause, "Renji... When did we go wrong?" Rukia asked, knowing the answer but wanted to know what Renji thought.

"Kaien Shiba," Renji answered. He put Zabimaru back into the sheathe and looked up at Rukia. "It was when you and Lieutenant Shiba..."

He stopped, his eyes darted away from hers.

She closed her eyes, "I thought so."

Silently, Rukia thought about the question that plagued her soul. '_And that's why I really don't love Ichigo or Renji.'_

She sat up and placed her palms on the boulder, leaning forward she looked down at him. "I always knew."

His head turned back, his eyes widened in shock.

"You have had that crush on me since we were young." She gave a thoughtful sigh, "But, I don't see you giving me those puppy eyes any more."

What could he say? She took the words right out of his mouth like always.

"There's something that has bothered me!" Rukia exclaimed. "After everything we've been through, are we still friends? Because if we're not, I'm going to beat you senseless until you give up!"

"Who's gonna beat who?" Renji hollered. "You're like two-feet tall!"

"That's because your a bean stalk!" Rukia jumped off the rock, placed her hands on her hips. "A giant, tattooed bean-stalk!"

"Better than being a shorty with a really bad hairdo!" Renji leaned forward, placed a hand atop of her head, teasing her hair.

She gave him a terrible glare and after momentary silence, began to laugh. Renji followed, laughing too.

"Talk about bad hairdos, Pineapple head," Rukia laughed.

"It feels like it's been ages since we've been this free," Renji replied.

"Yeah," Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji's waist. "Lets never be like that again."

"Never," Renji replied. "Makin' up sucks."

What the two didn't know, a certain Orange-haired shinigami stood atop of the opening to the training area, staring anxiously at them. His gut instinct said to go down there and beat the crap out of Renji, but his brain said leave it alone. Ichigo decided not to listen to his brain, he just had to do it.

'_This is the way it's suppose to be, right? I'm going to be with Inoue and Rukia is with Renji.'_

'_If I just let things go the way they are...'_

_Even though he kept promising the outcome, he couldn't help but to feel he was telling himself a pack of lies._

After the embrace ended, Ichigo entered the training area and dropped down next to the two. Renji and Ichigo glared at each other, but the hostility quickly cooled because Rukia was there.

The tension in the room became obvious, except the reasoning was unclear to her. "You two look like your about to kill each other," Rukia blinked.

"Urahara wanted me to give you a message," Ichigo started and turned to Rukia. "Byakuya wants you to return to Soul Society and escort Heisuke back to the living world."

"Crap, just when... Never mind," Rukia replied.

She unlocked the door to the Soul Society and quickly left.

Renji tilted his head, his teeth ground together ever so slight. "If that's all you needed, get out because I'm busy."

"Why? You didn't mind peeking on Orihime last night," Ichigo said, giving a slight barking tone in his voice.

"That's my job," Renji replied. "We're suppose to watch over her."

Ichigo mused, "You and Rukia look like you're getting along again."

"None of your business."

"Is that because you saw Orihime and I..."

A fist came from nowhere, hitting Ichigo in the jaw.

Ichigo stood back up and righted his posture, "Because Orihime still loves me, you're after Rukia again."

"I'm not that type of man," Renji snapped and punched Ichigo again.

"My turn!" Ichigo yelled and punched Renji in the jaw.

He stumbled back and fell to one knee.

Renji stood back up, "I hate that damned face of yours! So, I think I'll beat it some!" He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "Make ya look real pretty."

Ichigo gave a little snort, "Lets see you try."

Yoruichi yelled at the top of her lungs, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Just as sudden as her interruption, she reached out and grabbed the two, each one by the ear. Giving a little spin, she sent them flying into the boulders.

"I come back with your mail and what do I find?" She picks Renji up. "You fighting with Ichigo. Dammit, you two are working together, you're not suppose to kill each other."

She let Renji stand on his own, picked the mail up from the ground, and dropped the packages in his hands.

Yoruichi squatted by Ichigo and gave a little 'tsk' of displeasure. "Its Friday right? I thought you had classes?"

From his view, Yoruichi appeared upside-down, "I'm finished for today."

Yoruichi gave a sigh of displeasure, "So who's watching Orihime?"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and blink.

"Dammit," They said in unison.

* * *

Orihime and Rangiku walked along, laughing and window shopping while on their way to work.

"I'm glad you're staying with me, Rangiku-san. It gets lonely when Tatsuki can't be around."

"Tatsuki?" Rangiku said, giving a thoughtful sigh. "Oh, that girl with the dark hair. She's been too busy to visit?"

Orihime gave a nod, "We've been keeping odd hours lately. By the time I get home, she's asleep." She watched her feet for a few strides, "It's ok, because once Summer's here, we'll be free for a whole month."

"I hate the cold," Rangiku said. "I wish it would just hurry up and get here; I mean summer."

Rangiku's cell began to vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and spoke softly into the receiver. "Moshi, moshi, This is Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto!" Renji said; she could feel his anxiety seep through the phone. "Is Orihime with you?"

Rangiku gave a smug, cat-like smile, "Yeah, you wanna talk?" She said, hoping that he would tell Orihime everything.

"That's alright, just wanted to make sure she's ok."

_Rangiku hissed under her breath, 'Baka!' _

"What was that?" Renji asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Nothing!"

After the conversation, and because everyone, including Ichigo left; Renji fell to his hands and knees. He really blew it or at least that's how it felt. If Rangiku had not been there, who knows what could have happened to her. All this fuss because he slipped up and got in a fight with Kurosaki.

'_She really is a distraction.'_

And to top it off, Ichigo still has one hell of a punch.

* * *

Work ended around ten that night. Orihime put in a good six hours and collected a little over Twenty-thousand yen in tips. She couldn't believe her good fortune. She hummed a tune and walked along, swinging a plastic bag with a bottle of juice inside.

She came around the corner and stood there, waiting for the light to change at the crosswalk. Lifting her eyes, she looks across the way and standing on the other side was a familiar face with eyes staring back. Orihime paled and blinked.

_Rangiku's words rang true, 'He saw you with Ichigo.'_

_She plead to Rangiku not to tell._

'_Please, Rangiku-san. Don't tell Renji-kun the truth. I want to figure this out on my own.'_

He looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Neither one had sensed the others presence, usually Orihime was the first to notice when someone she knows is near. This time, both being so deeply consumed by a thought, didn't think that they might run into each other.

Orihime was first to break the silence, "Renji-kun."

He blinked just as the light at the cross walk changed. Orihime dashed across.

"There isn't anyone with you?"

"Why would there be?" Orihime said, wondering why he would think that. Then it occurred he was referring to Ichigo.

He really wasn't referring to Ichigo. Renji snapped out his phone to see who was near their location. There was Yumichika and Zennosuke, but they were moving away. A text message came.

"You can take care of her. Ayasegawa."

_Renji inwardly grunted, 'Great.'_

He clicked the cellphone shut, "Where's Matsumoto?"

Orihime looked back over her shoulder for a split second and turned back to Renji. "Still working."

"I'll walk you home," Renji said, sounding like she didn't have a choice in the matter, it also sounded like it was a chore.

She walked toward him and then whisked by him. He caught up and kept with her nervous stride. He observed her behavior and he could see that it wasn't sitting right, their closeness. It seemed his worst fear had occurred and she decided to return her feelings to Ichigo.

They stood quietly outside the apartment door, Renji waited for her to open up and scuttle inside, leaving him to the cold wintery air. But, that was not the case. She watched the handle turn in her hand.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I don't think that its a good idea," Renji said before trying to turn and leave.

"If you don't want tea, there is soda, maybe some water or chocolate soy-milk... I do have one bottle of cooking sake."

It seemed she was drawing straws, she obviously wanted him to come inside, and he was slow to oblige. Renji didn't answer but held the door for her instead. He waited near the door, shutting it with a squeak of hinges and clicking metal.

"Were you on patrol?" She asked, now noticing he was in his shinigami form.

_Orihime gave a small thought, 'Because of my powers, we can touch.' Every nerve in her face felt hot and cold at the same time, her face tingled with nervous embarrassment._

"I can warm some sake?" Orihime said and shuttled to the kitchen.

She flicked on a radio and turned toward the cupboards and looked up at the high shelf. Since it was from Tatsuki's mom and for cooking, she kept the bottle up high and had to climb onto an old stool to reach it.

"Uh, that doesn't look safe... I'm on duty, so tea is fine..."

"I've done this lots of..." She slipped just a bit and released a little 'eep' of fright.

Before she could finish, it wobbled just the wrong way and she started to fall backward. Orihime couldn't tell what had happened, along the way, she had closed her eyes because she didn't want to see what was coming. It was going to hurt, she was certain of it. Had she hit her head on the counter? The floor? When she opened her eyes, Renji was beneath her and they were both on the floor. Searching her out, his hand moved and brushed away hair from her face.

"See, I knew it." He gave a little grunt from the blow, "Are you hurt?"

She looked shocked. "I'm fine. . . Are you hurt?"

"Maybe my pride," Renji said with the faintest wolfish grin, "Along with my backside."

Yes, definitely his pride. He went for the catch and landed square on his back with her on top of his body. Orihime gave a tiny laugh and turned her head so he couldn't see. Just then, when she laughed, Renji felt a tiny quiver inside his chest. She looked innocent, almost bewitching. Orihime, for the first time in a long time, looked happy. When Orihime turned back to see his face, she noticed a small red mark at the corner of his mouth. She reached out and touched it with the pad of her thumb.

A caring-sadness took over her expression, "You did get hurt."

"Nah, that was earlier today," Renji said, trying to put her mind at ease.

The two didn't move away from each other or try to stand.

"It happened during training, so don't get upset."

"Looks like it hurts," Orihime said with small resonance.

"It's ok."

Her thumb trailed over his lower lip, and he sat up, meeting her gaze at an equal height. Fingers trailed along his jaw but he didn't make a move on her, he instead exhausted his time and lavished in her touch. Maybe this moment would just pass, he hoped it wouldn't ever pass.

"I can make it better," she whispered ever so coolly

Renji swallowed, his half-mast eyes darted toward her lips. His voice came in a deep rumble, "How."

She ran her teeth over her lower lip, causing it to swell. She seemed almost entranced when saying the word. "Kiss."

As sudden as the word had been, her mouth soothed over the wound at the corner of his lips. Gasping against her petal-soft lips, he wondered why she was doing this when it was Ichigo that she wanted. Darkly, he really didn't care. At this moment, she was his and she was kissing him.

Renji opened his eyes and looked at her. With her eyes closed, her lips continued stroking his. When her eyes flicked open for just a brief moment, they were like round gray jewels, sparkling in the dim light. She gasped and closed them once more, enjoying what she was doing to him. Renji closed his eyes again and brought her down to the floor, keeping her above his lengthy muscular frame. His fingers twisted into her caramel colored hair; the kiss grew deeper, so dangerously deep he thought he might die.

By far, this kiss was their most intimate encounter. But, Renji wondered what it was she was thinking. It would ruin her chances with Kurosaki. Why did he even care about that guy's feelings? Or was it really her feelings he cares for? Could he even make her happy? He wasn't worthy of this moment and he wasn't worthy of her.

Renji suddenly wanted to stop this charade, he wished for a reason just to pull away, but his reasoning left the moment her lips met his. And they kept meeting his in cool, slow strokes.

When Orihime pleaded with need, spilling his name from between parted lips. "Renji-kun."

He forgot the negative thoughts, his own voice coarsely landed against her lips, "Yeah."

She kissed him, the tip of her tongue tracing his lower lip, teeth sliding over his swollen lips. They were both running on instincts and they were both keen, knowing what the other needed without words passed between them.

'_What's going on in her head?' _

'_Dammit.'_

He was done for.

* * *

A/N I hope this scene turned out the way its suppose to. Not really sexual, but intimate. At least that was what I was shooting for.


	17. Chapter 16: Part 2

**Chapter 16: Where Devotion Lies pt 2**

'_Yumichika, I have a favor to ask.' _

_Yumichika asked with an exasperated sigh, _'_What is it now?" _

'_Tomorrow night, I want you to ditch Inoue at the crosswalk outside her apartment. See, I have a feeling Renji will be there to meet her.'_

'_How so?'_

'_There's gonna be a hollow there, but there really won't be one. See, he needs to get this out of his system.'_

'_I agree,' Yumichika replied. 'He does seem overly fond of the girl.'_

Yumichika made his way back toward the café, figuring that Matsumoto would want news. It wasn't as if he set Renji up, but it wasn't as if he didn't try either. It was his mission to help a friend in need. It was all Ikkaku's doing, he was the true mastermind. Abarai needed to do this, do or die so to speak. Let the two alone and it will either end in flames or end in... Suddenly, Yumichika didn't want to go there.

He caught Matsumoto locking the doors and preparing to go back to Orihime's apartment.

"Wait!" Yumichika said, sounding like he rushed all the way to get there. He had flash-stepped the mission, getting away fast was key to victory, at least when it came to setting Renji up like this.

"What's up?" She opened the door again and let Yumichika inside. She locked the door and the two head for the back entrance.

Yumichika caught his breath and begged Rangiku to stop what she was doing. "You can't go back to Inoue-chan's."

"Why not?"

"Abarai's with her."

"Eh?" She felt a sudden rush of excitement, "How?"

"Ikkaku asked me to trick Abarai into doing my job."

She gave a catty smile, "I always knew he had a soft spot for this sort of thing." She threw her arm around Yumichika and squealed with delight, "Let's go have a drink... Oh, and we have to invite Madarame too!"

Yumichika looked up at the wall clock from where Matsumoto had him in a death-lock choke-hold. "He doesn't get off for two hours!"

"We have all night," She laughed with glee.

* * *

Her fingers worked a trail beneath his kimono lining, touching warm tattooed skin. Orihime's modest palms caressed his chest and what she found was sinewy muscle under velvet flesh. He felt just like she imagined. Renji snatched her hand away and gasped for air, he finally came to his senses.

"What about Kurosaki?"

Now it was her turn to feel like a trapped animal, "I talked to him and I... I said... I need to figure things out."

"What's this about?" Renji said with a light rumble.

"I ... wanted to see if it were true."

"What is it, what's true?"

She stood up as did he, waiting for her answer, one that he would accept, even if it sounded silly. "Go on?"

"I don't love Kurosaki-kun, not like I thought I did," Orihime said, sounding like she meant it, followed by a meek tremble from head to toe, "I can be silly without worrying what people think."

He frowned, "Is that it?"

"No... no," Orihime nervously replied, her hands fidgeting together and her fingers nearly tying in knots, "I mean, I can be me when I'm with..."

Feeling his eyes watch her, she shyly looked toward the floor, hoping he wouldn't think she was weird.

"Yeah?" He lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm me when I'm with you." Orihime said, feeling the wonderful release of being honest.

The way she looked at him just then, he thought he would melt at her feet. Renji felt that wolfish grin sneak up again, his pride nearly exploded from his chest. It wasn't about beating Kurosaki this time, it was all about her and the words she spoke. There wasn't anyone in either world who had ever said anything like that in his presence, not to him, not ever.

"Orihime," He said, almost growling her name. He took her lips with his again and it made the drumbeat in his chest rumble faster. Maybe it was the thought of what should or might come next. Or, it was just the effect she had on him. In her embrace, under her touch, in her presence, he felt whole.

She really wasn't sure what to do next, inexperienced and unprepared, that's her life's motto. She couldn't help to think silly thoughts.

'_What happens when the dog finally catches the car? Oh... right... that's what happens. That really doesn't apply.'_

'_Maybe he will just wait?'_

'_He's a man, they don't wait for a green-light.'_

Renji tilted her head to the side and ran his mouth along the curve of her neck and placed a soft kiss below her ear. Every nerve tingled where his lips were and had been.

He didn't want to move too fast, the last thing he wanted was to frighten her. Renji didn't know what she expected of him until she moved closer to his body and placed her ear against his chest.

His body was warm, his embrace tight and comforting. His scent was even warm and airy with a hint of herbal soap. She finally knew what to do next and at first it seemed silly, but when she took his hand, Orihime realized it was far from silly and on the other side of wondrous. His hands, they were larger than her own, his fingers were long and bigger than hers. Lining her fingers next to his, she could see just how much longer they really are. Orihime fingers caressed his calloused palm while admiring the lines criss-crossing his hand. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems you have a long life line." Orihime ran her finger along that line, sending a shiver up Renji's arm.

"I'm a shinigami," Renji lightly said, giving her a curious but cocky smile, "things like life-lines don't matter much."

Orihime felt the pit of her stomach fall away, "And I'm a human."

"I don't give a damn," Renji replied, knowing where she was heading, where her thoughts were suddenly leading. When his kiss touched her lips, she didn't care anymore either. Human, Shinigami, does it really matter when it comes to love?

They moved toward the area Orihime called a bedroom, which was just a futon in a corner. He sat down at the edge of the futon, back pressed to the wall, drawing her down to him. She settled over him, straddling his thighs, her rear rested against his knees.

Orihime's face turned to a rosey sheen under the pale lighting.

He grinned again. "It's your fault."

Her blush deepened. She never thought a few strokes, kissing, and some words could make such things happen. She stood back up and stepped over him and in a panic started toward the bathroom.

Renji gaped at her, "Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth."

He snatched Orihime by the hand and pulled her down to his side. She settled back down and once she got caught up in his gaze, her lips parted.

"Renji... I don't know."

"Let me show you."

He helped her out of her sweater and tossed it to the side. She wore a button up shirt and jeans and looked curvy under the tomboyish clothes. Renji leaned forward, waiting for her to catch on. Her hands touched his chest and spread back the fabric of his uniform, unveiling his body. Renji slid from out of the sleeves and returned his bare back to the cool wall.

Before adjusting or getting comfortable, he felt Orihime shift over his parted legs and sit between them, resting her rear on the back of her heels. She took a breath and released it, her fingers touched the shiny silver button just under her navel. Her jeans unlatched, revealing a tight waistline and curvy hips.

Orihime leaned forward, her lips pressed to his and Renji was quick to deepen it. His hands worked at the buttons of her shirt, the ones that refused to open on the first try were popped from the material and landed on the floor with a tap. He inched closer to her and somehow during their wild kiss, pulled her shirt off her body.

Moving back to the futon, Renji pulled Orihime above him, pressing her flat to his body. His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. When his teeth tenderly scraped over her collar, her eyes snapped shut and she shivered.

She panted against his neck and gently mewed his name, "Ren...ji."

His hands spread out over her back, over soft, perfect skin. Those calloused hands made smooth strokes up and down her back, over ribs, over the front of her bra, making their way back to the clasp in the back. He swallowed hard and undid the clasp. She was quick to press her chest against his, hiding herself away. looking from the side, he could see generous curves. Renji moaned at the view. His hand came up, fingers deftly trace that firm curve, causing her to spring straight up with surprise.

"Ah," Her arms shot out and covered them before he could see. His hands encased her slender waist and eagerly move up and over her belly. His eyes dart from what he was doing to her, to her face and the way she nervously blushed.

He blew a wisp of air and the coolness tingled against her belly, she squirmed again, moving her rear against his manhood. Renji grunted at the feel of her grinding against him.

He licked his lips and panted, chest rising with each breath, "I wanna see all of you."

"I've never let anyone see me before." Orihime's said, feeling her modesty take control, "I mean, nobody's ever seen me this way."

Renji sat up and threaded an arm between hers and spread her arms away. His eyes roamed over her, taking in every curve and line, imprinting her to memory.

She stood up over him, feeling bolder than before, she took her pants off, leaving on her powder pink underwear. Renji grabbed her about the thighs and brought her down, crushing her under his body. Things began to move quicker, touching, kissing, grinding, biting, gasping for air.

Orihime grabbed at his obi, hands fumbling to undo the knot. She fumbled to the point that she thought she had tied her own wrist on accident. His hand came between then and with a single tug, he loosened the white belt for her.

"Hollow... Hollow... Hollow."

Renji thought his eyes were going to jump out of his skull. Why at a time like this, when he was going to... with Orihime.

He breathed deeply against her neck and prayed someone else would get the damn thing. She stilled against him, it was his job, what he was there to deal with.

"Hollow... Hollow... Hollow."

"Fuck!"

It was the first time Orihime heard Renji swear, his voice was thick with tension. He pulled away and angrily reached out, toward a blinking green light. During their brief tussle, his phone had spilled out of his pocket to the floor. Renji looked at the hollow tracker, he was the closest to the beast. He stood and started to dress, straightening out his uniform the best he could.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, feeling guilty that she took him away from his true purpose.

"Don't be sorry."

She gathered her shirt and slipped back into it; huddling in the middle of her futon, Orihime watched Renji prepare to leave.

"Will you come back?"

Renji looked down at her, his gaze devouring her body. Damn, he still ached with need, but the cold outside would do away with any visible effects of their encounter.

Hell, she asked if he would come back, he didn't want to go. Stupid alarm, stupid hollow, stupid Kurosaki.

"It'll be fast." Renji said, "Promise."

He slipped out the door without having to open it. After all, in this world, he is what people assume is a ghost. A shinigami, a being from another plane of existence. Without strong reiryoku (spirit power), nobody can see or touch him.

She curled up in the middle of the futon, wrapped a blanket around her body and decided to wait. Ten minutes later, Orihime was asleep in the middle of the bed.

'_Renji said he will come back, I'll wait for him here.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sigh, I wanted the first encounter to be intimate yet clumsy. I guess sexy but the least amount of smut possible. I can just imagine what Renji's gonna do to that hollow. (lol) I think I pulled it off rather well. I'm glad people are still enjoying this. I just find it sad nobody really pairs these two up in fan-fics, especially when there is a following. It's a crack-pair, but they're good together.


	18. Chapter 17: Becoming

**Chapter 17: Becoming**

The burn of exertion remained in Renji's lungs. How many hollows had he killed? An odd number, at least he thought it was odd to see and kill more than a dozen. There hadn't been this large of an outbreak since the battle with Soujiro. It's been about six weeks since that night. Someone with Shinigami powers at that level, it would take at least two months or more to recover.

Renji was a mess after fighting so many hollows, but it took the edge off the torture he had felt in the depths of his uniform. There was no way he could return to Orihime in his current state. One hollow managed a bite, which he would have to let her heal. No way in hell was he going to let Ikkaku laugh at him for allowing such a small hollow take a taste. If he hadn't been so angry, maybe he could have concentrated better.

He was seriously pissed off and felt a ball of anger knot in his stomach. Nobody showed up to the battle. By the end of the fight, he was lucky to get off with just a bite.

Renji decided to go back to his apartment to clean up first and then deal with his almost existent love life..

Dawn approached, the sun hovered just under the horizon, but the sky turned to a gray reminiscent of Orihime's eyes. He had to apologize to Orihime before anything else could be done about the lack of team work.

Renji took a quick shower. What most people don't realize is, water is the same no matter where you are or where you go. The water in the Seireitei is exactly as you would find it pouring from the tap in the Human World. He decided to take the gigai, it was against his judgment, wounds that happen in soul-form show up on them. He secured a bandage over the gash and headed out.

The sun rose over the mountain range and beat down on the snow.

'_What is the date today?'_

He had managed to lose track of the date, but not the day. It's Saturday, January 8th, he was certain.

Orihime's door remained unlocked, as always.

Renji took off his boots at the door. Being in a gigai for more than a year, he'd grown accustom to the lifestyle; shoes, boots, other weird footwear like socks. Over there, it was just tabi and tabi socks. Pants were ok, he preferred button shirts, they were loose at the collar. He finally mastered getting in and out of the body without getting trapped, but the gikongan made it easier to learn.

He walked over to the futon where Orihime soundly slept and watched her for a moment. She slept on her stomach, arms spread like she were trying to fly in her dreams. Her head rolled to the right side and her hair spilled down her shoulders and over her back.

He felt guilty for waking her, but he really didn't have a choice. "Orihime?"

"Huh?" She murmured, sounding like she hadn't slept a wink. When she lifted her hazy gaze she saw the blood on Renji's arm, and a red stain on the white bandage.

Her concern washed over her face, her lips drew a gasp, "You're hurt?"

"It's nothing," Renji said, feeling a bit embarrassed by the wound. "Could you heal it?"

She nodded and went for her hair clips.

It wasn't until Orihime started to heal his arm when Renji finally remembered her state of dress. And how she got that way. His throat instantly parched and not even swallowing could sooth the drought.

"I have to go to Urahara's," Renji suddenly said, taking his attention off things he shouldn't think of.. "You should come along."

"Are you sure?"

He assured her it was for the best, that he wanted her there. "I have to file a report and have Rukia take it back to Captain Yamamoto." He gave a little grunt at the thought of what happened last night and at what didn't happen. "I have to talk to the squad and then..."

He felt flustered. "I don't have to work – but I got to make my rounds tonight."

"I don't either," Orihime said without understanding the implications of not working really meant. "I mean work. Matsumoto has to train Inazuka-san today."

Orihime scratched the back of her head and laughed. She looked down at the front of her shirt and it didn't bother her showing her body off in front of him. "I need to take a shower. Can I have fifteen minutes?"

What's fifteen minutes, really? Renji decided, "hurry up," he anxiously said and moved toward the wooden chair in the corner. He invited her to go with him for more than one reason, the main reason is to protect her from what ever it is that might be coming. But, he couldn't take her to Urahara's in the mushed-up state she was in. People would ask questions. That just wouldn't do, after she was ready to tell everyone about the state of their relationship. It really wasn't anyone's business to begin with.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Orihime emerged from the bathroom, her face pink from hot water and the hairdryer. She had dressed in loose-fitting jeans, a sweater with a t-shirt underneath. By this time, Renji stood at the door with his boots on, waiting almost impatiently for her appearance.

Orihime wanted to stop and pick up the futon. If Tatsuki saw it, she would think that wrestling matches were being held nightly and she would come looking for answers.

"One more minute," Orihime replied. She took about another minute to fold the blankets and futon up.

Such a mess would only lead to questions, it was obvious even to him what she was doing. Renji realized what Orihime was really doing; covering up any evidence, erasing what almost happened last night. Renji remembered the black-haired girl, Tatsuki lives next door and she has a key. Then there is Rangiku, who would turn around and probably tell the world.

Orihime straightened up and dusted off her hands like it been a hard task. She took a mental note that the floor needed a vacuuming, she still had a couple of dishes soaking in the sink. She came to the mat near the door and put on her shoes. Once she finished, she gave Renji an innocent grin.

"Ready!"

He was sending a text out, calling the group back to Urahara's for a meeting. Once Renji finished, he followed Orihime out the door.

The couple walked along at a slow stride, Orihime held a few paces ahead of Renji. She slowed down and allowed the red-head to catch up.

"What's wrong?" She curiously asked, knowing that there really was something on his mind and he was holding back.

"Is it all right if we keep quiet about last night?" He didn't want to word it in a way that might hurt her feelings. "No, don't take it the wrong way. We should take it slow . . . until Heisuke's brother is caught."

"Not even Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Especially him," Renji said, his tone came a little less delicate, and certainly not as enthusiastic as Orihime hoped for.

He felt like slapping himself across the forehead, why couldn't he be more delicate with her when it came to this sort of thing. Easy, he'd never had a real relationship before. In Soul Society, this sort of thing was nothing more than recreation. Sex is a game in which he had rarely participated, He couldn't remember the last time he'd been with a woman. The first time had been for curiosity sake, but after that, it was out of frustration. After awhile, he grew bored with unintelligent women with nothing more on their mind than top or bottom. Unlike his friends, he never spoke of his encounters, it was just not his style. People like Iba, Izuru, and Shuuhei were always trying to give him tips. He never really listened to Iba and Shuuhei, to women, those two are nothing more than gofers. He always followed Captain Kuchiki's example, always remaining quiet on personal matters. In the grand scheme of life, that's the moral code he decided to live by.

Renji rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry. . . I mean for being that way."

Orihime gave one of her pretend smiles, it still hurt that Renji didn't want anyone to know about them. But, she could understand why. "There's a lot going on now. We can wait until after Heisuke-san's brother is captured."

"It doesn't mean I care about you any less," Renji whispered, trying to reassure Orihime that he meant nothing more than to be cautious.. "It just means we need to be on the down-low for a while."

'_Does that mean we can't be seen in public?'_

'_Does that mean you can't come over?'_

'_Does that mean we can't kiss?'_

'_Can we even talk privately?'_

Orihime felt her brain become congested by all the unanswered questions.

The rest of the walk remained quiet, except the traffic and people on the sidewalk talking to each other. Outside of Urahara's, Ururu and Jinta chased each other, mostly Jinta trying to whack Ururu with a broom.

"Get back here!" Jinta shouted as Ururu skipped toward the back area of the parking lot.

Ikkaku sat out front on a bench and Yumichika leaned against the wall. "It's not even eight, this better be good," Ikkaku said, standing up and pulling away from where he sat.

"Where is everyone?" Renji asked.

"Down in the basement," Yumichika yawned.

Orihime stayed above level in the shop while Yoruichi fixed some tea. Renji went down to Urahara's secret basement to find out where everyone been during the hollow attacks.

They stood in line, none of them too worried about Renji's mood or possible anger. Renji carefully studied every face, wondering how it was that as a group they fell apart and stopped working with each other. He felt the blame was on himself for being too easy-going, for letting them do what ever they wanted while on the job.

"Matsumoto," Renji said, feeling it wasn't his place to yell at her because technically, she wasn't in their group, but more of a loan. "Where were you last night?"

"With Ikkaku and Yumichika at the bar." She honestly answered.

Renji felt a raging headache coming on, "Zennosuke?"

"My night off," Zennosuke said, carefully thinking about his answer, "but, I did make some rounds in the South with Aramaki and Saido."

"Yamada?"

"I was with Iemura-san and Takezoe in the East."

"Inazuka and Kanamura?" Renji questioned.

"We were in the North," Reika answered.

"What about your pagers?" Renji asked. "Didn't anyone hear their hollow alarms go off?"

Matsumoto patted her sides down, looked all through her robes. "I left mine at Orihime's!"

Renji thought about the implications of bringing up that he had been at Orihime's and only one alarm went off; his pager was one of few noises that night. Either she let the battery die, turned it off, or that wasn't where she left it.

Ikkaku pulled out his pager and turned it on.

Yumichika pulled his out and showed it to Renji. It lay crumbled in his palms. Renji looked down at it and then to Yumichika with a questioning gaze.

Yumichika shrugged, "Ikkaku sat on it."

The rests of the group were too far out of range to pick up on the alert.

"What about Ichigo, Rukia, and Heisuke?" Matsumoto asked, pointing toward the carrot-top standing toward the back.

"He doesn't count," Renji said, snubbing him in the worst way possible. "He's allowed to do his own thing for all I care."

"I left it home," Ichigo said, not caring what Renji or anyone else thought.

"The hollows are back," Renji said, giving the group the briefing. "I killed at least twelve by myself."

Heisuke stood next to Rukia, "Do you think it's caused by a shift in the void?"

"Hard to say," Renji replied, "I'm not Research and Development."

"Urahara is still in the Seireitei," Rukia thoughtfully grimaced.

"I want you to go back to the Seireitei with Kuragane and ask Urahara to find out if there is a shift." Renji looked toward the others, "Let's close down the bar and cafe for today and make rounds tonight."

Rukia pulled out two signs exclaiming that there was a death in the owner's family. Except, she placed her usual garnishments on the hand-drawn art. Cute little bunnies don't say funeral. She looked rather pleased with herself as she waved them in front of Renji's face.

"Will these help?"

He tried to grab them, possibly tear them up, but Rukia pulled them back in the nick of time. "I'll give them to Matsumoto."

By this time, Ichigo had climbed out of the training room and entered the shop. He stretched his muscles and rubbed his neck, annoyed by the turn of events.

Orihime gasped, "Yoruichi-san! Is it true?"

"Yes," Yoruichi replied. "Nobody knows this, but Kisuke and I have been a couple for about fifty years. Don't look so shocked. It took him a hundred years just to get the nerve and ask!"

Yoruichi took a drink of tea and watched Orihime's reaction.

"Fifty-years seems like forever," Orihime said in awe while pondering what fifty-years would do to her. How old she would be? And then came her doubts.

"In Fifty years... I'll be an old lady with a hundred cats."

"In Fifty years, If Kisuke is still hanging out in labs, I'll come live with you," Yoruichi said and then laughed.

"I have this feeling I'll be alone again," Orihime said, feeling her voice squeak and tighten. "I thought being alone wasn't so bad. Nobody can hurt you if you don't have anyone to care about. Once I made friends, I thought being lonely was worse. Then, with everything that happened, I thought I was wrong."

"Is this about Kurosaki and Kuchiki?"

"Not any more," Orihime sighed, "I realize that it was my fault, only if I had spoken up and not been so shy. Kurosaki-kun... I do love him but not as much as I thought." She gave a shrug, "There's someone else."

"Oh, I think I know who," Yoruichi replied, giving her a little wink.

"Does that mean I'm a bad person?" Orihime quietly asked, feeling her stomach grow heavy while Yoruichi thought about it.

Yoruichi shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

Unannounced to Orihime, Ichigo stood outside listening in to their conversation. His first instinct had been his only choice; he ran outside. He breathed heavily as the anger filled his chest with an unsavory warmth and burst into his veins. More than anything, he wanted to hunt down Heisuke, pay him back for everything he done, and beat him within an inch of his life.

'_Why hadn't I noticed her sooner?'_

'_If I had,' His thoughts made his stomach churn with self-loathing._

'_This is my fault,' Ichigo concluded, slamming a fist against a nearby stone wall._

Orihime stood behind Ichigo, hands folded together against her chest. She wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder, but decided to clear her throat instead. He looked back at her, his gaze grew wide with shock. '_Did she know I was there?'_

"I thought I saw you."

He turned his gaze away. "You should wait for Renji."

"I..." She felt her voice grow thin.

"Orihime, you're not a bad person, " Ichigo said, giving her a brief smile and telling her that everything would be all right. "This is just how things turned out."

In a panic, she quickly blurted out, "We're friends, right?" Hoping beyond hope that he would say yes, and that he's all right with it now.

"I decided," Ichigo replied, unable to tell her no. It was the one word he could never say to her. "It's better to be friends than nothing at all."

_Ichigo fell into thought, 'But, if he ever hurts you, I'll be there to pick up the pieces.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Even though Renji told Orihime they should wait, Yoruichi and Kisuke already know about them from earlier chapters. I'm trying to wrap up the relationships as amicably as possible. It's actually pretty hard separating Ichigo and Orihime. The two are practically made for each other. I knew I'd have to write in a sense that Orihime needed to become an individual.

I remembered that Orihime was once a serious girl, who valued her looks and popularity. She was friendly, but she had those flaws that so many people have. Before her brother died, she wanted to be seen as grown-up. She wanted to shed that childish persona as quickly as possible. The night before her brother died, they got into an argument over those childish hair clips. The next morning, the day her brother died, she didn't see her brother out the door. I was drawing on that part of her in the beginning. It's that part of her that had to be serious without being sweet and kind all the time, that is her darkness. After her brother died, that was when she became so open to the world. If she had not been so self-absorbed, her brother might not have been so distracted and killed. At least that's how she sees it.

The way I wrote her, she blamed that open side and her shyness and fell back into that darkness. "If I acted like a normal person none of this would have happened." She sees the light and dark as a double edge sword, being on that thin line can have its benefits and its disadvantages. Yet, sometimes the disadvantages outweigh the benefits. That's how I had her mindset.

Lack of holiday events - they're too busy to care.


	19. Chapter 18: Calm Before the Storm

I don't like writing lemons, I'm just no good at it, so this is like lemonade cotton candy... aka fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Calm Before the Storm**

_A figure floated through the darkness, a place between all of creation. A shine of metal created a light that cut through the void, awakening him from healing slumber. He used vast energy, draining several souls from the great sword, ones that now need replacing. Inside the void, he could feel the energy pass between Soul Society and the Human World. A strange sense came over him, like a Goddess had wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a warm, white light. Soujiro closed his eyes again; it was closing in on time to break free from this endless, timeless space between. _

'_That energy,' Soujiro mused. _

_His sword resonated again, a pulsing spark cast from the center of the blade, calling out to the energy from the living world. Soujiro's eyes opened to take in the wondrous glow. _

"_You wish to feed on this soul?"_

_The sword pulsed like a steady heart-beat and suddenly stopped._

"_The catalyst has been born among the humans."_

Orihime's hands tightened on the fabric of her skirt. Rangiku sat across from her; the two spent their break talking in the back room of the restaurant area. She didn't want to sound like the world was just about her, but Orihime had no other woman that she could talk to or trust like a sister or a mother. Her mother, she hadn't seen her since the ripe old age of three. Tatsuki didn't take relationships of this caliber seriously, but she was as close as any sister.

"I never knew being with Renji-kun would be like this."

Rangiku tilted her head, "Being a Shinigami isn't easy. I'm sure he's just thinking about what's best... Come to think of it, Renji wasn't much of a ladies man, I don't think he's ever had a real girlfriend."

"Does that mean he's a... (her eyes shifted) ... virgin?" Orihime said and suddenly covered her mouth as if she said a swear word.

Rangiku busted out with a mighty, girlish laugh. "Not hardly. He's been to the red-light district with Iba and Shuuhei. I'm sure Kira has also tagged along. He went there with them, so I'm certain he has some experience."

Orihime frowned and lowered her gaze. She never suspected that he'd been with experienced women. Women maybe, but ones that know how to please a man, ones that are professionally trained; never in her wildest dreams would she have thought he were that type of man. Having been to the Seireitei, these women were probably very beautiful and very womanly. Probably Geisha or Courtesans. At least that's how she imagined them in 'Orihime Vision'. He wouldn't choose a common tramp, he did like Rukia once upon a time. Even if their relationship as friends has diminished, she never considered Rukia a common whore. She knew that in the Seireitei, her status as a Kuchiki ranked as high as a princess among the people. In a way, Renji's standards were high enough to chase after a type of royalty.

Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. '_Maybe he's just leading me on?'_

Rangiku questioned, "What's running through your head?'

"Nothing," Orihime mumbled. 'I was... was wondering what type of women they are."

"Hmm," Rangiku thought. "I know a few women who work out of a small Tea Shop called The White Lotus Inn," Rangiku said and explained the delicacy of prostitution in the Soul Society. "They're better than the prostitutes of this world. You don't see them outside at all, they mainly rent rooms at bars or tea houses. But there are more expensive places, Okiya with green pillars offer services but triple the price."

Rangiku patted Orihime on the head, "You were probably imagining some sort of temptress like a Geisha. Sorry, but Geisha are just that. On Renji's salary, he could never afford a mistress."

Orihime felt her face turn red but her full lips managed to pass a simple 'oh.'

Rangiku shrugged, "It shouldn't bother you. Men get lonely, they go and pass that time with a woman. Men can sleep with a woman and not have an ounce of love or compassion for them." Realizing what she just said, Rangiku waved her hands like erasing a slate. "Don't worry about Renji, if there is one thing I know, he's faithful and he's not going to do that to you." Rangiku gave her cheek a thoughtful poke, "Now that I think about it, he's got a nice body, not bad-looking, keeps his sex life quiet, he's probably a wiz in bed."

Orihime plopped out of her chair, stiff as a board from shock. Laying there, she looked like a dried-up fish, dying on a hot, sandy beach; her mouth widened to a large 'O' from lack of oxygen. Rangiku rushed to her friend's side, "Did I say something wrong?"

Standing up, Orihime quickly gasped and stuttered "How... how could you say that?"

"My vocal cords let me," Rangiku said with a shrug, being a bit of a tease. She laughed and gave the girl a hug. "You're too shy! And it's safe to say nothing has happened between you two. So, take my advice!"

'_A life is short and love life of a human is even shorter. Some people never find it, and when they do, they don't recognize it. Making love is proof of existence, confirmation of equally shared feelings. It means you give them special pieces of your heart. The most fragile pieces of all; love and trust. And hopefully, they give you the same... Even if it's love between a Shinigami and a Human.'_

"I'm not talking about sex either. There is a difference between the two!" Rangiku's mind wandered to a time not so long ago. A small whisper passed her lips. '_Gin, you idiot.'_

Orihime cocked her head, "Did you say something?"

"Never mind about me," said Rangiku with a small chuckle. "It's a slow day, why don't you go home and get some rest."

"You'll be alone," Orihime replied, knowing the two other girls waiting tables shifts were going to end within the hour.

Rangiku released a solemn sigh, "It's okay! I bet you Renji's outside the door."

Orihime felt it out, he was there, waiting as always. It never seemed odd that so many shinigami were always around her, watching her like a group of predator birds. As for Renji, spent his time protecting her from every range, but for the last few days, she started to question why. Did she even really need protection and from what were they protecting her from?

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime gave a sudden humph of curiosity. "Why are the shinigami watching me?"

Rangiku took a breath, held it until she could think of the right thing to say. '_Has she __figured it out?' _She wiped her palms across her apron, smoothing the wrinkles. "It's your imagination. We're all friends right? That's why you see us so often..."

Orihime sighed, "Good... It's just, I haven't felt right since that battle with Kuragane-san's brother."

"What do you mean you haven't felt right?" Rangiku wondered. Does she have some sort of connection with this guy?

"It's nothing... But, I got this odd feeling I'm next," Orihime shuddered, feeling the cold shrill travel her spine. "And everyone is watching me because they know something I don't."

Leave it to Orihime to hit the nail on the head. Rangiku should have known better, the girl isn't just a healer, she's smart and empathic. She is able to sense things and read people like they are open books. A single word coursed through Rangiku's head - 'Lie'. And she lied, but it wasn't really a lie, more of a small truth but not the truth Orihime wanted or needed to hear. This other truth needed to be told more as a warning, a need knowledge if the girl really wanted to love a shinigami.

"It's because they fear what might happen if Yamamoto-taicho finds out about You and Renji."

Orihime slowly sat down, feeling her heart sink into cold abyss. "I kind of figured this sort of thing isn't allowed."

She thought it often but hearing it seemed to bring everything bubbling to the surface. Renji said similar things once, but not in so many words. He didn't even tell the dangers of what could come of them if the Central 46 in the Seireitei knew about their relationship.

"Technically, we're not suppose to interfere this much in the daily lives of humans." Rangiku said, taking a seat next to Orihime and placed one hand over hers. "There have been others before you and Renji. The shinigami in question became stripped of his powers and tossed into prison for a hundred years. But, it's until the one they loved has passed on in the human world, usually separating the lovers forever."

"That's really sad," Orihime said in grief, but not for herself, for the people torn apart. "To deny love, that's a worse crime."

"Don't worry, Orihime. We're all cheering for you and Renji. Well, maybe not Kuragane! But, he wouldn't dare say another word." She gave a cheeky smile, "I'd disembowel him with Haineko first."

"Besides, I'm sure Yamamoto-taicho could make exceptions, just like he had for Rukia." Rangiku's eyes shifted toward the back door, "Don't make that foolish man wait any longer."

_Orihime blew a held sigh, 'But, he allowed Rukia because he thought it would trap Heisuke-san.'_

Orihime's gaze turned toward the door. "Are you really sure you can handle this on your own? It could get busy fast and then you might need roller-skates or maybe a skateboard!"

Rangiku chuckled, "You're looking for excuses... If it gets that bad, I'll put an outfit on Yumichika and I'll have all the help I need. And Hanatarou is chef tonight! He's a bit of a klutz, but he's a great cook. As long as it stays as is, we can keep up. So, go with Renji," Rangiku craned her neck, motioning toward the door.

After punching out for the evening, Orihime changed and swiftly walked outside. She stood stunned to see Renji not in a gigai, his face placid with thoughtful eyes, arms folded across his chest and leaning against the brick wall. Seeing Renji in the spotlight Rangiku blatantly placed on him, Orihime felt heat rise to her face; his gaze shifted to her flush face.

He suddenly pulled away from the wall, "Are you all right? Do you have a fever?"

Orihime timidly shook her head, "No... I'm just really, really tired."

She allowed him to walk ahead of her, mostly to remain unnoticed by him. He seemed to watch the scenery, maybe looking for the bad guy, possibly hollows. Orihime stared at his back, imagining straining muscles under tattooed flesh, rippling and flexing as he walked only a few feet ahead. Her heart sped up, pounding fiercely against her ribcage. As her eyes drifted from shoulders to the hollow between them and lower, the word 'Experienced' came to mind. Her face turned so crimson, such a bright red that it looked painful. She thought about the time they almost... it been so clumsy she thought she would just die. To top it off, she almost ran off to hide in the bathroom! So embarrassing!

'_What does he think of me?' Orihime frowned. 'Probably thinks I'm a kid! He's like ten times older than me!'_

Renji turned his head to get a view of Orihime's face. His brow flexed with concern; there was something on her mind and she refused to say it aloud. He ran a hand across the back of his neck, "I guess it would look kinda weird if you're talking to a guy nobody else can see."

Her head snapped up, "Sorry..." She bit her lip, "I was just thinking."

"I have time," Renji lightheartedly replied, "I always have time for you."

'_Just be_ _brave and ask!'_

When they arrived outside her apartment, Orihime took his hand into hers. "Why haven't you looked at me lately?"

He nervously blinked, "I... I look at you all the time."

"No you don't, you haven't tried anything since that night," Orihime nervously said before releasing his hand. "Is what Rangiku said true? You'll be punished if we're caught?"

"It's true, but there's no way I'd let some dumb-ass law stop me."

He had no choice but to tell her.

"Captain Kuchiki said that you're probably the next target." Renji returned his hand to the door knob. "I have to protect you or else Soujiro will win... I guess your power is like some sort of cosmic trump card, you're some sort of living Goddess."

She looked down at her hands, realizing every word leaving Renji's lips as the absolute truth. She played with life and death like puppets. She brought Ichigo back to life, restored dead Arrancar, returned Grimmjow's arm after it been obliterated. So many things that not even the strongest Shinigami or Arrancar can do. Even now, she still wasn't sure what she could not do with her power; it scared her.

"Why not just kill me?"

"Don't be stupid!" Renji hissed but quickly apologized, "Sorry... it's... You don't deserve to die."

Orihime looked up at the tiny pin-holes of light forming in the sky. Was it true she didn't deserve to die or he didn't want her to die because of his love. Even if she did die, it would be just her physical form, her soul would still carry on, holding that enormous power. They would have to not make her just dead, but completely dead!

Renji frowned, "It doesn't matter, death is just the end of your human body. Even I went through that once."

Orihime looked surprised. "Do you remember it?"

"Nope, and I really don't want to either," Renji said, gratefully. "People who forgotten their life here and remember later usually go insane. Same goes for reincarnated souls."

Renji stared for a moment, seeing the sadness wash over her face. "Enough of this shitty, morbid talk."

He ushered her inside and shut the door. Renji stood looking around the dark room, his back pressed to the wall and his hands behind him, one gripping the knob. Yet, all he had to do is back up, walk through the solid door, but he felt like he had to hold that metal orb, restraining his need to grab her instead.

Orihime pouted and looked back at him, her lower lip trembling with a nervous quiver. "Are you planning to leave or... stay?"

_Renji's heart tightened, 'I can't believe she asked to die.'_

His mouth opened but only a breath came out. Stay... She said it like she didn't want him to go. He drew closer to her, his arms wound around her like ribbons, burying his face against her pulse. She pressed into him, her chest bumping softly to his, the feeling of cloth and hard muscle pressing forward. A tingle caressed her cheeks but before it could register, his mouth claimed her lips in a greedy, demanding kiss.

Fingers mindlessly played at the ends of his hair, rising to the tie that bound it in a neatly propped ponytail. The river of red hair fell down, ending in a place between his shoulders. Guys with long hair usually look silly, but on him it strengthened his features. The deep crimson brought out the scarlet flecks of his irises, turning them as red as his hair. Her digits delved into the silky threads, mindfully wrapping locks of hair between her fingers, around them without tugging.

The world swirled. Her legs trembled and when she thought she would fall to the floor, Renji scooped her up and placed her shivering form on the disheveled futon. Rising above her like a predator, she could see his lust set in deep russet-red glare. The look drawn on his face, she knew a single word could never stop him, not that she wanted him to stop. Seeing him like this, unlike the last, he was far from clumsy and beyond interruptions.

A t-shirt landed toward a far corner, jeans were lost to the dark along with her socks and shoes. He wasn't about to take his time, it would only lead to interruptions, just like the time before. Painful, unneeded interruptions. He tossed his Captain's jacket and it landed neatly across a chair. Not wanting him to think she were slow to catch on, Orihime moved her attentions to the belt holding his shihakusho in place, allowing her fingers to grab and pull the thin white obi loose. He pressed her back to the futon with an intimate growl lodged in his throat. She watched him lean back and strip down, baring his flesh as fast as he could summon his reflexes. He was in charge and made it known to her that she need not exert herself to please.

A light from the street had been their only guide; small and flickering, it became a small beacon. Just enough light to see each movement, outlines of remaining clothes, a glisten of sweat above his brow.

During their brief intermission, Orihime flicked on a small night light, giving the room warm, yellow glow. He watched her curiously, he thought that women prefer the lights off.

Orihime watched the confusion cross his face, "I wanted to see you better." Renji was everything Rangiku said and more. Lean and muscled, tan, covered with strategically placed tattoos. Without prior knowledge, you would suspect that he were a bad guy, someone who was without moral code or honor. Dangerous.

"To see me better?" Renji gave a wide, wolfish grin. A satisfied chuckle followed, "It might scare you again."

Orihime stammered, "I wasn't scared!"

Renji was quick to tease, "Were too."

She went to give him a little push but his hand caught hers before the gentle blow could connect. Leaning, his lips came to hers, moving so achingly slow. The type of kiss where one's sight turns hazy and eyes close just to savor the moment.

Orihime's mind came to a stand still. '_Maybe I'm scared... Just a little...'_

Renji peeled away the last two pieces of her clothing, haphazardly tossing them where ever they might land, kind of like wrapping paper on a gift box; ripped away, crumpled and tossed to the floor. Looking at her body was a wondrous moment, a mystery solved, and the best present he'd ever received.

Her legs flexed together, closing the space between them, but his naked knee eagerly pushed them apart. Settling above her, he placed a kiss against her pulse.

Soft hands came up and cupped his face, gently turning his head. He held no smile on his face but a determination painted his features. She smiled and ran her fingers into his hair, massaging the base of his neck, loving the feel of his skin against her palm, his crimson hair rapped around her fingers. Her other moved with an uneasiness down his back, between flexing shoulder blades and hardened muscles.

_His lips found hers, slowly caressing, parting, connecting; A gasp of air shared between them. Everything began to swirl together, the heat in the pit of her stomach, the coolness against her skin, the twilight around them and it all burst at the seams in its finality. _


	20. Chapter 19: Sacrifice

**Chapter 19: Sacrifice**

Renji's fingers moved the length of her right arm, stroking up and down from shoulder to elbow and back to his newest discovery. A tiny dimple graced her shoulder and he found it fascinating. Every time his fingers hit the mark, she'd twitch in her sleep, her fingers curl at his side and rub along his ribs. His fingers trail down to her elbow again, play with the plane of her arm and return.

Orihime opened her eyes and yawned. "Renji-kun."

The cool breath of air across her nakedness, the soreness, and his sweet caresses made her want to squeal with delight, they finally made love. She felt giddy, alive; her body trembled with thoughts of his closeness and her mind whirled with all sorts of naughty and delightful ideas. Pushing everything aside, she felt the moment come together to a single thought. He proven her wrong, men do feel love in the same ways, but without all the flowers and butterflies. Those feelings are more private and passionate, the sort of thing that is for just the two of them to share.

Her head turned to view a wall clock, it wasn't even midnight. Orihime nuzzled against his chest, her long caramel hair splashed over his abdomen and fluttered at his sides. Taking a breath she fell dumbstruck, she jolted and sat on the back of her heels, staring down at her lover. Her face full of emotions, red and embarrassed. It was just like her, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings or her attire. Still deeply blushing, she said the first thing that came to mind.

She really hadn't meant to do it! She ran a hand into her hair, "I must have fell asleep..."

Renji turned his head and stifled a snicker of amusement. Her rosy cheeks and the look of surprise caught him off guard. When she caught his laugh, her whole body trembled, her cheeks puffed out with a mighty huff.

Orihime delightfully pointed, "Your hair looks funny."

He shot up, "Hey, that's your fault," said Renji, trying to push some of the tangled mass back.

She folded her arms in front of her chest, pouting. "I fell asleep... no big deal."

He couldn't contain himself, Renji chuckled again, but this time, Orihime leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is it ok?" wondered Orihime aloud.

Renji stared at her mouth wishing it were on his. "Is what ok?"

Fearing rejection, she eased across him and straddled his thighs. "Is this okay?" She undulated against him. "You don't have to leave? Right? We can feel like that again? At least for tonight?"

He smirked, his voice nothing more than a low rumble, "I can make you feel like that all damn night."

Renji's hands snatched her up and pressed her back to the futon. His hands wrapped nearly around her waist, pressing his face against her abdomen, teasing her like she had done to him. When his lips touched her skin, a fire began to burn in the pit of her stomach and reach out to every nerve. Her breath hitched, she squirmed beneath him, wanting more of this feeling growing throughout her limbs.

"I love being tangled up with you," whispered Renji as his mouth slid along the smooth surface of her abdomen, between her breasts. He moved along her collar, teeth scraping along her jugular and over her quickening pulse.

Orihime nuzzled against his shoulder and bit into her lower lip, stifling a moan. Her arms snared around his shoulders, molding muscled flesh under her palms. Orihime brushed her swollen lips over his shapely collar and along his Adam's apple. Her pink tongue traced a jagged edge of his tattoo to his earlobe.

Renji's mind swirled with want, need, and stress. Even with this beautiful woman writhing beneath him, his mind would not leave his work behind. He wanted this, her so badly, but how long could peace last? How long with the World allow it to last? So many people and things were against them, and Soujiro too.

_His mind rambled, 'I won't let that bastard look at you.' _

His tongue swept between her swollen lips, possessive and demanding. She moaned into his mouth, a sweet little hum of a hitched gasp.

_'He won't ever lay a hand on you.'_

Hands traveled under her hips and back up her sides, thumbs and fingers moving along her rib cage.

_'I won't let him stand in the same room as you.'_

Renji growled and moved his mouth away; a sharp disgruntled gasp caught in his throat. For a moment, stuck staring into her awestruck eyes, trapped in their deep, stormy-gray seas.

_'I won't let him.'_

Orihime looked out from half-mast eyes and into the tension and rapture of his gaze, watching it all stir together. His lips parted and passed a slow exhale, the warm breath stroked her lips. He closed his eyes and groaned with annoyance again; opened his eyes and stared down at her for a moment before shifting across the room to the place the hollow alarm rang. His face looked pained, but he managed to wordlessly leave her and begin to dress.

_Renji inwardly growled. 'This is what happens when I take my time!' He looked back at her and cursed under his breath._

_'What's this all about?' Orihime wondered, feeling a strange power bare down. _"Is it Soujiro?"

She turned over and sat on the backs of her heels again. Renji flipped open the phone and called Matsumoto and Yumichika. Once he hung up, a heavy pressure bared down on Karakura town; the rift opened, causing a small tremor to shake the world under their feet. The skies ripped apart, leaving a dank, black pit as large as the town itself. Everyone rushed to see what was going on, normal people, sensitives, psychics, Shinigami, stood there looking at the end of the world bare down upon the earth. With a condensed roar, the hollows began to swarm, gathering like a storm of locust, most of them pouring from the anomaly above their heads.

Heisuke looked skyward, waiting for a sign. Soujiro was near and stronger than before the last fight, a hundred times stronger. Heisuke never thought in a million years that Soujiro would consume the souls within the blade, but he had. Not one soul, but all of them. A hundred years of scrimping and saving power, gone. All of it digested into his body, foreign reiatsu mingling and expanding with his own; a last-minute desperate, last-ditch effort.

'Soujiro knows the catalyst is here.' Heisuke reasoned, holding his head as if it made him sick. 'That's the only reason he'd done something so stupid.'

But, was it really stupid? No, the catalyst would open the gate. Swallowing the souls into his body and using their reiatsu to his advantage, now he possesses enough power to stop anyone or thing in his way. 'He couldn't feel it until he went to the void.' It was the only explanation he could come up with. "Yet, brother had been to the void before and only now he picked up on Abarai's friend?" It wasn't the only thing Soujiro had going for him, the hollows were on his side. They were solid manifestations, not ghosts or phantasms. Because everything spilled over from there to here, the reality of the world changed. The hollows were killing everyone, releasing their souls. There would be thousands and Soujiro would be there, picking them off as quick as the hollows can kill.

The phone in his pocket began to ring. Heisuke looked to see who was calling; Abarai Renji. He rolled his eyes with annoyance, flipped open the cellphone and answered.

"Where is he?" Renji asked. "Any leads?"

Heisuke eyed the sky, looking for any evidence of temporal rips in the space around them, but there were none in his area. Deciding it was for the best, Heisuke told Renji what was happening.

"You should know, he devoured all the souls in the sword."

Renji's brow knitted, "Wh..." Before he could finish he knew exactly why and his head turned toward Orihime. He nervously gritted his teeth together and turned back to the phone. "Get everyone together and kill the hollows first. I'll ask Urahara if he can figure out where your brother appeared. Matsumoto and Ayasegawa are watching over Inoue-san. "

After hanging up on Heisuke, Renji called Rukia. He wouldn't have even bothered to call if she wasn't the person who can get between soul society and the human world fastest. This constituted as an emergency. She answered the phone, concerned for everyone's safety. Before Renji got the chance to explain their current position, her thoughts were only about the safety of her friends.

"Are you safe?"

"Of course," He continued to stare at his nervous girlfriend who dressed as quick as possible. "I'm at Orihime's."

"Oh," Rukia blushed, feeling a cold chill rush to her stomach.

Renji gave an embarrassed grunt, "That's not important... Listen, I just came up with a better plan."

"What plan?" Rukia released a mocking sigh into the phone. "You've never been one for planning! I doubt you could plan a party."

"Would you shut up! I want you to meet up with Matsumoto and Ayasegawa. Take Orihime to the Seireitei and put her in Captain Kuchiki's care."

"My brother?" Rukia questioned. "Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, just do it now," demanded Renji.

Orihime pouted, "You want me to leave? Suppose... you get hurt again or someone else does? Who will heal them?"

Renji gave her a stern glare, "That's what Yamada and Iemura are here for. Get ready to leave." Renji turned back to his conversation with Rukia. "Meet us at Urahara's."

Matsumoto and Yumichika came into the room just as Orihime finished dressing. Yumichika politely turned toward the door while Rangiku grinned at the pair, knowing exactly what had taken place. But, it wasn't a fine time for such heated discussion or in this case teasing.

The Healer went into the bathroom, washed her hands and face, all the while she wondered what was running through the Shinigami's minds. Did they know what happened between her and Renji? It was shocking to even think that they knew. 'Of course they know.' Her face burned.

In the back or her mind, Orihime could hear Shun-o speak. "Hime-chan, he's coming! You need to leave now."

Orihime sprang from the bathroom, "We need to go, Shun-o says he's coming here."

Such a brazen act, no way. "You think he'd be that stupid?" asked Yumichika.

Renji frowned with disgust. "Yeah, he would..."

They got Orihime out of the building and ran as fast as she could toward Urahara's. Rukia jumped from an alleyway and crossed their paths just before entering the parking lot in front of Urahara's tiny shop. Kisuke waited at the front door, arms folded in front of his body. Ichigo stood at his side, waiting to find out what happened. Everyone except Urahara seemed panic-stricken by the turn of events. He calmly tapped his clog against the wooden porch, his head lowered as if he were concentrating.

"I take it you had a run in with Soujiro?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. "It seems he has new powers, probably from taking the souls into his body. And now he seeks Inoue-chan."

"You've figured out that much already," Renji said, amazed by such insight. "So tell me, how do we beat him now?"

"That's a tough one," Urahara replied. "My guess is remove the souls from his body. At first I thought the weapon ate and destroyed the soul and turned it into power, but now I know it was simple storage device, meant to unlock a Senkaimon through soul sacrifice." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "With Inoue's powerful Rikka, he could just use her to blast the door wide open. This was probably his plan and that's why he waited all this time. He needs enough power to defeat Enma. I think his goal is not to set Enma free but to become the new King of Hell. With all the doors open, he can take over the human world and move on to Soul Society, eventually Tentei, ruling over all."

Renji turned back to Orihime. "How do we hide her?"

"Glad you asked," Urahara wildly grinned. "I developed a little piece of jewelry just for her. Remember that bracelet you got from Ulquiorra?"

"I'd rather not," Orihime replied.

"Well, Kurotsuchi brought back a bunch of them from Las Noches! I took one, developed it in such away that your appearance is not altered much, but... it completely eradicates any sign of your power. In fact, you can put this on and it makes you take on the normal appearance of a regular soul."

"That's nice," Orihime said, feeling a bit awkward. "So that means I can use it to pass through Rukia's Senkaimon without any problems."

"Theoretically speaking," Urahara said. "But... I haven't tested it yet."

Renji popped up in front of Urahara, "What could happen if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, the usual side-effects." Urahara mumbled, hoping they couldn't hear, "She could either lose her reiatsu or... die."

"Die?" Orihime questionably squirmed. "Dead-dead or just dead?"

"Oh... dead-dead, but that's a risk worth taking since everyone could end up dead-dead or possibly in Hell," Urahara rapidly said and clamped the bracelet over Orihime's wrist.

Out of the blue, Urahara swung his cane, slicing through Orihime as if she were a hologram. The instant his hand swung toward her, Orihime lifted her hands, trying to block the blow. Realizing she couldn't stop the cane, she flinched and closed her eyes. She felt nothing and opened her eyes back up to see what happened.

"It's working properly," Urahara said, grinning ear to ear.

Renji looked at Orihime, "Do you feel okay?"

She looked her transparent body over and shrugged. Even with her ghostly body, she felt like her old self, normal. Her stomach even rumbled with hunger. She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed about it.

Concerned, Ichigo touched Orihime's hands, his fingers brushing against her knuckles "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Renji frowned at the brief intimacy but didn't interrupt. It wasn't his place to interrupt, after all, they were still friends too. A little more strained than his friendship with Rukia, but Orihime would always feel some connection with the man who saved her life. Lastly, he could never deny that Ichigo was her first love.

"I don't have a choice," Orihime said and drew her hands back.

Yumichika stepped aside and moved toward Urahara. "There's enough people to protect her. I'm staying."

Renji nodded. "Go to Orihime's apartment and watch it."

"I'll get Ikkaku," Giving a wave over one shoulder and walking by Ichigo. His vision darted down, noticing the substitute clenched fist and sour expression. The boy remained devoted to the girl even if the girl was no longer devoted to him.

_'Sorry Kurosaki,' Yumichika thought. 'But, who knows what may happen after everything is over and we return home.'_

Renji lifted his head, "Don't fight Soujiro, I mean it. We can't afford any losses."

"I'll make sure to tell Ikkaku that, but it doesn't mean he'll listen," Yumichika said before rounding the fence.

Rukia opened the door to the Seireitei. "We don't have time to argue about the what-ifs." Her gaze darted longingly to Renji and back to Ichigo. Renji watched over Orihime, but when she turned to Ichigo, he was staring back at her.

_'Probably the only person who knows how I feel.' Rukia solemnly thought. "Things we can't get back, the time we lost, the love we squandered. How did we get caught up in this mess?"_

"Let's go, Orihime," Rukia said, holding her small hand out but to pull it back to her side. Orihime saw the anguish on Rukia's face, but there wasn't anything they could say to each other.

Rangiku stood behind Rukia within the mouth of the Senkaimon, waiting for the girl to decide her fate. Looking around the Kuchiki family's personal doorway between worlds, the trio would arrive within a few moments, probably some place on Byakuya's residence. Orihime carefully slipped a hand into Rukia's and allowed her to draw them into the Senkaimon. She looked back at Renji, heart racing, her body full of panic. "Renji-kun!" Orihime shouted, "Please, don't get hurt."

She could see his lips moving but couldn't hear his words. He mouthed the words, making sure nobody else could see or hear. He took a breath and thought them after. _'I won't let anything happen to you.'_

"It's okay!" Rukia replied. "He's not going to die so easily."

Rukia gave Orihime's hand a squeeze, trying to comfort the girl, but her own jealousy tortured her. "I've known him for many years. He's foolish and occasionally clumsy, and other times irrational. a hot-head, and brash; but in a fight, he's reliable."

Orihime gave Rukia's hand a gentle squeeze in return. The tenderness in her grasp, she could almost feel the girl's trust. The jealousy she fought lingered, but Rukia knew it wouldn't last forever. She would get over it. She thought she lost Renji to this girl who barely knows anything about him, but her love for him was more profound than the jealousy in Rukia's heart. He was still there, watching her back, and in different ways he still loves her. Nothing would ever change that; it's not romantic love but friendship, a feeling just as strong as lovers or that of a brother and sister. Rukia peered at the Orihime, knowing what she had done for Renji, she could never do for him.

The ornate doors closed and Renji turned back to see Ichigo had left and Urahara waiting patiently for the good-bye to end. He gave Benihime a gentle tap and drew his sword. "Let's be on our way."

With such strong words, it wasn't even a choice, he had to stay alive. If something went wrong and he died, she would never forgive him. She would cry and never get over it. Knowing the type of person she is, Orihime would just blame herself.

* * *

The figure passed through Orihime's wall and floated wistfully along, humming a strange tune. He could feel her energy in the room, she had been here not long ago, minutes and some seconds. He knew from the moment he felt this power, it belonged to a woman. A beautiful woman. She, the house to such a wonderful energy would never choose a less superior being. But, she wasn't anywhere. Not in this tiny, cramped apartment. Not in this tiny, cramped world. The residual energy began to fade and finally nothing remained.

"Gone... Gone... My Goddess is gone! Who took my Goddess!" Soujiro ranted and slammed his fists to a wall, followed by his forehead. He tearfully cried against his palms, his whole body overflowing with pain. "Someone took my Goddess!"

The door to Orihime's apartment came flying off the hinges and landed in the street. Tatsuki heard the thunderous explosion and came running from her home. She stood in the doorway of Orihime's apartment and nimbly jumped to one side as a fireball erupted from the room, shooting into the air above the street. The fire receded enough allowing the dark-haired martial artist to peek inside.

"Orihime!"

Soujiro stood before the young woman, grinning from ear to ear, baring his fangs like a rabid dog, his breath coming in angry huffs.

"My Goddess... Orihime." Soujiro tilted his head and stared at the young woman.

Tatsuki stood still allowing the feel of dread wash over her. Someone was standing in front of her and she couldn't see or feel them, it was more of a notion or maybe an instinct. A cold breath washed over her and with a sudden thwack, a hand swung out and sent Tatsuki stumbling. Her eyes grew large with fear and that fear jolted her stomach; her voice tightened into a shrill. Someone had stood there, a person she couldn't see but for a moment, she swore she felt his breath, felt his anger pour over her and chill her blood, and felt the burn of his touch on her skin. She fell back and tipped over the side, screaming in terror.

Soujiro peered over the side hoping to see the woman's corpse, but there wasn't one. Tatsuki dangled from the railing below, swung her body over and fell to the landing. She stood up and ran for her life down the stairs. She didn't know where to go or even what could she do. They sealed any strength she had and her eyes as well. By the time she reached the final stair, she wished and prayed a thousand times that what they done to her would just break. At least give her the strength to see ghosts again.

She stood in the middle of the street, "Help!..." Her vocal cords clenched, "Please..."

She ended up on a poorly lit street with many pleasant houses, some with inviting lights coming from windows. None of these people could help her. Even if she were to pound on the door and ask for help, they would just ignore her, turn off the lights and she would be left alone in the dark. An unbearable pain took her to her knees. She opened the front of her shirt and saw a strange hand print burned on her chest. It was where the demon touched her, causing her to fall over the side of the building.

"Tatsuki!"

She lifted her head to see who was calling. "Ichigo!" She managed to climb from the ground and charge the substitute shinigami. "How can I see you?"

The strange burn probably unlocked the seal placed on her limited powers. She clutched the shirt surrounding the strange mark. Noticing the front of her shirt was open, Ichigo blushed and adverted his gaze. She stood and grabbed the collar of his uniform, giving him a shaking he'd never forget. "There's more important things. Orihime's apartment is on fire and I can't find her."

"She's safe," Ichigo said, hoping to put her mind at ease, "And I was only looking at that burn."

"I don't know... I think when I got attacked, it did something to that bald shinigami's seal. All I know is someone was there! I couldn't see him, but he tried to kill me," She began to pull on his sleeve, hoping he'd rush to the scene.

He had never seen Tatsuki this shaken, not since that time Orihime got kidnapped. This fear was reasonable, it's a monster she couldn't fight and it's after her best friend. He knew exactly how she felt, he felt the same for Orihime. Ichigo stopped Tatsuki, "Go to my Dad's."

"Huh?" Tatsuki said.

"It's too dangerous, Go to my Dad's clinic. He can fix your injuries too," Ichigo shrugged the girl away, darting off in the night.

He ran through the night sky, using shunpo to jump from each building. It was probably stupid to face the guy head-on, but he felt like he had no choice. At the tallest building, he peered out at Orihime's apartment complex; several of the other apartments caught fire, the entire top floor looked like a candle-top. People were manic and running to the street, survivors and people who wish to gawk, others ran with intent to flee the town. Ichigo tried to sense where Soujiro went, but there wasn't a trace of energy until the murderous intent crept up from behind.

"Substitute... I found the substitute..." He wildly grinned as Ichigo turned swiftly about, pointing his blade at the man. "Oh, did I scare you..."

Ichigo's eyes gleamed and narrowed, "I'll kill you if I have to."

"I don't want to fight," Soujiro teased. "I just want my Goddess... Give me my Goddess and everything will be fine."

Ichigo smirked and gave a sardonic laugh, "No fuckin' way." He swung his sword, cutting through a dark shadow and then air. He stood there, eyes enlarged and alight with his anger. He'd missed? How? He peered over his shoulder and Soujiro stood at his flank, his sword resting over his shoulder.

Soujiro mockingly sang his words, "I can smell her scent ON YoU..." His weapon swung out but Ichigo dodged the blow, barely. He rolled over the rooftop, nearly falling from the edge. He gathered his reiatsu and managed to stand his ground.

The monster laughed, "You're quick..." He shook his head, "But, it makes me sad that you just want to fight and won't talk to me." Soujiro took a deep breath, "Others are coming. Are you going to kill me and claim the prize? Or I can just asked the others where my Goddess is?"

Ichigo stood before him, bankai form in hand, knowing no matter what he threw at the bastard, he'd just dodge it. 'If I go to the light post, he'll get behind me. If I turn, use Getsuga-Tensho, he'll dodge again. I'll step up my speed, get behind him before he gets behind me.' It sounded like a decent plan. Ichigo sped to the top of the light post, waiting, but Soujiro didn't move from where he stood. He creepily watched Ichigo, pondering what it was that he was doing. Was he trying to escape, did he come up with a plan that would never possibly work. A smirk spread across he face, a chuckle of amusement ensued.

"You're trying to lure me there." He tapped the side of his head with his fingers, "I'm not stupid, Boy."

Soujiro followed through and did what Ichigo anticipated anyway, to tease him, maybe even let him think he can win. He faced Ichigo's back and Ichigo side-stepped, casting an after-image with his speed. Soujiro continued to smirk and play his little game; he stepped behind the after image, while Ichigo got behind and sliced through the air with his black blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Soujiro turned and stood there waiting for the blow to hit. The black and red aura engulfed him and whipped across his chest. It blew by him leaving a serious slash across his body, exposing parts of his inner anatomy. Soujiro looked down at the wound and watched the organs, skin, and muscle mend together. Ichigo clenched his jaw, no blood and the wound was healing as if time itself were on rewind. Soujiro psychotically laughed again, dancing like a manic in mid-air.

"Yes! It worked! Nothing can stop me! Not you, that stupid red-head, or that freak with the pointy hair." He grinned and looked over his shoulder and growled, "Not even you can stop me, Brother!"

"Stand down, Kurosaki," Heisuke demanded. "This fight is mine!"

"Get in line!" Ichigo sharply snapped and coolly thumbed over his shoulder. "Besides, weren't you taking care of the hollow?"

Heisuke gave an irritated snort, "Hollow... That should have been your job. This is a family affair."

"Heisuke... Are you going to fight him or me?" Soujiro said, cocking his head to one side, "I have places to go and a Goddess to kill."

Heisuke inwardly growled, thinking on a proper tactic to get Ichigo to back off. "Kurosaki – the only sword that can cut him is mine! Your blow went right through! Right? His body, his clothes, all of it mended afterward. It's like a reflection on water. It ripples and returns to normal. That's what your attacks are like to him." Heisuke lifted his head, his gaze, "He's playing with you!"

Ichigo continued to stare down Soujiro, waiting for the next move.

"Tsk.. Tsk... You know me too well, Dear Brother." Soujiro raced toward Ichigo. "Since you know, I might as well break my little toy."

Soujiro swung at Ichigo's head, but the Substitute quickly blocked the blow with Zangetsu. "Do you really think I'll go down that easily?"

The enemy stilled, a line of blood trickled from Soujiro's lips. Mocking his brother by attacking the substitute, he forgot about Shiroraikou. Heisuke came up from behind and plunged the weapon deep into his brother's back, where it came out through his chest. Ichigo stared deep into Soujiro's chromatic eyes, watching what looked like his life force fade. A pulse of energy drummed through his body, a second, a third. Each pulse grew faster and more intense than the last. Ichigo backed away, a part of him scared to know what was happening while the other half anxiously waited to find out..

Soujiro's gaze lowered to the blade sticking out of his chest. He reached up, grabbed the tip and yanked the blade through, bringing the full sword into his free hand. "You're an idiot!" Soujiro laughed. "I finally have you where I want you!"

He put the blades above his head. Heisuke stood his ground, shaking his head in denial. "No! You can't do this!"

Soujiro paid no heed. He connected the two swords together, binding them as one. A final pulse blasted and a bright light engulfed the two brothers. Ichigo looked away for a split moment, waiting for the light to dim and when he looked back, he couldn't believe his eyes. Only Soujiro remained.

How is it possible? They are like yin and yang, they can't live without the other and can only die by the others hand.

_'Did he kill him?'_

"What happened to Heisuke?" Ichigo said, shouting.

Soujiro patted his chest, his voice echoing, his and Heisuke's as one, "We're in here, we are one. We have always been one."

Chromatic-violet eyes slid in their sockets toward Ichigo while his own vision began to blur. Soujiro flickered from sight, followed by a rumble and wave of energy as the sound barrier broke around his body. Blown back, the wave of energy carried Ichigo several feet before he could get up and catch his balance. Afterward, an uneasy feeling came over him, his body wavered, his ears popped with pressure. Another moment later, Ichigo's fell to his knees, his stomach churned and he threw up. Once he had, he felt fine again. Standing, he put Zangetsu away, wondering where Soujiro went to.

Renji and Urahara appeared on either side of him. Urahara guessed, "Looks like Kurosaki-kun found Soujiro."

Ichigo looked at the spot where Soujiro had stood only moments earlier. "He took Heisuke and the sword."

"Dammit!" Renji spat. "And you couldn't stop him?"

Ichigo shook his head no, "He dodged everything I threw at him... It doesn't matter, I blew half of him away and he regenerated his body."

"Where did he go?" asked Urahara.

"I don't know what happened," Ichigo said with an angry shrug. He pointed toward the spot, "One minute he was there and now he's not."

"You were sick?" Renji questioned. "Why?"

Kisuke thought for a moment, "A speed so fast that anyone nearby hit by the sound wave looses their equilibrium."

"He's following Orihime," Renji suggested to Kisuke. "He's already been to her building, he'll follow her reiatsu to your place next."

Urahara frowned, "It only makes sense and at that speed he might be there now."

Renji opened the Senkaimon and turned to Ichigo, "Go to Captain Kuchiki and tell him we don't have a choice. We have to tell Soujiro where Orihime is."

"What!" Ichigo said in disbelief. "You'd just hand her over to him?" Ichigo stood nose to nose with Renji, "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Back off, Ichigo," Renji angrily spat. "Captain Kuchiki's ancestor was the one who sealed the sword the first time. If anyone knows what to do, it's him."

Ichigo grumbled. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and fight in the living world. Taking a long look at the destruction, he didn't have much of a choice. First it would be Orihime's apartment, next Urahara's, and afterward it would be any place that has Orihime's scent. That covers half the town. Her job, the park, any store she may have visited, the college. So many lives were in danger, but if Soujiro gets to her, it's the end of the world, the Seireitei, Hell and finally Tentei.

Unwilling to follow Renji's plan, Ichigo turned to Kisuke."Hat and Clogs, what should we do?"

"See if Captain Kuchiki has any ideas." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I think we should hold off until we see if he has any plans on how to handle this."

"You think it's a good idea to let him destroy Karakura?" Renji asked, pointing toward the fire that destroyed Orihime and Tatsuki's apartment building. "The Soul Society is much larger! You hid Orihime's reiatsu so he can't find her there."

Urahara tried his best to reason, "I know, but the reiatsu here will confuse him long enough to see if Captain Kuchiki knows anything else. Once we know, we follow with your plan and lure him to the Seireitei."

Renji whipped out his cell phone and dialed Ikkaku's number. The Bald Shinigami answered after a few rings. "This better be important?" Renji could hear the sounds of fighting on Ikkaku's end and the roar of a hollow bellowed through the receiver.

"Soujiro is on his way to Urahara's. If you see him, don't try to defeat him. He's invincible! Got that! Just keep him busy and don't get killed."

"Geez, Alright," Ikkaku replied. "Take the fun out of everything, Don't cha?"

"Dammit, Ikkaku," Yumichika cursed. "The next one is yours! Now I need a bath!"

Ichigo grimaced, "Wouldn't it be faster just to call Byakuya?"

Renji hung up the call and gritted his teeth, "I already thought of that."

Urahara shook his head, "Abarai-kun is right. When Soujiro came through the void, it disrupted the reception between here and the Seireitei. It will be a full day before the signal returns. At least it's still possible to use the Senkaimon."

"All right, enough. I'm going!" Ichigo said, giving up the fight. "I'll be back as soon as I can..." He turned to Renji and brazenly grinned, "Try to stay alive until I get back."

Renji snorted, "Worry about your own ass."

Ichigo disappeared into the Senkaimon, running the length of the tunnel at full speed. Where it would open on the other side remained unseen, it could be one of three openings: outside the 1st Squad barracks, outside the South gate, and lastly within the Central Court. All of them far away from the Kuchiki compound. It was why Renji hadn't sent Orihime and Rangiku and asked Rukia's help instead.

Kisuke motioned toward his place, "Let's go back and see if he's burnt my precious shop to a cinder." He could barely make out the lights from where they stood, but from what he could see, it was still standing in one piece.

"Ikkaku and Ayasegawa are there by now," Renji replied. "Let's meet up with them, maybe we can make a trap."

"A trap? A trap..." Urahara said delightfully smiling. "I think I have something, if you three can keep him busy."

"Will it kill him?" asked Renji.

"No, it's just as you asked, a trap."

"How long will it hold him?"

Kisuke thought for a minute, calculating in the back of his head. "A day, maybe two. It's what you wanted right? Time enough for Ichigo to get back and the communications to return."

"It'll have to do for now," Renji said, grateful for Urahara's quick-wit.

"We need to go before he eradicates my shop!" Urahara said in a panic. "If he destroys it, I'd say it's game over!"

Renji nodded and the two hurried back to find Ikkaku and Yumichika. Watching the crazy scientist, Renji wondered what exactly it was that Urahara had up his sleeve.

_TBC_


End file.
